In Perfect Harmony
by Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78
Summary: The sequel fic to In Search of Harmony. Harm/Mac Bud/Harriet Mikey/Harmony. AU fic. Harm has a daughter, which if you do not like, move on. Love makes life complicated for everyone at JAG. Post season 10. R&R if you have time, please. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~1~**

**2217 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

Harmony laughed a bit. "Mike…" she blushed. "I need to study." She turned towards him and smiled. Harmony had been at Georgetown for a one year now, and to say the course work was hard would be an understatement. Between her classes and working at JAG Harmony had her hands full. It definitely wasn't easy researching cases and keeping up a 3.8 GPA, trying to aim for the elusive 4.0.

"I know." He frowned. "But you look so beautiful right now."

Harmony busted into a fit of giggles. "Are you serious Lieutenant?"

"Yes ma'am." Mikey pressed his lips against hers. "The things I want to do to you right now." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Mike I look like I just got out of bed. My hair is a mess, my eyes are blood shot, I smell, and my skin is just gross. I am anything but attractive right now. I have to pass this final tomorrow Mike. I need at least an 89% to get my GPA up."

"Still look hot to me." He kissed her deeply.

A smile crossed her lips and she felt her body tingle. "Mike…" Harmony whined. He drove her nuts and made her feel like no one else could. He was her weakness, and right now his power over her was uncontrollable. Harmony returned the kiss, her hand on the back of his neck. "I guess I could take a break, I think all my hard work is a little deserving of some time with my amazing boy friend who I love very much." She ran her hand up his thigh. "Think you have what it takes to handle this flygirl?"

Mikey chuckled. "You have not complained yet have you 'flygirl?" He mocked.

"This is true, however there is always a first." She stood up and grabbed his hand. "I need to Court Marshal you in the bedroom Lieutenant, you've been very bad."

He turned red as she led him out of the office and to their bedroom. Harmony had kept the apartment and her father and Mac had moved into a house in Falls Church, along with their little girl Mackenzie Anne Rabb. When Mikey got transferred to D.C so he could be near Harmony she asked him to move in with her. Now all they had to do was write their own history, which at the rate they were going Harmony and Mikey were off to a great start. "Then as the future Judge Advocate General you will have to properly punish me. Get some practice in before the big time." He winked at her.

"Well, Lieutenant Roberts I think the last time I had to punish you that you enjoyed it, I seem to recall you asking for more."

"What can I say, I happen to be a fan of your punishment." Mikey grinned kissing her as he closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Oh I have no doubt you are a fan of my punishment. I am glad that I can keep you interested." Harmony winked as she started to unbutton Mikey's shirt, tossing it to the floor.

Mikey pulled Harmony t-shirt over her head and it too fell to the floor. "God I love you."

Harmony squeezed her fingers between the elastic of his boxers and the flesh of his warm skin, yanking them down. Squatting down helped him step out of each leg "I love you too Mike." Harmony said standing up, leaving kiss along his chest as she did so.

**JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG**

Mikey stared up at the ceiling. "That was-" he smiled looking at Harmony.

"I know." She grinned grabbing her shirt off the floor. "You apparently broke a lot of codes in the UMCJ Lieutenant Roberts. You seem to do that a lot."

"I doesn't help that the woman handing out my punishment is so gorgeous." He winked.

"Oh, so this is my fault now?" Harmony leaned over Mikey and kissed him. "Would it help if I put a bag over my head."

"Ma'am you could have two heads and horns and you would still be20beautiful to me." Mikey spoke returning the kiss.

"I will remember that Lieutenant Roberts." Harmony stood up. Smack! Harmony felt Mikey's hand on her backside. "Michael Roberts!" She blushed.

"I am sorry, it's just that ass is so…just wow." He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard.

"Well this wow of an ass has to go take a shower and than finish studying." Harmony smiled softly. "I love you Mike."

"Well while you are in the shower I'll make you some Green Tea to go along with that studying." A grin swept across his face as he nodded. "I love you too." He watched as Harmony disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Once he heard the water turn on Mikey hurried to the dresser. He dug through his sock drawer and pulled out a red satin box. Opening it he grinned widely at the diamond engagement ring. If everything went according to plan, in 24 hours Harmony would be his fiancé.

**2430 Zulu**

**Bogart's Chop House**

**Georgetown**

Mikey's heart was racing a mile a minute he wanted it to be perfect. The first part was done his brother and Harriet were here, Captain Rabb and Mac were here as well, and Harmony was trying to find a parking spot and soon would be here. Mike had done the right thing by asking Harmony's dad for his daughters hand in marriage, he had also talked with his brother about. So at least two people knew why they were here tonight, and Harriet and Mac probably knew by now. Just as long as Harmony did not know, that was all that mattered to Mikey.

"Mikey…Mike-" Bud spoke softly; he placed his hands on Mike's shoulders. "Relax. You can do this. I know you can."

"What if Harmony says no Bud?" his eyes filled with fear.

"That won't happen. Harmony clearly loves you any fool can see that. She is going to say yes." He smiled happy for his brother. "In a few hours Harmony won't be your girl friend anymore, she will be your fiancé."

"What if the ring is too small?"

"Mikey! Stop! It's fine, ok. Trust me."

"Ok," he nodded a few times. "Here she comes." When she walked in Mikey's eyes grew. She looked beautiful in her red dress. "Wow."

"Hey," she smiled at Mikey walking towards him. "I couldn't find anywhere to park, sorry."

Mikey kissed her softly. "You look amazing Harmony." He walked with her towards their table. "Your dad and everyone else are here."

Blush filled her cheeks. "Thanks babe, I borrowed it from Mac." Harmony linked her arm with his. "Yeah I sent my dad a text a while ago and he said he was already here. My test went really good least I feel real good about it. Though I won't know my grade until Thursday." Harmony rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I have two weeks off and than summer classes start up. I wasn't going to take them, but the sooner I finish the better."

"My brother said you are sitting co-counsel with him next week." Mikey proudly smiled at her.

"That I am. Nothing major, some drunk Petty Officer gave visitors at the World War II Memorial a full moon, and wanted to skip his article 32's and go right to court Marshal."

"Hey it's a step, and no matter what I am proud of you and I love you very much. I can't wait to you're a full fledged lawyer because it's so hot when you speak lawyer. He kissed her cheek.

"I am surprised I am saying this, I like JAG. I mean ok so it's nothing like dogfights over the Gulf, and shooting down a MiG, but it's not dull either. " As she approached the table with Mikey her father stood up.

"Well look at you." He smiled kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful kiddo."

"Thanks dad." Harmony hugged him.

"Here sit," Mikey nervously spoke pulling out the chair for her. Once Harmony sat down, he pushed it in. "Harmony was telling me that she did good on her final today."

"Well I won't know my final grade until Thursday, but I have a real good feeling though." She placed the napkin on her lap.

"She has brains just like her old man." Harm grinned.

"Yeah dad." Harmony rolled her eyes reaching over with her left hand she grabbed a hold of Mikey's linking her fingers with his.

"I haven't had anything since lunch when I had a half of a turkey sandwich, I am so hungry." Harmony felt her stomach growl. "The 9oz filet mignon looks great. With green beans and…ah a side salad. See dad I do eat healthy food, but at the same time I eat food that well tastes like food."

"Not a fan of Harm's meatless meatloaf?" Mac smirked getting a look from Harm.

0Not really." She looked at her dad. "Ok not at all. Sorry dad. It was like eating cardboard."

"Everyone is a critic." Harm shrugged it off then winked at his daughter. Even if she didn't like his cooking he would always love her. "I don't know about everyone else but I am definitely ready to order." Harm sat up a bit rubbing his hands together.

"I definitely am." Harmony smiled still holding on to Mike's hand. "What are you having babe?"

"The peppercorn New York Strip looks appealing." He closed the menu and took Harmony's hand placing it on top of his. Smiling Mikey leaned in a kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Harmony blushed. "I love you too." They had been together for over a year now, almost two and still Harmony got weak in the knees each time he kissed her. She couldn't have asked for a better boy friend. Despite the fact she was five years his junior, they were absolutely perfect for each other and Harmony was head over heels for him.

~*~*~*~*~

Harmony took the last bite of her raspberry chocolate cheesecake, following it up with a sip of coffee. "I am officially stuffed, but that was a good steak and damn good cheesecake." She grinned rubbing her belly.

It was now or never. This was the moment. Mikey looked over at Bud then felt his pocket the ring was still there. After a nod of encouragement from Bud, Mikey stood up and took Harmony's hand, lifting her from the seat.

"Mikey what are-" his finger touched her lips.

"Shhh," he smiled and reached into his pocket retrieving the box. Please don't screw this up Michael, just ask her. "Harmony," He opened the box.

Harmony's jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

"I couldn't think of anything super romantic, or something that wasn't cheesy. I know how you hate being the center of attention too, but would you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of the box and got down on one knee. "I love you so much, and I want to grow old with you. I can't imagine life without you."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I uhm – I." her heart raced a mile a minute and she couldn't put together a sentence if she tried. "Duh!" Harmony replied nodding her head yes.

Standing to his feet Mikey pulled Harmony into a tight hug. "I love you so much Harmony Mason Rabb." He broke the hug, kissed her deeply, and slipped the ring on to her finger.

Harmony gazed at the ring. "I love you too Mikey, so much." She turned towards the table and squealed. "I'm getting married."

Harmon was already on his feet and extending his hand to shake Mikey's. "Welcome to the family." He then turned towards his daughter, smiling. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever." He hugged her. For him it was bitter sweet. Sure he was happy that she was happy, but now she wouldn't be his little girl anymore and what if she didn't need him? "Congratulations sweetheart."

"So we're going to be related huh?" Bud asked Harmony smiling from ear to ear. "Welcome to the family." He pulled Harmony into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't want anyone else as my sister-in-law.

"Thanks Bud, and you aren't such a bad soon to be brother-in-law ." Harmony winked at him.

Both Mac and Harriet crowded around her wanting to see the ring and talking about wedding ideas, and plans. While the men stood back and watched.

"It's kind of scary." Harm spoke up. "How women react to weddings. I guess you have to be a female to understand it." Not that we wasn't happy when Mac said yes, but women had a whole other reaction to it than men did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~2~**

**1300 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Reading a file Harmony glanced up long enough to make sure she wouldn't walk into anyone before continuing her reading. Commander Roberts was defending a Marine Gunny Sergeant who had possibly murdered his wife of four years. "Sir." Harmony spoke and looked around and nodded toward the office. She followed Bud in. "I don't think Gunny Sergeant Taylor could have done it."

Bud looked at her confused.

"I got a hold of a police report out of Maryland. The Montgomery County Sheriff pulled him over in Rockville, he got a DUI."

Bud took the file from her. "How are we just finding out about it now?" He read it.

"He never mentioned it to me when I interviewed him sir. I wanted to make sure we wouldn't get any surprises so I had a background check done. That's when I came across it."

"Why is he taking the fall?" Bud raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe because whoever did do it, he knows." Harmony suggested. "You have a copy of autopsy report Commander?"

"I do?" he replied. "You want it?"

"Yes sir, I want to go over maybe we missed something, got a slight case of tunnel vision." Harmony replied.

He handed her the file. "Is this going to require a Raspberry Mocha Latte?"

Harmony laughed. "I think so. But if you need me I can have a cup of everyday black coffee."

"You do your best work with a cup of Raspberry Mocha from Common Grounds. Go." He smiled. "If I need you, not only do I know where to find you, but you are only a phone call away."

"Thank you sir." Harmony smiled and saluted him. "Are you going to tell my dad, excuse me I meant the defense about this or do you want to wait to see if I find anything?"

"You have an hour, call me back and let me know if you have anything. After that, either way, we have to tell Captain Rabb what we have."

"Yes sir, one hour." Harmony smiled and saluted Bud once more.

"Go Lieutenant." He laughed pointing towards the door. "Before I change my mind."

"Yes sir!" Harmony replied and soon disappeared.

Bud had been sitting at his desk for about half hour when the phone rang. "Roberts."

"Commander, sir are you still in the office?" Harmony spoke a mile a minuet.

"Harmony? Yes, what's wrong?"

"I will be upstairs in five minuets." She replied hanging up the phone. The ride up in the elevator took forever, or so it seemed. Once she got to the bullpen Harmony quickly breezed past people and headed to Commander Roberts office. She knocked. "Permission to enter."

Bud granted her permission and glanced at Harmony worriedly. "Lieutenant what is the matter."

"His wife, Mrs. Taylor the person who stabbed her was left handed." She caught her breath.

Bud raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"According to the Fit test and his record Gunnery Sergeant is right handed."

"Oh." Bud replied. "I think we need to stock up on Raspberry Mocha Lattes here."

"We are going to have to go to Captain Rabb with this sir." Harmony glance at the report once more, then held the file up in the air.

Bud nodded. "Come on, we will talk to him than go pay the Gunny a visit at the Brig." He turned towards Harmony. "Good work by the way Lieutenant." He patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Harmony smiled softly, pushing stray hair back. "Though I think my dad might not be so happy, we basically got the guy off, and my dad doesn't like losing."

"Is that so Lieutenant Rabb?"

Harmony stood straight. "Sir." She turned and tightened up, facing her father. Her eyes nervously strayed to Bud. "Sir, I was telling Commander Roberts on how you do not like losing a case."

"Who said I was going to lose a case Lieutenant?" A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was definitely having fun with this.

"Captain, Lieutenant Rabb found evidence that Gunnery Sergeant Taylor is innocent." Bud said speaking up handing the files to him.

Harm raised an eyebrow and looked at both his daughter and Commander Rabb. "You did."

"Yeah, dad. I mean yes sir!" She never got any rift from her father when she would call him dad. He knew that it was force of habit. Still Harmony knew that work was not the place for it, and need to correct the few slip-ups. "First I had a standard background check done, I wanted to make sure that when Commander went to court nothing would sneak up on him, he was pulled over and given a ticket for DUI at the time Mrs. Taylor was murdered. Then I went over the autopsy file and discovered the stab wounds she received were inflicted by a left-handed person. The gunny is right handed."

He was proud. Real proud, she was good. Then again as pilot she went over everything with a fine toothcomb, Harmony had always been a perfectionist. Which explained to him why she wasn't happy with a 3.8 GPA and was working her six off for a 4.0. "He could have been behind it. He could have hired someone. Just because he is right handed and obviously was not home at the time of the murder does not mean he wasn't involved."

He was stubborn. Harmony wanted to scream. How could she possibly share the same DNA as this man? "It doesn't mean he did either sir."

"Captain, Harmony and I were planning to talk to the Gunny, you are more than welcome to come."

"Give me fifteen minuets, I have to return a phone call." He replied with a firm nod.

"Yes sir." Harmony replied and turned on her heel heading off.

"Oh and Lieutenant Rabb." Harm called out.

"Yes sir?" She turned around.

"Good job." He smiled winking at her.

Harmony nodded in reply, unable to hide her smile. She followed Bud to his office. "Has he always been this impossible?"

Bud raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Captain Rabb, my father?"

Bud grinned. "He takes his job seriously. Listen this is suppose to go to court tomorrow. You interested in sitting co-counsel with me? After all you are the one who found the evidence."

"Is it possible I was switched at birth, that perhaps he isn't my father?" Harmony froze. "For real? I mean sir, if you feel I am up for the challenge sir, I would love to sit co-counsel, sir."

Bud shook his head. "There is no possible way you are not his daughter. It's not possible, and yes." Bud replied smiling. "I think this could be good for you."

Harmony couldn't hide her smile. "Sir, I am definitely am honored that you feel I am confident enough to warrant sitting co-counsel with you, and I am excited. Thank you."

"Just promise me one thing Lieutenant?" Bud smiled a bit

"What would that be Commander Roberts?" Harmony waited for his response.

The smiled on Bud's face did not fade. "A front row ticket to the first Rabb vs. Rabb?"

Harmony laughed. "No problem sir."

**1427 Zulu**

**Navy Brig**

**Washington, D.C**

"Sergeant," Bud spoke up. "Whom are you covering for?"

The sergeant sat up right his green eyes focused forward. "No one sir. I did it, it was me."

"Unless you have a doppelganger, I don't think it was you." Harmony quipped.

That was enough to break the Gunny's conversation. "Ma'am, with all due respect you don't know what you are talking about. I don't see how any of this is your business? What are you anyways, the JAG mascot?"

Harm felt his blood boil. "Gunnery that was uncalled for." He growled.

"Sir," The Gunnery glanced at him. "It's none of her business."

"On the contrary Taylor." Bud spoke up. "Lieutenant Rabb is sitting co-counsel tomorrow, she is on your side. Therefore it is her business."

"I don't want her on my side Commander. I do not want her in the courtroom at all." He again was staring forward.

"Because she is a woman?" Bud asked.

"Her gender has nothing to do with this. Her lack of qualifications have everything to do with it. Last I checked Lieutenant Rabb was your secretary Commander Roberts."

"I think it is because Lieutenant Rabb is female." Harm spoke up as he stood to his feet. His large statute towered over everyone as he paced back and fourth. "I think your lack of respect for females is why your brutally murdered your wife by stabbing her not once, not twice, but eight times with a large kitchen knife."

"No sir. I loved my wife very much. I have no problems respecting females. I respect Lieutenant Rabb as an officer, but as co-counsel I do not."

"So then why did you stab and kill your wife Gunny?" Harm asked coldly leaning over the sergeant. "Maybe your meal wasn't hot enough? Or maybe she didn't bring you a beer. Or maybe she said no. Was that it? Did you lose control when your wife said no to a physical pursuit?"

"When were you going to mention to use that you were pulled over by the Montgomery County Sheriff for a DUI." Harmony finally broke the thick tension that was building in the room.

"How did you-" He shot her a quick glance.

"I am not as inexperienced as you think I am." Harmony replied. "You are left handed?"

"Right handed ma'am but what has this got to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing really," Harmony spoke nonchalantly. "Just that whoever killed your wife was left handed that's all."

The Gunny blinked a few times before turning away from Harmony. "I am willing to take the fall. I am willing to skip court marshal and stay in the Brig. Case closed."

"So then we put you behind bars, you ride out the rest of your miserable life behind bars, while some other woman dies the same way you did because the wrong man is behind bars. Look I get the whole Semper Fi thing my stepmother was a Marine. Semper Fidelis, always faithful? Right?" She could see the Gunny had something to say but she put her hands up. "Don't worry Gunny I am going to stop circling the airport and land the plane. Who are you covering for and are they really worth it?"

He stared at her then looked to Bud and Harm. "My brother is worth it ma'am."

Harm's eyes went wide his daughter had just won the case. She basically kicked his ass in less than an hour. Damn that Rabb DNA. "Your brother?"

"I came home and he was covered in her blood." Gunnery Taylor hung his head. "I had to take the fall. I had no choice. I gave him a bath got him all cleaned up and made it look like I did it. See my brother has Asperger's and he – he didn't know what he was doing. I did it for my brother because as his older brother and because of his disorder it is my job to protect him. I need to protect him. He won't make it in jail sir. I can. I am a Marine let me do this for him. Please?"

Harmony sunk into her chair, this was not what she was expecting. This case had gone from bad to worse in 60 seconds. Now they had to try a boy with a mentally disability for a crime he had no idea he was committing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**A/N 2: I was not going to post this until tomorrow however my fiancé's dad passed away and I won't be around for a few days. So this will be the last chapter until maybe Tuesday at the earliest. The best bet is put this story on alert and then when I post chapter four you will know. Also for the Asperger's thing, that issue and all is going to be answered in a later chapter. **

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~3~**

**2055 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

"If you don't need anything else sir, would it be ok if I left. Mike and I are going to a baseball game tonight. It's an engagement gift from Uncle A.J. Our seats are right behind home plate." Harmony questioned Bud.

"You can go Harmony." He replied stacking a few folders. "You ok Harmony?"

"I am fine sir, I mean after tomorrow it is no longer our case, it will go to the state of Maryland and Patrick Taylor will be charged with murder one. I just hope they can send him somewhere else besides jail. I know he has to do time. The kid might have Aspergers, but he is still human and shouldn't be allowed to get away with the crime because he is different, but because he IS different he shouldn't go to jail with everyone else. The American justice system drives me nuts sir. I did some research and I think Patrick Taylor might have more than Aspergers, I made a note of it in the file so someone can evaluate him more, maybe they missed something. I just hope it is taken care of, it's a shame it could have been prevented too."

"I am working on that, I made a few phone calls and I am waiting on a few phone calls. There is a place in Alexandria that might be perfect for Patrick."

"Really sir?" Harmony beamed. "Will you call me if you hear anything?"

"Well seeing as how it is almost five o'clock I probably will not know until tomorrow, but I will tell you as soon as I know. But you should get going the first pitch is in 45 minuets. I will see you tomorrow morning."

**2130 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, VA**

Harm held Mackenzie in his arms. "Your big sister kicked my six today, yes she did." He spoke as she giggled in his arms. "She is going to be better than daddy and might force daddy into retirement."

Mackenzie giggled.

"Oh you think this is funny? Huh?" He placed Mackenzie in her high chair and poured some apple juice into her sippy cup.

Mackenzie giggled some more and stuck her tongue out. "Harmy funny daddy."

"Yes she's real funny Princess." He kissed her forehead.

"So what is going to happen now?" Mac asked.

"Well we will deal with the Gunny lying to us, and the state of Maryland will handle his brothers case." He adjusted Mackenzie in his arms, planting a small kiss on her cheek. "She was really good Mac. Just when I thought I knew where she was going, BAM!" Harm spoke. "Harmony is vicious."

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess." Mac smiled at her husband.

"I am not that bad." He looked at Mac. "Am I?"

"Oh you had your moments, and I see you have passed those on to Harmony."

"Was I honestly that bad?" Harm asked in a worried tone.

"Hun." Mac took a few steps forward enclosing the gap between them. "You are an amazing lawyer and Harmony is learning from the best. Relax." She enclosed what was left of the space between them. "Maybe if you were not so good at your job Harmony wouldn't be so good and she would not be using what you taught her against you." Mac told him pressing her lips against his. "Now come on dinner is getting cold and the sooner we finish dinner the sooner we can have dessert."

Letting Mackenzie finish up her bottle Harm placed her safely in her bassinette. "Oh really? What are we having for dessert?"

"It involves lace, and me in said lace; Captain."

A please smiled pulled at the corner of lips.

"That's not all flyboy. A little chocolate syrup, some whip cream, and a few cherries." A s Harm sat down, she placed the bowl of pasta in front of him, stopping to nipple on his ear. "You have to eat all of your dinner sailor, or you go to bed without dessert."

A warming sensation went from his ears down his body. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me and see." Mac replied sitting down.

"You drive a hard bargain." Harm smiled as he put a pile of pasta on to his plate. He topped the pasta with plenty of sauce. "However, because I always enjoy your dessert I promise to eat all of my dinner." Harm winked at Mac.

"I didn't think it would be a problem sailor." She too now had a pile of sauce-covered pasta on her plate. "So what would you say to paying for Harmony and Mikey's honeymoon as their wedding gift?"

"I thought we would pay for the whole wedding instead. Ten to one they are going to have a military wedding, why not go the whole nine yards. White horses and a carriage, a big reception, the wedding every little girl dreams about. I don't count on any help from big Bud," he gathered spaghetti on his fork. "I don't know if inviting Big Bud will be a good idea.. He didn't come to Bud's wedding, and if he did come, he would probably wouldn't be much fun." Taking a bite of the pasta he chewed and swallowed. "I just think Harmony should focus on school and not how she is going to pay for a wedding." He shrugged.

"She is really lucky to have such a great father. It won't be cheap Harm." Mac grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

"I have been kind of saving for this since her eighth birthday. I knew it wasn't going to be cheap when she told me she wanted to marry Johnny Depp. It won't be that bad, we can do it."

Mac grinned. "You never stop amazing me Harm."

"Already started a wedding fund slash college for trouble over there." Harm pointed to Mackenie who was busy playing in her plate of spaghetti."

"Well your daddy is just full of surprises today huh?" Mac smiled at her daughter knowing she was going to have a big mess to clean up before dessert.

"Harmy beat daddy." She had her had covered in pasta. "Harmy beat daddy." The girl repeated.

"That she did." Harm replied shaking his head. "Your sister is going to be a real good lawyer."

"She send bad guys bye bye?"

"She will send them bye-bye, yes." Harm grinned.

"Harmy like daddy, mommy say so. Mommy also say daddy pain in butt."

Harm looked right at Mac. "Oh she did?"

Mac turned beat red and pretended as if she didn't hear anything.

"Well daddy will have to talk to her about that later." He winked at his wife and shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth.

Harm volunteered to do the dishes while Mac gave Mackenzie her bath and put her to bed. His job was the lesser of the two evils, least in his eyes. While he loved his little girl very much, giving her a bath wasn't something he enjoyed. Usually he would end up more wet than she was. Finishing the last dish he placed it safely in the strainer, and dried his hands off.

"I put her to bed." Mac closed the bedroom door behind her. "Now," a devious grin swept across her face and she stood in front of Harm, trailing her fingers down his chest. "We can have dessert."

"I like that. Having dessert with you has always been something I've liked. It's definitely one of my most favorite meals." He leaned in and pulled Mac towards him, kissing her deeply. "I love you. His fingers ran through her hair and his lips once again met hers, kissing her never got old.

**1145 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

Two Months Later…

"Harmony, I am going to call Bud, tell him you are sick and can't come in." Mikey stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching as Harmony threw up. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Kill me." Harmony moaned. Leaning against the bathroom wall she looked at Mikey. "I have to go into work Mike. Your brother, he's going up against the Supreme Court on Monday and he needs to focus on that, he needs my-" Harmony found herself throwing up again.

"You're sick baby. He will understand." Mikey held the cordless phone in his hand. "I am calling him, that's final." He dialed Bud's number. "You will thank me later." Mikey smiled walking into the bathroom he sat down next to Harmony. "Hey Bud."

"Mikey, hey what's up?" Bud's voice came from the other end.

"Harmony is sick, she's been throwing up for about twenty minutes. So she is going to-" The phone was ripped from his hand.

"Sir, I am going to be late. I need some extra time, that's all. I'll have some tea and this should-" again her stomach growled and she was dumping it contents into the toilet.

Mikey took the phone from her. "She is being a horrible patient."

"Tell her to stay home Mike. There is nothing here that we cannot handle without her. Tell her I will be fine, and to get some rest. Make sure you tell her that is an order."

"Yes sir." Mikey replied.

"Tell Harmony feel better, and I will see her tomorrow." Bud spoke up again. "Talk to you later Mikey."

Mikey hung up. "Commander Roberts gave you an order to stay home. He said get some rest, feel better, and he will see you tomorrow."

Harmony groaned. "Supreme Court. Monday."

"He can handle it." Mikey kissed her forehead and helped Harmony to her feet. "I have to run to the Navy Yard, it shouldn't take more than two hours ok."

Harmony nodded. "Ok, go."

Mikey looked at his fiancé. "Will you be ok?"

"Hun, I flew Hornets and landed them on air craft carries, I think I can handle the stomach flu. Just go, ok. I will be fine; relax."

"I don't know." There was that long, a look that scared him straight. "Ok, ok I am going. I love you."

"I love you too, now go before you are late." Harmony ordered as she walked over to the couch and laid down.

Mikey grabbed his cover and leaned down kissing her. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Harmony replied smiling softly. Once Mikey was gone Harmony pulled on her slippers and was out the door. She had done the math in her head and figured she needed to be sure. Harmony needed a pregnancy test.

~*~*~*~

"Ok most sophisticated piece of technology I have ever peed on, give me the news…" closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer Harmony looked at the stick. "Holy Mary Mother of God." On top of everything that was going on in her life, this was the last thing she needed. There was a wedding to plan, classes to take, cases to research. There was so much she had to do and could hardly find time to do it, so how the hell was she going do this.

Mikey shoved the key into the lock, and soon swung the door open. Hey," he dropped the house keys in a small wooden bowl and crossed the floor to the couch. "How are you feeling?" He sat down next to Harmony and pulled her into his arms.

"Better actually." That was a lie she was a wreck. Her mind was going in over drive. "I had some toast and that tea Mac ordered for me. It was pretty good tea, as far as tea from Israel goes." Harmony cast Mikey her best smile. "Did you get everything done?"

"That's good." He traced his fingers down her arm, along her soft peach skin. Mikey nuzzled his face against hers. "Everything is done, and you and I have the rest of the day free." He smiled softly. Only she could make the scent of her Honey and Milk shampoo with a side of vomit, smell good.

"I was going to make my Lemon Pepper Chicken for dinner, is that one?" Harmony asked changing the channel to ZNN.

"I love your lemon chicken." Which he did it had the right mixture of chicken, lemon, and pepper.

"Well it's really my dad's recipe, it's always been one of my favorites, though mine never tastes anything like his." Harmony stood to her feet. "I got to run to store and get a few items, mainly the chicken." She laughed and place a kiss on his cheek. "I won't be long, I promise."

Mikey smiled up at her. "You want me to come with?"

Harmony shook her head, "no it won't take me long. But could you cut some onion up for me and pre-heat the oven to 375?"

"I can do that." Mikey stood up. He put his hands on her arms. "There is something different about you. I am not sure what it is, but it's good." He leaned in and kissed her. She tastes so good. How did I get so lucky? Breaking the kiss he smiled. "Be careful ok babe." He pushed her bangs behind her ears. "Oh can you pick up some Mountain Dew please."

"Different?" This was not good. She couldn't be glowing already. No! God pregnancy was horrible. Screw AIDS being a bad STD. This was the nightmare of all STDs. "No I am still the same Harmony Rabb I was this morning." Only now I have a vile and disgusting creature growing in me. Harmony couldn't help bu t to smile when they locked lips. "Mountain Dew got." Stealing one last kiss Harmony was out the door. When Mackenzie was born her father had to trade his 'Vette for a more family friendly vehicle. Not wanting to give up the 'Vette completely he gave it to Harmony, with two conditions, she took care of it, and he could still drive it every now and then. Now that she had a bun in the oven the 'Vette might actually have to go. A two seater wasn't ideal for family car.

The drive to the market gave Harmony plenty of time to think. She needed that, having to tell Mikey they were not only going to be getting married but starting a family sooner than they thought was not exactly a fun idea. They were both young and had their whole lives ahead of them. Heck she still had two years of school, if not more left of law school. She screwed the pooch with the whole flying business Harmony was not about to let history repeat itself.

There was always adoption; it might be best for them. Sure they had the money but their lives were not ready for a baby yet. Even though Mikey was working at the Navy Yard, there was still a chance he could be shipped off. Then what? Does she sit at home all day wondering if her husband would come home, if her child would have a father?

After the market Harmony made a detour to the local Baby's R Us store. No matter what they chose she was going to have to tell Mikey. He was the father after all. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Maybe they could make it work? Day care, her dad and Mac could help. Even Bud and Harriet, Harmony was sure Harriet wouldn't mind. Ok so Harmony was praying that Harriet would not mind. Harmony's biggest fear was if she did this, she would have to do it alone.

She found an infant sized sailor outfit. Harmony wasn't planning so much on telling him, rather than having him open a gift and figure it out for himself. She chose this plan because Harmony did not think that she could handle telling him. This was much easier. Hopefully he would figure it out though.

When dinner finished Harmony went into the bedroom and came out with the gift bag. "Here." A nervous smile wavered across her face. "Open it."

"What is this for?" Mikey raising an eyebrow, he peaked into the bag. "But I didn't get you anything."

"Just open it." She growled. "Stop stalling."

"Yes ma'am!" Mikey saluted his fiancé and winked at her. Pulling out the tissue paper he reached in and pulled out the small sailors outfit. "Well I will say I am flattered, but it's not my size." He was confused. "Or did it shrink in the wash?"

"No it didn't shrink and I know it's not your size Mike." Harmony chewed nervously on her nail.

"I don't think it would fit Mackenzie either."

Harmony sighed; he was not going to make this easy at all. "Because it's not for Mackenzie Mike."

Mike was confused. "I don't get it. This is for a baby. We don't have a-" he stopped and looked at Harmony, "are you?" He smiled softly. "You're pregnant?"

Harmony nodded nervously. "That was morning sickness this morning."

"You're pregnant!" Mikey cheered. "I am going to be a dad!" He picked Harmony up in his arms and spun her around. "We're having a baby!" He felt a wave of euphoria over take him as he finally put Harmony back down, and his lips met hers. "A baby!"

Harmony smiled a bit wishing she could be as excited as he was. Though she was thankful he was excited. "I have to make an appointment with a doctor, but the test said I was." She walked over to the couch and sat down, burying her head into her hands.

"You aren't happy?" Mikey asked in a worried voice taking a seat next to Harmony. "I mean this is what we talked about."

"I know." Harmony nodded her head. "But the timing, I mean school, the wedding, work; all of it. Mike I don't know if I can do this? I don't know if I can handle being a mother."

"You won't be doing it alone." He cupped her face in his hand. "Harmony look at me." He lifted her chin with his fingers. "You are amazing, you are smart, talented, and you work your tail off. If anyone can do this, I know you can. You have me, your dad, Mac, Bud, Harriet, and a whole lot of other people who will help you."

Harmony looked into his eyes. "Mikey I-"

"Shhh." He pulled Harmony into a hug and held her. "We will get through this I promise you. Would I lie to you?"

Harmony shook her head.

"Ok then." He kissed her cheek. "We are going to be parents."

"I was worried you wouldn't be happy." Harmony commented. "That maybe you would call the wedding off because of it."

"I love you. I am marrying you because I love you and most of all, Harmony I want to have a family with you."

Harmony smiled. "How did I get so lucky?" She kissed Mikey. "We should go tell my parents. I found these shirts that say World's Greatest Grandpa and one that says World's Greatest Grandma." Harmony shrugged. "Figured I would keep up with the theme."

"Let's go then, the sooner the better." Mikey felt like he was on cloud nine. "I can't believe I am going to be a dad. That you and I are going to have a family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~4~**

**2245 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, VA**

"Harmyyyyyyy!" Mackenzie ran when she saw Harmony in the living room.

"Hey you." She scooped Mackenzie up into her arms kissing her cheek. "How is my favorite little sister?"

Mackenzie hugged her older sister and then grinned when Mikey walked in. "Mikeyyyyyyyy!" She started squirming so Harmony put her down and watched run over to Mike.

"Mini Mac!" He beamed, "come here." He picked her up and hugged her.

Harmy brought mommy and daddy presents and she brought me a my little pony." Mackenzie held it out so Mikey could see.

"Wow, well I am jealous." Mikey smiled walking toward Harmony. "Come on, lets go see what those presents are ok?"

"Otay." She rested her head against Mikey and wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the pony.

"Just open them will you." Harmony coaxed her dad and mom. "Please."

Harm looked over at Mac and shrugged. "On my count…"

Smiling Mac placed the bag in front of her and rubbed both hands together.

"One…, two…, three…," he pulled the tissue paper out and put it to the side, before retrieving the shirt. "Worlds Greatest Grandpa…" he looked over at Mac, she seemed just as confused.

"Mine says Worlds Greatest Grandma." She turned her attention to Harmony and started to smile. "Are you?"

Harmony only nodded in reply.

"Harmony congratulations." Mac stood up. "Harm! Harmony is pregnant." She followed her joy up with a hug.

"Are you sure?" Harm asked his daughter.

"I see the doctor in two days, but it wasn't the stomach flu this morning, it was morning sickness. The at home test said yes."

Harm was to his feet and pulled Harmony into a hug. "I am going to be a grandpa." Breaking the hug he smiled at her. "Though I wish you would have waited until you were a little older to get married, you're still my little girl and all of this…I mean I am happy, but it seems like just yesterday you were having your 7th birthday."

"Gives a whole new spin on Pappy? Huh?" Harmony playfully elbowed her father. "Dad I want to walk down the isle, not be wheeled down, and I will still be your little girl, baby or no baby."

"On second though this grandfather thing is all it's cracked up to be." He spoke teasingly.

"I just hope I can drop the baby weight before the wedding. Good thing we planned it when we did. Had we done it sooner I would look like a beluga whale." Harmony joked as she now stood next to Mikey. His arm was draped around her.

"You're going to be a great mother." Mac commented.

Harmony bit down on her bottom lip. "I hope you're right. There is so much I am unsure about. Like being able to do this and go to school and work at JAG all at the same time."

"Hey." Harm spoke his voice was serious as he pointed a finger at his daughter. "If anyone can do this it's you. My daughter doesn't back down from anything."

"Flying Hornets is one thing dad, motherhood is a whole other deal. One in which I didn't learn about in the Navy. I am freaking scared."

Seeing the fear in his daughters eyes his father instincts kicked in. "Come here." Harm quickly pulled Harmony into a hug, holding her tightly. "Trust me when I tell you that you can do this." He rested his chin on her head. "I have faith in you, and everyone else does."

"What about school dad? I really want to graduate and take the bar." Harmony sighed looking down. She nervously fussed with her engagement ring.

Harm broke the hug and held Harmony at arms lengths. "You will. Mac can watch him or her while you are at school, and when I am home we both can watch the baby."

"Your dad is right Harmony." Mac looked at Harm, "hey how about you and Mike go celebrate with a beer at Mc Murphys, Harmony and I need some mother daughter time." Her cheeks formed a smile as she put her arm around Harmony.

Harm knew that look. "Lieutenant, we should listen to her. Come on." Harm grabbed his car keys.

"Yes sir." Mike firmly responded. "I'll be back soon, ok. I love you." He kissed Harmony, then bent down kissing her belly. "Daddy loves you."

Harmony made a face. "I am not one of those troll doll with a jewel in my belly button. What I am trying to say is, you aren't going to do that every time you leave are you?"

Mikey looked at Harmony and smiled before kissing her belly again. "Mommy is just grumpy ignore her. She will be better once your Uncle Bud finishes his Supreme Court case." He kissed Harmony once more cupping her face in his hand and resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, so much."

"I know and I love you too." Harmony kissed him softly. You better go before my dad goes nuts, ok?"

Mikey nodded. "If you need anything call my cell ok babe?"

Harmony nodded. "Have fun, oh and dad go easy on him. I would like my kid to have a father and I would like to get married."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harm waved her off following Mikey out of the front door and to the car.

"Are you having second thoughts about the baby?" Mac got right to the point.

"I don't mom, I'm just – it's really over whelming. Mike and I talked about kids but I figured after we were married and after I graduated from Georgetown. Not while I was planning a wedding and going to school. I have so much to do and I don't think I have enough time to do it."

"Harmony you are not thinking about having an abortion?" Mac asked.

Harmony didn't reply.

"Harmony." Mac was worried.

"I might not have a choice. You know as well as I do a baby takes up a lot of time, time I currently don't have. Finally got a 4.0 GPA and I don t want to lose it. I am sitting co-counsel with Commander Roberts almost every case now. I am working my six off to be where I am and I am finally getting somewhere. I don't want to screw it up now." Harmony let out a loud sigh. "I just don't think I can do this Mac, not right now, not with screwing something up."

Mac could see the tears forming in Harmony's eyes. "Hey. Hey! Listen to me Harmony. You of all people won't screw anything up. You just have to have the faith in you everyone else does. Who cares if you don't graduate with a 4.0…"

"I do Mac, don't you get it. I do. It's important to me." Harmony hissed.

"Why? What is so different between a 4.0 and lets say a 3.5?" Mac asked.

"Point five percent and-." Harmony looked down. "I already let my dad down once, this is my chance to make it up to him to be the perfect daughter he wants."

"I should keelhaul you sailor. You know darn well your father is proud of you and doesn't think you let him down. What on earth gave you that idea?"

"It's like he doesn't look at me the same since I was shot down and started at JAG." Harmony confessed.

"You're joking right? Harmony everyday your dad comes home all he talks about is how proud he is of you, how good o f a lawyer you are going to be…" Mac leaned in. "How scared he is of facing you in a courtroom."

"Mommy I'm thirsty." Mackenzie walked in.

Mac scooped her up into her arms and carried Mackenzie into the kitchen. "He is very proud of you Harmony, you have no idea. She pulled a juice box out of the refrigerator and handed it to Mackenzie before putting her back down.

"Wait? Did you just say my dad is scared of going against me?" Harmony asked.

"You tell him I told you that and you will see what my killer Marine instincts are like."

"Well he probably won't have to worry about that now. It looks like I won't be graduating from law school anytime soon."

"You can do this Harmony, I know you can. You won't be doing it alone either." Mac stood in front of Harmony now.

"Ok let's say I have this baby and I end up being a horrible mother?"

Mac laughed. "That is not possible sailor. I have seen you with Mackenzie, but not just her; Bud and Harriet's kids as well. You are amazing with them and they all adore you. I know it is scary, I mean I had the same fears." Mac sighed slightly and sat down on the couch, patting the seat along side her. "When you were younger what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"A fighter pilot, duh." Harmony shrugged.

"Before that?" Mac tilted her head. "Think back a bit."

"I wanted to take my grandfathers call sign and put a spin on it. Hammering Harmony, a pro-wrestler, a heavy weight champion for the USWF; United States Wrestling Federation!" Harmony grinned a little. Though I would have had to put on a few pounds before than. I'd be a pretty sorry heavy weight champion at 94lbs."

"What else?" Mac waited.

"A mom." Harmony sighed. "I was 12, I was young and I didn't know any better. I thought having kids was what a woman was to do. Now I am 26-years-old trying to be a lawyer and I have people telling me how I could be the first female Judge Advocate General. It's a whole different level of pressure and now I know there is more to being a woman than shooting kids out of my vagina. It was a long time ago when I was 12, before I knew what the real world was really like. Before I flew Hornets, before the Navy, before any of this."

"You are still the same person Harmony and if you could do it as Hammering Harmony, you can do it has Harmony Mason Rabb – Roberts. I know you can." She lifted Harmony's chin. "You can do this Harmony and that little baby is going to have the best mother ever."

Harmony was silent for a few moments. "Would you help me?" Harmony choked out. "Please?"

"Harmony…" Mac pulled the young girl in and hugged her tightly. "Of course I will." She could feel Harmony sobbing against her, and hugged her tightly. "I will be there for you every step of the way, and so will your dad." Mac released the hug and looked into Harmony's eyes. Using her thumb she dried a few stray tears. "You want me to come with you to your doctors appointment?" Mac pushed some hair out of Harmony's face.

Harmony nodded. "You think I will get a lollipop when I am there?"

Mac started to laugh. "I will see what we can do, ok?"

**2330 Zulu**

**McMurphy's Pub**

**Washington, D.C**

On the way to the bar Harm called Bud, he figured that Mikey needed his big brother to celebrate. This was the perfect way, at least in Harm's eyes. The three men could celebrate while his daughter and wife chatted. He asked if Harriett wanted to go by his place, but she had to watch the kids.

"So what was so important that I had to rush over here for?" Bud asked moments after walking in and spotting his brother and Harm in a corner. The sound of music and chatter filled the room.

"Your brother has something he wants to tell you." Harm smiled sipping at his beer.

"I do?" He felt a sharp elbow from Harm. "Oh I do." He smiled a bit. "You're going to be an uncle."

Harm grinned sipping at his beer, the white foam making a mustache on his top lip. He could see how Bud was trying to figure it out.

"I am?" Bud looked at Harm confused and than turned to his brother finally it click and his confused look then turned into one of joy. "Mikey!" he gave Mikey a brotherly hug. "So I am guess that Harmony didn't have the stomach flu this morning."

"No sir. She did an at home test and it came back positive, she meets with her doctor in two days to be a 100% sure, but I am pretty sure that I am about to be a father. I am gunna be a dad!" Finding a chair Mikey stood on it. "I AM GOING TO BE A DAD!" he shouted so everyone in the bar could hear him.

The commotion around the bar ceased and everyone turned their attention towards Mikey before finally cheering, clapping and shouting their congratulations to him. Mikey jumped down from the chair and took a celebratory sip from his bottle of beer.

"I am real happy for you Mike." Bud spoke proudly before hugging his brother once again. Bud broke the hug and looked into his brother's eyes. "You're going to be a great dad. I mean you are a pretty amazing uncle, so I can't see why you wouldn't be an even better father."

Mikey smiled shyly. "Thanks Bud. I never knew I could feel this happy, excited, and nervous all at the same time."

"I felt the same way when Little A.J was born. When Harriet told me she was pregnant I was so happy, and at the same time I was terrified. I kept thinking about all the what ifs, it drove me nuts, but it will gets easier and once the baby is here it will fly. You'll see that all that stuffed you worried about is really not that bad after all."

Mikey nodded. "I keep thinking about diapers, and first steps, and school, and drivers Ed, and college and everything else and the baby is not even here yet." He laughed a bit. "Can't imagine how I am going to be when he or she actually gets here."

"It's all going to be ok, it will all work out Mike, and just know if you need anything Harriet and I are always a phone call away."

"I know Bud and thanks, my kid is going to have one hell of a great uncle." Mikey grinned patting Bud on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~5~**

**1348 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

"Pregnant huh?" A smile crossed Admiral Locklyn's face. Even if he wanted to be serious he couldn't, not when one of his officers was going to be a parent.

"Yes sir." Harmony replied sitting across from Admiral Locklyn. "I can still work, and I would like to work until the baby is born, take my six weeks off and return to work. I plan on staying in school during this time."

He nodded his head a few times and peered over his wire-rimmed glasses. "Sounds like you have this all planned out Lieutenant." He stood up. "Well all I can say is congratulations, and if you anything during your pregnancy please feel free to come to me."

Harmony stood to her feet and saluted him. "Thank you sir. Sir would it be all right if I returned to my post. With Commander Roberts standing up at the Supreme Court there is a lot to be done for his return."

"Actually, I would like it if you would stick around. I was about to call your father and Commander Tiner in here. Captain Rabb will be prosecuting a Marine who might have made extremely anti-Semitic remarks. Tiner will be defending him, and until Commander Roberts returns you will be working with Tiner. Would you be interested in sitting co-counsel?"

"Wow, sir. If it is ok with Lieutenant Commander Tiner I would be honored too. Thank you." A small graced her face. "I am grateful for an chance in which I am allowed to sit co-counsel. I learn a lot, more than any book at Georgetown sir."

"I know the few times I was able to sit co-counsel while going through law school I took full advantage of and use it to my advantage. Books can only teach you so much Lieutenant, the rest you learn by observation and participation."

"Yes sir." Harmony replied with a firm nod.

"Can I ask you something Lieutenant, and I do not mean any offence by it either?"

"Sure." Harmony raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are Jewish right?" He leaned forward.

"Well yes, but I don't practice the religion. I mean when I was younger my dad attempted to have a Passover Seder once. Celebrate Hanukah a few times, but nothing major."

"Why is it that you don't practice?" The Admiral asked taking a bag of cherry Twizzlers from his drawer and offering her one.

Harmony grinned taking two of the cherry Twizzlers. "You sound like Captain Turner now. I never believed in the idea of making one thing more important than another. Who is to say one religion is more important than the other. Or that religion shapes who I am. I am who I am because of how I was raised and how I chose to lead my life."

Securing his candy back in his drawer the Admiral nodded, "but you go to the Christmas mass?"

"It's like a tradition sir. I am not going for the religious or spiritual aspect of it. I go because I am with the people I love and care about. It's a chance to gather with everyone I know out of work, and well when I was younger…" a sheepish grinned crossed her lips. "I won't lie sir, it was about the gifts."

He chuckled. "My grandson says the same thing." He opened the file and read the case over once more. "Do you think that your religious background will reflect on how you view this case?"

"I have to be objective sir. I cannot allow outside issues in my life to influence how I view something in a courtroom. It 's like tunnel vision in the cockpit. I can't focus on one thing. I have to have an open mind and view the issue from both sides. It is true when they say there is two sides to every story." Harmony explained. "However, if you feel that my background might affect the outcome than I will step aside. It will only be fair."

"Well Major Bronson will be very lucky to have you and Tiner in his corner." Smiling at her Admiral Locklyn pressed the button on his phone calling his yeoman. "Petty Officer Yates, can you have Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Tiner come into my office please?"

"Yes sir!" his voice crackled from the speakerphone.

Moments later both Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Tiner walked through the door. "Sir." Their voiced rang out in unison.

"As you were." He pointed to two empty seats, "please have a seat." The Admiral who had been standing now sat down himself. "First off tell me Captain how does it feel knowing you are going to be a grandfather."

Harm looked at his daughter for a moment. "It seems like just yesterday she was starting her very first day at school, and now she is getting married and having kids of her own. I am excited though, and most of all I am happy for her."

Harmony blushed. "Captain you are embarrassing me."

Tiner laughed a bit. "I can still remember her wandering around here at Christmas time asking for a pony. She would ask everyone she could find for that pony."

Harmony tried to hide her embarrassment. "Kids, they say the darndest things." Harmony laughed a bit and then shot Tiner a glance.

"My granddaughter wants a pony." The Admiral smiled. "Last year it was a penguin."

Harmony's eyes grew wide and she snapped her head towards her father.

"No!" he knew what was coming up. "I think a baby will keep you busy enough, besides where would you keep it?"

"Build a walk in freezer, he could live in the freezer sir." Harmony matter-of-factly replied.

For some reason Admiral Locklyn found this very amusing. "The Lieutenant has a point Captain."

"Sir, please do not encourage her." Harm let out a low chuckle.

The Admiral laughed once more while shaking his head. "Time to get to business. Major Jonathan Bronson has been accused of making extremely Anti-Semitic remarks." He handed Captain Rabb the file. "I won't repeat what was said by him, because I find the phrases disgusting. Review his Article 32 and see if there is enough evidence to sustain a court marshal. Captain you will be prosecuting while Lieutenant Commander Tiner you will be defending, also I have asked Lieutenant Rabb to sit co-counsel with you, if it is not a problem with you. I think that this case might be a great learning experience. It is already receiving a lot of attention in the press and the outcome might set precedence for other cases of such nature." He watched as Captain Rabb handed Tiner the file.

"Well if Harmony is up for the challenge, I would be more than welcomed to have her in my corner." Tiner replied and brought his attention back to the file. "I did not think that people still thought like this. That there were people out there who still thought the Holocaust did not happen." Tiner shook his head. "I won't lie to you sir, but Major Bronson isn't going to have an easy time. I will however, defend him to the best of my abilities and make sure he has the best counsel possible. If he did say these things, I hope he pays for it."

"Which is what I will see happens if he is guilty. The United States Armed Forces doesn't need a person who thinks like that. The country doesn't. We have an African American as President; I think it's time we move on from such narrow-minded thoughts. What happened to all men were created equal?" Harm spoke with a shrug.

"Well some of us women wanted to be equal." Smiling softly Harmony spoke up and cast a glance to her father.

"Sorry all people are created equal?" Harm corrected himself

Harmony made a face. "On second though this woman is ok with the phrase all men, because people are created equal just doesn't sound as…it's weird sir."

"Well man or woman either way SECNav wants a quick resolution to this and I hope that the three of you can make that happen." The Admiral told his officers

"Aye, aye sir!" Harmony spoke standing to her feet.

Both Harm and Tiner soon followed. "Yes sir."

"Good. Then the three of you are dismissed." The Admiral spoke with a firm nod.

They filed out of the office and Harmony quickly caught up with Tiner. "So uhm I will get on the research and see if something like this has happened before, or if there is anything else close. Sound good?"

Tiner stopped. "uh…yeah, good. If you need anything just let me know." He smiled softly at her.

"I really could use a green tea." Harmony let a small smile pull at the corner of her mouth. "Please?"

"Since you volunteered to do the part of the work I absolutely hate, I think I can arrange a green tea." Tiner chuckled.

"Thanks Tiner."

"By the way, congratulations on the whole getting married and having a baby and everything. It's weird though."

"Why is it weird?" Harmony questioned.

"You're not a little kid anymore."

Harmony laughed. "That happens Tiner, people they age, they grow up, it's a cycle of life."

"I just always thought I would be married before you." Tiner nervously spoke, his face filling with redness.

"What about you and Coates? You two seemed, really cute together. What happened with you two?" She started to walk with him.

"We are still together, we are doing great actually. But she's been out to sea for the past six months…"

"You miss her huh?" Harmony smiled a bit. Poor Tiner he was a love struck puppy. "You should ask her to marry you."

"I don't know – I don't know if she would say yes."

"Well she can't say yes if you don't ask her you big goof." Harmony giggled.

"Yeah but I need a ring…" He looked down at the floor. "I hear rings help and all, I'm just saying."

Harmony nodded. "Ok, and?"

"I don't know where to get one. The last time I gave a girl jewelry I was in the sixth grade and I gave my then girl friend a necklace. Turns out she was allergic to gold and her neck swelled up like a balloon and she had to go to the hospital."

"Oh…ouch. I see. You should have stuck with a strawberry ringpop." Harmony laughed a little. "Well I could always go with you, help you find the right one. Though I will give you some advice, if you are asking the girl to marry you a strawberry ringpop is not going to work."

"Well she has a weekend liberty next weekend."

"We can go Saturday afternoon." Harmony smiled and then winked at Tiner. "Just bring your check book or a credit card and I will do every thing else."

"Thank you, permission to hug." Tiner raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, permission granted." Harmony replied hugging Tiner. "Now I gotta get some research done ok, or Admiral Locklyn will keelhaul our asses."

**1825 Zulu**

**Treasured Oaks Home**

**Fairfax, VA**

When Gunnery Taylor had been cleared of murder a few months back Harmony promised him she would see that his brother, whom had actually killed the Gunny's wife would be taken care of. After a lot of phone calls and extensive research done by her and Bud Harmony found a place in Fairfax, the place in Alexandria had no room and the recommended this place. It was specifically designed for kids who were mentally or physically challenged and wouldn't be able to stay in a normal correctional facility. They would also allow the Gunnery to visit his brother every weekend.

Patrick Taylor had been evaluated before his admittance to Treasured Oaks and it was discovered that not only did the kid have a more server case of Asperger's than originally thought he also seemed to be bi-polar. It had gone undiagnosed for so long because it was thought to be part of his Aspergers.

"Thank you." Gunnery Taylor finally broke the strange silence.

"It wasn't all me, I had some help from Commander Roberts." Harmony walked with the Gunny while a caretaker who was walking with Patrick and giving them a tour.

"I know, but you could have easily just have not have done anything." He kept a few feet behind his brother.

Shrugging Harmony fiddled with her cover for a few. "I could have, but part of the reason I chose JAG was to help people who otherwise would have no help."

"JAG wasn't your first choice though. I googled you. You were that pilot, the one who got shot down, it was all over the news, and then during the rescue shots were fires and you were caught in the crossfire, you almost died."

"Sometimes I really hate the internet." Harmony mused.

The Gunny chuckled. "I was curious, that's all."

"You google everyone you come in contact with Gunny?" Harmony pondered.

"No ma'am, I wanted to see if I could find anything-" he let out a loud sigh. "My original plan was to see if I could dig up some dirt on you and get you off the case."

Harmony slowly nodded her head. "And they say chivalry is dead." Harmony mused sarcastically.

"I am sorry Lieutenant, that was before – it was before I knew you were going to go through all these lengths to help Pat." There was a moment of silence. "You miss flying ma'am?"

"Everyday, but JAG isn't so bad." They stopped walking for a moment as the caretaker pointed out a few things about the recreation room.

"The fighter pilots of the courtroom." A small smile crossed his lips.

"Something like that. I prefer to think of it as super heroes without shiny tights, but fighter pilots of the courtroom works too. My dad flew Tomcats and I learned everything I know from him. Not just in a cockpit, but in the courtroom as well. If I was going to choose something in the Navy, I wanted it to be something I knew and I wanted to be able to take that knowledge and use it for good. "

"Well I will say something, you're good at. The military legal world better watch out. I for one was scared of you." The Gunny found himself walking once again.

"And just think I did all of that without my RIO." Harmony joked. "Just imagine if I had her."

He couldn't help but to laugh at her response. "Hell have Mercy." Right any he blushed. "Sorry ma'am, shouldn't have said hell. Words like that are not very polite in the presence of a lady."

"Really Gunny it's no big deal, it's just a simple four letter word. I spent years on an aircraft carrier, I heard worse. Hell, I said worse. Sometimes I have a mouth like a sailor." She winked. "I just wish you would have come to me sooner and told me. You might be a Marine and I might be in the Navy, but we have one very important thing in common," she said. "We are still on the same side and that's fighting for the love of our country. I know Patrick is your brother, but I would have made sure that not only would I have had your six; but your brother's as well."

"I am really sorry for that Lieutenant, I should have had more trust in you, I really am sorry." He held his head down. "I hope you can expect my sincere apology on that."

"Just don't let it happen again Gunny." Harmony smiled a little, "and all will be forgiven." They were now at the end of their tour and it was time for Gunny Sergeant Taylor and his brothers to say their goodbyes. "I know you are worried, but your brother will be ok here. He can get the help he needs here and he will be ok."

"You really have no idea how grateful I am to you and Commander Roberts for doing this."

"Commander Roberts would have been here today, but those in the Supreme Court beckoned him." Harmony replied.

"Either way, this means a lot to me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had they sent Pat to a real jail."

"I wouldn't have been doing my job," she said. "Had Pat been placed in a normal jail. I am gonna go and let you and Pat spend some time together."

The Gunny stuck his hand out to shake Harmony's. "Don't give up the good fight Lieutenant Rabb, keep that legal fire burning."

Harmony returned the handshake. "No worries Gunny, I don't plan on letting the fire die anytime soon." Releasing his hand Harmony turned and was headed back down the narrow hallway when a voice called out for her. Turn she saw Patrick running towards her and then felt his arms hug her tightly.

"Thank you." His soft voice spoke, holding on to her waist.

Harmony couldn't hide her smile. "You be good ok, and take care of your brother for me ok?"

The boy stood awkwardly as he saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh wait I forgot something." Harmony reached into her white purse and pulled out a bag of sour gummy worms. "I heard these were your favorite."

Pat grabbed the package from Harmony and hugged it tightly while nodding his head yes. He turned and ran back to his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last. I get the feeling by lack of feedback chapter 5 sucked.**

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~6~**

**1431 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
**

They were about three days into the case of the People vs. Bronson and the media had been circling around the case like vultures. If it wasn't the media calling JAG and looking for interviews organizations were calling wanting to give their two cents. Harmony sighed flipping through piece of Post It notes, "the ACLU, the American Jewish Committee, The Jewish American Woman for Peace, The View, NBC, CBS, ZNN…oh Anderson Cooper." Harmony smirked. "This is just from the last hour, I don't even want to see what today's messages are." She looked at Tiner. "They are turning this into a three-ring circus. It's annoying. He's a US Marine, not some Hollywood actor using a drug over dose to gain an Oscar."

Tiner gave Harmony a questioning look.

"Heath Ledger, he would have never been nominated much less have won had he not been stupid and took a handful of pills. Hollywood stars seem to think they are invincible and can do whatever they want. Anyways the media could focus on that. Use that and teach the youth of America that drugs are bad and let us do our damn job." She placed the messages on Tiner's desk. "Major Bronson has become the latest Twitter trending topic and so have you Lieutenant. I don't you imagined this when you graduated Law School."

"Wait I am a trending topic in Twitter?" There was a small hint of happiness in his reply. "Wow. Wait until I tell Jennifer."

"Better you than me Tiner besides I think Jennifer rather see you get down on bended knee and ask her to marry you then 'Guess what I am trending topic in Twitter.'" Harmony sarcastically told him.

Tiner sat down at his computer and quickly brought up his Twitter page. "Look there I am!"

"Yeah, that's you; Lieutenant Commander Tiner." Suddenly she felt his cell phone being shoved into her hand.

"Take a picture for me!"

Harmony blinked a few times. "You aren t serious are you?"

"Oh come on, please' pretty please. I'll get you some coffee." He pressed his face next to his flat screen monitor and pointed to his name in the list of trending topics, while giving the thumbs up at the same time.

"You need help Tiner," she said taking the photo of him and handing him back his phone.

"I'm famous." He glowed.

"Yeah, being a trending topic right above Baby Pee's A Lot is totally famous. Can I have your autograph." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't ruin this for me, Lieutenant Commander Tiner is cooler than Baby Pee's A Lot." He grinned sheepishly at Harmony.

"You should sell a lock of your hair on eBay." Harmony joked.

"I should, I bet I could get a lot of money for it."

"I was joking Tiner, please don't sell your hair on eBay. Please." Harmony's voice begged him.

"Yeah you are probably right," he replied.

"Thank God."

Tiner smiled. "I should sell it on Craigslist."

Harmony shook her head. "You are so strange." Suddenly the sound of glass shattering and a car alarm blaring caught Harmony's attention. "What the hell?" Harmony questioned walking to the window. The alarm was coming from her car. "That's my car!" Harmony shouted darting out of the office.

Soon she was downstairs and outside standing in front of her Crimson Red 1969 Corvette, a brick had been tossed through the window and swastika with the words dirty Jew whore was spray painted on her door. "Who the hell did this?"

Within seconds several other members of JAG were also standing outside, including her father. "Harmony… his voice called out through the crowd of people. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the car. "You ok?" he wasn't a Navy Captain he was a concerned and pissed off father.

Harmony hid her emotions. "I am fine. I just want to know who did this?" She turned towards an MP. "How could this happen. This is suppose to be a secure Naval Base, so how the hell did this happen."

"Ma'am," the MP spoke. "Ma'am he was dressed as a Petty Officer and apparently had false identification, he tried to catch him but he got away ma'am." His stood locked him his brown eyes focused straight ahead.

"Got away? Was he an Olympic Sprinter Petty Officer?" Harmony hissed coldly. Usually she was one who could keep her anger in check, but this was not going to be one of those times. "This car is a classic, do you realize how much it is going to cost?"

"I would imagine you have insurance ma' am."

Now Harmony was in his face. "That doesn't matter. You let the asshole that did this get away. You should be ashamed of yourself Petty Officer, you are not worthy of being an MP Petty Officer." With that she turned on her heel and pushed through the crowd.

"Harmony!" Harm called out after his daughter. "Wait a minute." He stopped her. "You need to calm down." Harmony looked at her father. "I need to call my insurance agent so I can get this fixed." She started to walk again.

"Tiner!" Harm shouted. "Tiner, call NCIS, I want them investigating this. I don't want this incident getting out to the media. The tension around here is thick enough, we don't need to throw this into the mix."

"Yes sir." Tiner replied. "Sir, you think this has to do with Major Bronson?"

"I wouldn't be surprised Lieutenant Commander." Harm was then off catching up to his daughter. "Harmony…" no answer. "Lieutenant Rabb!" He shouted louder.

Harmony stopped and sighed. "What?"

"Hold on." Harm finally caught up to her. "If you are worried about getting it fixed and what it will cost, let me handle it. I will take care of it." He loved the car just as much as she did, if not mor e. He and Captain Turner had rebuilt it from the ground up, it was more than just some car. "If you think I am mad at you because of this, you're wrong."

"I am not worried about the cost and I know you aren't mad at me." Harmony sighed, inhaling deeply she closed her eyes while exhaling. "I've been getting phone calls since this case started."

"Like what kind of phone calls?" Harm asked in a worried voice. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Like ones that say die dirty Jew whore." Harmony put her hands on her hips and looked down. "At the time I didn't think it was a big deal. I thought it was some jackass who found my number on the internet and was playing games." She pointed towards the direction of her car. "But now I am not so sure."

"So you think this has to do with Bronson case?" Harmon ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wouldn't be surprised. The calls did not start until the case started. Until the damn media some how got a hold of my background and started to make the poster child for Jewish Naval officers."

Harm looked up as he saw Admiral Locklyn walking towards them and quickly he stood at attention.

Noticing this Harmony turned and saw the Admiral as well. She too locked up. "Sir."  
"As you were," he said stopping in front of them. "What happened?"

"Sir someone thought they would use my Vette for their artwork. They threw a brick through the window and used spray paint to draw a swastika and write dirty Jew whore on my door."

"Where is he now?" The Admiral asked concerned for his officer.

"Apparently sir he was not only an artist but was the next Jesse Owens, he got away; the MPs were unable to catch him."

"The Lieutenant has been receiving some threatening phone calls since the Bronson case started."

Admiral Locklyn looked at his Captain then down at his Lieutenant. "Is this true Lieutenant Rabb?"

"Yes sir, I have a voicemail that they left, I haven't erased it yet. Something told me that I should keep it."

"I told Lieutenant Commander Tiner to call NCIS. I want this investigation to stay in house sorta speak." Harm quipped.

"I have to call my insurance agent sir, so I can get the ball rolling on the repairs and get my car back. I will have to call Mike and have him pick me up." The adrenalin was starting to wear off and Harmony was feeling it.

"I can drop you off at home, it's not a big deal." Harm looked down at his daughter. The father in him wanted to pull his daughter into his arms and hold her, but he knew she wouldn't have that at work. It was times like this that made his job as a father harder. One thing Harm hated was being her dad, but not being able to be here dad.

"Fine, whatever." Harmony sighed.

"I can also pick you up in the morning." Harm looked at the Lieutenant. "Admiral I think it might be best if we take the Lieutenant off the case."

"WHAT!" Harmony bellowed. "Sir I don't think that will be necessary at all."

"Why don't we talk about this inside?" The Admiral turned heading back towards the building.

Harmony shot her father a cold glance before following behind the Admiral. In her eyes there was nothing to talk about. She was assigned to help Tiner on the case and she was going to see the case through the end.

The Admiral sat down behind his desk while Harmony, her father and Lieutenant Commander Tiner sat in front of him.

"Sir," Harmony broke the silence. "I don't think pulling me off the case is the answer."

"Harmony," Harm sighed a bit. "You got death threats and now a brick was thrown through your car window. Someone is trying to target it and if you stay on this case they might win."

"Lieutenant Commander Tiner," the Admiral drew his attention towards him. "What do you think?"

He looked at Harmony for a moment and back at his C.O, "well I wish Lieutenant Rabb would have told me about these phone calls, but other than that I think if she wants to stay on the case it should be up to her."

"I wish she would have told me as well Lieutenant Commander Tiner, but I will discuss that with her later. Lieutenant Rabb why would you like to stay on the case."

"I am a sailor in the United States Navy, I used to fly Hornets, I never back down from my enemy sir, even more so when the enemy is in my own country."

"That's a very good reason." He no w looked at Harm. "Captain Rabb. Why do you feel that Lieutenant Rabb should be pulled from the case."

"As her father or as her superior officer?" Harm glanced at his daughter studying her face for a moment before looking at the Admiral.

"Both, I would like to know what you think on both issues."

"Well sir as her father I think it would be the best for her safety. I thought I was going to have to bury her once, and I don't want to go through that again; I just want her to be safe because I love her." He paused before going on. "As her superior officer I – I don't think she should be pulled off the case. I know she can learn a lot from this and she shouldn't be punished because her father worries, but as her superior officer I can understand the concerns of her father and understand he just wants what is best for his daughter."

The Admiral nodded. "Well as a father myself I worry about my children too and I would do anything and everything to make sure that they are safe. If I can't do that than who will. I would imagine that for you it's a little different you work with your daughter and often you have to put being her father behind being her fellow officer. It can't be easy."

"No sir." Harm replied.

"How about this she can stay on the case for now," now he locked his eyes on Harmony. "But if you get anymore phone calls, or there are anymore incidents related to this I will have to rethink my choice. I as your C.O and much like your father I need to think of your safety and your well being before your assignment. There will ALWAYS be other cases. However, you are not a cat and you do not have nine lives; do you understand?"

Harmony looked to her dad for a moment and nodded her head. "Yes sir." Harmony turned her attention back to the Admiral. "I think that is fair enough."

"Good. Now Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Tiner I would like to have a word alone with Lieutenant Rabb."

"Yes sir!" Their voices rang out in unison as they stood to their feet and saluted the Admiral before exiting his office and closing the door behind them.

"Lieutenant Rabb why did you not inform me of these phone calls?" The Admiral stood up and leaned against his desk.

"I didn't think it was important and I didn't want anyone to think I couldn't handle it or was weak."

"You didn't think death threats were important?"

"I was foolish sir and I know that now." Harmony replied holding her head down in shame. "I am sorry sir."

"Just because you are not flying anymore Lieutenant doesn't mean that you don't need someone watching your six."

Harmony nodded. "Yes sir."

"Sir is Harmony ok?" Bud asked moments after Harm and Tiner exited the Admiral's office.

"Yeah," Harm smiled a bit and nodded at Bud. "She's ok, she's not happy about the Vette, but she is ok."

"I called Mike, I though he needed to know he wanted to come up here but I assured him that she was ok and she would see him when she got home."

Harm patted Bud on the back. "Thanks Bud."

"Harm," Captain Turner's called out. "How is she?

"Pissed her car s damaged, but otherwise she is unhurt." Harm replied walking through the bullpen. "She's been getting threatening phone calls."

"Really? Any idea of what was said in them." Sturgis asked.

Harm walked into his office. "Die dirty Jew whore."

"People are disgusting." The Captain shook his head. "We have an African American as president and yet things like this still happen. People still say evil things."

"Can I ask you something?" Harm sat down.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Am I doing the right thing by letting her stay on this case or am I taking a huge risk? Is there a chance that this could get worse?"

"She is your daughter and I know how much you love her, but you can't always hold her hand, especially not in the Navy. You'll push her away if you do, and the end result."

"Will be worse, yeah." Harm ran his hands down his face. "Her religion never mattered, all through school it never came up, it was never an issue. Suddenly one reporter goes on TV and tells the world my daughter is Jewish and now this happens. It shouldn't matter whether she is Jewish, Catholic, Hindu, white, black, whatever. Before any of that she is a Lieutenant in the United States Navy, who used to fly Hornets for crying out loud. She should be known for that, she should be known for how well she performs in a courtroom, not because of a religion." He looked up at Sturgis his eyes pleading. "It's a kind of evil I don't know how to protect her from."

"It's a kind of evil you shouldn't have too, but unfortunately thanks to a few bad seeds you do." He sat down in the armchair.

"The father in me is screaming no! Don't let her do this! Get her out of this and do it now. The Naval officer and fellow lawyer is telling me how amazing this would be for her resume and what this could do for her career and how it wouldn't be fair. I didn't have these kinds of opportunities when I was in law school, I wish I did; but they just weren't there. Harmony has a chance of a lifetime, and it wouldn't right to take that away from her. I am sick over this, I don't know what to do."

"Give her a chance see what happens. Just keep an eye open and if anything seems strange take action. In the meantime if you or Harmony need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Harm smiled a bit, "thanks Sturgis. So how is the Thompson case going?"

"Well it's not as exciting as the People vs. Bronson, but it's not dull either. Though how Commander Thompson was able to have six wives and a Naval career. I have a hard enough time have one wife and a Naval career."

Harm chuckled and nodded his head. "How is Mrs. Turner doing?"

"She is getting ready for the release of her new CD." Captain Turner grinned. "Her last album Holiday in Your Heart was a top seller, I am hoping the same goes for this one."

"What's the album titled?" Harm questioned him. "And where can I get a copy?"

"A Lifetime of Music, and I'll personally bring you a copy; in fact I am pretty sure that Varese will insist on it. She's doing another USO tour, she's leaving in two months."

"Yeah that was what Harriet was saying, good for her; she's always does an amazing performance, so I don't see why this would be any different." Harm rested his hands behind his head.

"Her first show will be here in D.C everyone at JAG is invited. She would love it if you all came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock. "Come in."

Seeing Captain Turner in the room Harmony locked up. "Sir."

"As you were Lieutenant." He smiled at her. Harmony was always pretty squared away, sometimes too much.

"Sir," Harmony diverted her attention towards her dad. "I talked to NCIS, got a copy of the report for my insurance company."

"Did you tell them about the phone calls?" Now that she had his full attention Harm sat up.

Harmony sighed. "They know ok, I even forwarded a copy of the voicemail to their forensics person. About that ride, it's already 5:30 and I am kind of tired and kind of just want to go home and kick my feet up."

Harm looked at his watch. "I didn't know it was that late, yeah sure we can go. See you tomorrow Sturgis?"

Sturgis stood to his feet, "sounds good Harm. Harmony," he nodded his head towards her. "I want to let you know I am very sorry about what happened. There are very sick people in this world, and if you want to talk my door is always open."

"Thank you sir, I just want my car back to the way she was. I'll be ok then, but thank you for the offer." A smile graced her face.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you home." Grabbing his cover off of his table he put his arm around Harmony and kissed the top of her forehead. "I know you hate when I do this at work, too bad suck it up or you can walk home."

"I can still call Mike, I mean you live in Falls Church so driving me to D.C is kind of out of the way." She followed her father out of the office and through the bullpen.

"Taking you home is never out of my way, it's not a big deal." He waited for the elevator doors to open, once they did he and Harmony stepped inside and he pressed the G button. "You sure you are ok?"

"Just pissed, that car is a classic dad and you worked your six off to build her-" Harmony sighed a bit. "Not having her for a while is going to drive me nuts."

"Did they pick it up yet?"

Harmony shook her head. "No, they'll be here in about an hour, but I just want to go home. They have my information and know where to take it, and hopefully I should have it back in a few days."

The elevator came to rest at the ground floor, the doors opened and Harm was once again walking. "I can pick you up at home tomorrow."

"I know, but I'll have Mike drop me off, it's not a big deal dad. Thank you for the offer."

The ride home w as mostly silent, Harmony was too tired and too worn out she just wanted to get home. Harm didn't press her either; when she was ready and willing to talk he knew she would come to him. "Home at last." Harm told her.

Harmony kissed his cheek, "thanks dad. I will see you tomorrow and I love you."

He still smiled like a kid in a candy store when he heard that. "I love you too Squirt." Once he knew she was safe inside he pulled out and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**BTW – The words and issues in this chapter and chapter six are not meant to hurt anyone or be offensive. The views are solely for the purpose of the story. So please don't take offensive to any of the anti-Semitic remarks.**

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~7~**

**2236 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

Hearing the door open Mike turned his attention away from the pasta he had been making for dinner. "You're home." He walked to the door and pulled her into a hug. "Thank God, I was so worried. Bud called me and told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"I am fine, but the next person who asks me that, won't be." Harmony returned the hug. Her eyes met with his and she couldn't hide her smile as her lips met his. Harmony never thought she could love someone like this, not as much as she loved Mike and when she was younger she never thought he would be the one she was going to marry, much less have a baby with. "I love you."

Mike grinned. "I love you too and I always will." He stole another kiss, and took her by the hand. "I am making baked Ziti for dinner."

"Smells good." Harmony replied as he led her to the couch, taking her shoes off and propping a pillow up for her.

"I made garlic bread too, called Harriet and she gave me her recipe." He kissed her forehead and handed Harmony the remote. "You know there is a special on the Military History channel about fighter jets."

"Ooooh, good TV and great pasta, best of all a real handsome cook; my kind of night. Harmony leaned up and kissed him. "You really are the best."

"I know." He winked. "I better go check on dinner so it does not burn. You relax and enjoy your show."

The dinner was soon finished. "Hey babe, dinner is ready."

"About time Chef Boyardee I am starving." Harmony got up from the couch. "I was about to wither away to nothing over here."

"Shut up," he smirked walking over to her and kissing Harmony. "If you don't eat soon you will wither away into a world of vast nothingness."

"Vast nothingness Mike?"

He shrugged. "It sounded good in my head ok."

"At least you look better than the silly things you say." As Mike pulled the chair out for Harmony to sit down, she kissed his cheek. "It really smells good Mike. I mean it."

"Don't get excited until you taste it." Mike pushed her chair in and went and sat down next to her.

"Did you poison it? Lieutenant Roberts shame on you." Harmony sarcastically scolded him.

"I poisoned it with my love." He winked at Harmony while serving some of the pasta.

Harmony's eyes grew. "Wow, no more daytime TV for you."

"I am so glad I go back to work on Monday, it's been the longest week off ever. So I was watching Whispering Pines and Trevor discovered that his girl friend Amber is actually his wife Monica who died in a car accident and came back from the dead. Now she is pregnant, but if she has the baby she will die and Trevor will lose her again. Mean while Janice had a sex change and is now Jackson."

Harmony could only blink; she had no words for that.

"Oh and on Perfect Beach Kara is hearing the voice of her dead brother, and he has been telling her to kill people. So they left off today's episode where she was about to kill her father and that's not all. Mark and Erica both came out of their comas and wondered if they still had passion for each other." He smiled. "They did!"

"Wow, I just…seriously Mike? I mean for real?" Harmony scooped some of the pasta on to her plate. "You are lucky I love you because that would have sent me running for the hills if any other guy said that."

"Like I said I can't wait to go back to work, besides I miss the uniform.0 He took a bite of the garlic bread. "So you aren't staying on this case right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harmony asked.

Mike shrugged. "Oh I don't know maybe because you got death threats?"

"It's not a big deal Mike. I plan on sticking through with the case until the end."

"You can't be serious?" He asked. "Harmony, it's dangerous, you're pregnant, with our child."

"No shit Mike I know I am pregnant with our child I was there when it happened remember? But what has that got to do with anything?" Harmony was getting pissed she was tired of people jumping on her back over this issue.

"The stress, it's not good for the baby."

"Mike," she said. "It's a fetus, it is not a baby until it is out of my body, relax."

"I really don't want you doing this." Mike was hoping he could get Harmony to come around and see things from his point of view.

"Too bad, it's my job." Harmony matter-of-factly replied.

"Can't you do something else, not risk you life like this? Harmony what if this nutjob meant what he said, what if he kills you?"

"He is not going to kill me, relax." Harmony growled stabbing her fork into her pasta before shoving it in to her mouth.

"He left a message that said die Jew whore, and then threw a brick through your car and spray painted a swastika on your car, why are you not taking this seriously?"

"Because it's no big deal, now will you drop it?" Harmony hissed.

"No I am not going to drop it. What if he hurts you? Or worse? Than what? Harmony I love you so much and if I lost you-" He was started when Harmony slammed her can of soda on the table sending soda into the air.

"You aren't going to lose me damnit! Just get off my fucking back!" Harmony hissed coldly and shoved herself back from the table, storming off.

Mike sighed watching her storm off, he was going to give her sometime to cool off before he went and talked to her. He finished his pasta and finally went to talk to Harmony. "Sweetheart, babe…" he stood in the doorway, resting his head against the frame. "Can we talk?"

"As long as the talking does not involve you telling me I shouldn't be on the case; then yes. However, if the words, phrase or any likeness of 'I think you should remove yourself from this case' then no leave me alone." Harmony kept her back to him.

"Harmony please." He finally stepped into the room. "Please, just listen to me?" His voice was pleading with Harmony. "When Bud called me and told me what happened I was so scared, I thought the worst had happened. I never want to lose you."

Harmony sat up. "You're not going to Mike. I am not going anywhere, but if I pull myself off of this case than the bad guy wins. People do these kinds of things to scare people off, so they can have power. I am not going to let some inbreed nutjob have that kind of power over me. I won't let someone like that control me."

He knew how stubborn Harmony was when they started dating; it was one of those traits she shared with her father. One of the traits he wanted to strangle. Mike knew darn well he was not going to win this fight. If it kept going she would pull out her lawyer lingo and he would have no idea what is going on. "Promise me one thing, please?" A small smile crossed his lips as he pushed some hair out of her face.

"What?" Harmony looked at him.

"Please be careful, and keep an eye out. If anything seems strange tell your dad or Bud. Please? Please Harmony."

Harmony nodded. "I promise."

"Good," he said smiling. "Now come on I'll warm the pasta up so you can have some I am sure you are starving."

"Well," Harmony took Mike's hand. "That garlic bread sure does smell good and I am really hungry. So I think I will take you up on that offer."

He led her to the kitchen. "Here sit down," he pulled the20chair out and waited as she took a seat before he pushed her chair in.

"Mike…" a smile crossed her face. "I love you."

"I love you too babe, always will." He paused and kissed her cheek. "Never forget that."

**1305 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA**

"We think we know who left the messages and who the vandals of Harmony's car were." The Admiral spoke up. Members of a radical group the National Aryan Society of Brotherhood. NCIS found a print on the brick and traced it back to one of its members Dan Himmel. Major Bronson has something in common with Mr. Himmel."

"Which is?" Harm questioned.

"Major Bronson is a member as well, however he is known to them as Paul Krause." The Admiral handed him a file.

"I think we need to find Harmony another case to work on. This is too dangerous. They've been known to bomb Synagogues. Whose to say that brick couldn't have been a bomb just waiting for her."

"We need to talk to her first. She's 26-year-old officer and can make her own choices. However, we need to keep an eye out. I asked NCIS to keep a watch on her apartment and here at JAG. If all goes according to plan, tomorrow the members should have their verdict, I think it's only fair we let Harmony see it out to the end. Taking her off the case in the last 24 hours doesn't send the right message and makes the US Navy look like we are scared. I plan on having an NCIS agent stationed in the courtroom through out the rest of the case; he will be armed too."

"She won't like this sir." Harm stated matter-of-flatly. "She gets mad at me when I ask if she's hungry. She tells me I am crowding her at work and I shouldn't do that. Pretty sure her head did a complete 360 the other day."

"Well Lieutenant Rabb is not going to have a choice, actually yes she will to stay home and come back to work when this is over. I am trying to what is best for my officers and keep it fair." He pressed his speakerphone button. "Petty Officer Yates, can you please tell Lieutenant Rabb to come into my office."

The speaker came to life. "Yes sir."

A few moments later Harmony was knocking on the door. "Sir, permission to enter."

"Close the hatch behind you." The Admiral replied. "I am going to give you an order and I want you to follow it and I don't want to hear any thing else, do you understand me Lieutenant?"

Harmony looked over at her father. _So he'__s__ pulling me off the case. Thanks dad for having my six, it'__s__ great knowing you believe in me!_ Harmony thought to herself. "Yes sir!"

"I am going to allow you to see this case through until the end, under one condition. NCIS has contacted me and they are pretty sure they know who is behind yesterday incident, therefore under the current circumstances I requested that an NCIS agent be posted outside of your apartment and here at JAG until this case is over or until –I-" He stressed on the I part, "feel it is safe for you. I expect you to understand this and allow it continue until I see fit as to stop."

_So I am not __being__ pulled off the case, but I get baby sitters with gun._ Great! Lucky me! Harmony nodded her head. "Yes sir! Thank you sir." Harmony calmly replied. "Is there anything else Admiral?"

"Only that if you get another phone call or see anything suspicious that you will come to me? Please." He always tried to be a friend as well as a C.O. Admiral Locklyn had learned early on the best way to get his officer to trust him, was to be their friend first, let them know that he was their friend and they could trust him.

Her hands her locked behind her back. "Yes sir you will be the first to know, sir!"

"Thank you." He cast the young girl a smile. "You are dismissed and free to return to Tiner and the People Vs Bronson."

"Thank you sir! Harmony saluted and turned exiting his office.

~*~*~*~*~

It was after the lunch recess when they returned to the courtroom and for the final part of the case before closing arguments the next day. They had three witnesses left before they were done and hopefully everything went smoothly and they would be getting out on time, Harmony and Mike were going to go to her fathers house for dinner that night. Mac was making her egg plant Parmesan, one of Harmony's favorite meals.

The first witness had taken left the stand and the second witness was being sworn in.

"Hey," Tiner whispered into Harmony's ear. "Why don't you take the questioning."

"Me? Are you sure?" Harmony was shocked.

"I think you are more than ready for it, it's a great chance for you. Go on." He smiled a bit.

"Wow Tiner, I'm – thanks." She grinned from ear to ear and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you." Harmony said one more time taking the yellow pad filled with notes Tiner had made through out the case. Suddenly Harmony heard the word, 'your witness, defense' and then Tiner speaking up saying that she would take the line of questioning.

Nervously Harmony rose to her feet and flattened out her white Naval skirt then glanced at her father smiling softly. _You can do this Harmony, you have practiced for this moment time after time, you can do it_. The closer Harmony got to the witness stand she felt like she was going to faint, but knew she had to stay together. "Sergeant Morrison, please state your name, rank, and station for the court."

He stared at Harmony before leaning into to the mic. "Kevin Morrison, Sergeant, I am currently stationed at Parris Island."

"And Sergeant Morrison tell me how long have you known the Major?" Harmony questioned him and turned facing the courtroom. Her blue eyes shifted towards her father, who sat resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, while spinning a pen between his fingers. Smiling a bit he nodded softly.

"I meet him five years ago when I was stationed in Okinawa." The Sergeant shifted nervously in his seat as a few drops of sweat formed on his brow.

"What kind of person would you say Major Bronson is?" Harmony turned and faced Sergeant Morrison again.

"He's a great guy, his favorite project is Toys for Tots. Last year he helped raise over $9,000.00 for the event. He's a great Marine and loves what he does and loves his country." He shifted again.

"Have you ever heard the Major say anything that might be deemed as anti-Semitic?"

"No ma'am. Those accusations are false. The major would never say anything like that. He is not that kind of person. Never has been, never will be." He was sweating more and the glance at the clock. "There is nothing anti-Semitism about him at all."

"So he would have no problems working under an officer who is Jewish?" Harmony approached the standing as she waited for the Sergeants answers.

"Not at all." The quick reply came. "The Marines frown upon that kind of behavior. We believe that no matter what race, gender, or religion a person is; if they want to serve in the United States Marine Crops, they should be allowed too." He leaned into the mic speaking as Harmony walked away.

Harmony was about to turn around and ask her next question when she felt herself being pushed towards the ground and the sound of a gun shots ringing out. Screams filled the courtroom and those in the courtroom were ducking for cover while the MP's tried to control the shooter, who Harmony had yet to identify. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Harmony felt a whoosh of air surround her. A smell of smoke and sulfur filled the air, for a while there was nothing but mass confusion and when the smoke clear Harmony was horror stuck. There lay her father unconscious and bleeding. "Dad! " She cried out. "Dad!" Harmony crawled towards him. "Dad! Dad wake up! Please!" She placed her hand over a wound in his shoulder, holding pressure on it to control the bleeding. "Someone help me! Please! I need help my dads been shot!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~8~**

**2037 Zulu  
Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

Mike tore through the open Emergency Room doors and past the crowds of people. Noticing Bud and headed towards him. "Where is she?" His voice was filled panic. "Where is Harmony?"

"Mikey, Mike you need to relax." Bud's firm hands fell upon his shoulders. "Harmony is ok. She's in with the doctor right now, but she is ok."

"The baby?" His voice cracked a bit.

"The baby is ok, both of them are ok." Bud reassured him.

He felt a little better, but he wouldn't be ok until he saw Harmony with his own eyes. "What happened?"

Bud ran his fingers through his grey hair. "All we know is the witness Harmony was questioning pulled out a gun, he tried to shoot her. Captain Rabb pushed her out of the way and was struck by the bullet in his shoulder. The Major, who Tiner was defending had a gun as well; he attempted to shoot Tiner, but was struck by the MP's. He was dead before he hit the floor. The MP's were trying to detain the witness when he set off a bomb. The witness and three MP's were killed by the blast. The judge is still in surgery; he was hit pretty badly by the shrapnel. The NCIS agent in the room has been hurt as well, however he will be ok."

"How is Captain Rabb?" Mike looked around the waiting room. It was crazy. People from JAG, ATF, FBI, ABCDEFG, they were all there.

"His wound wasn't that bad, he should be able to go home tonight, if not for sure tomorrow." Bud replied.

"I want to see Harmony. I need to see her Bud."

"I know, but we have to wait until the doctor says its ok." He knew how worried his little brother was and he didn't blame him. Harmony was the best thing that ever happened to Mike, the Navy coming in second. "Believe me when I say she is ok."

"I brought a change of clothes like you said. Her Navy hoodie and some flannel pants. She likes to be comfortable when she is not feeling like herself."

"She will really appreciate that Mike." Bud patted his shoulder.

Moments later the doctor came out and said it was ok for someone to go into Harmony's room. Mike was the first one in. "Hey…" he was doing everything he could not to break down right there. "I got some clean clothes for you."

"Thanks. I want to change so I can go see my dad." Harmony took the clothes from him and stepped into a bathroom to quickly change. "The doctor said he was ok, but I still need to see him." Harmony stepped out of the bathroom. "Will you come with me?'

Mikey pulled Harmony into a hug, holding her for few moments. "Thank god you are ok. I was worried. When I heard someone was shot-" Breaking the hug in stared into her eyes. "Thank God…"

Harmony was grateful for the hug and held Mike as well, a few tears rolled down her cheek. When he broke the hug Harmony nodded her head a few times. "When I saw my dad lying on the floor bleeding, I – it was scary. I was so scared for him Mike."

Mike pulled Harmony back into a hug and held her. "He's ok, he might be able to go home tonight, if not he definitely can go home tomorrow."

"I believed in him Mike. I believed he was innocent, and didn't say those things. I fought so hard to clear him and save his career, and this whole time…he wanted me dead simply because I was Jewish, because I was different. His friend shot my dad and could have killed him."

"Shhhh, they didn't though." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Your dad is fine." He softly touched the bandage on her forehead and then kissed it ever so slightly. "How did that happen?"

"If I would have lost him…I…" tears ran down her cheeks. "My head hit the floor when my dad pushed me out of the way. Have five stitches." She leaned in against Mike. "I was so scared, it was horrible. The screaming, the mass confusion; all of it."

"Come on." He took her hand in his, "let's go see your dad." Mike placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Is Mac…my mom here?" Harmony asked exiting the exam room with Mike.

"She is in the waiting room with everyone else. You want to go see her?"

Harmony nodded. "Yeah, I want to make sure she is ok."

"Let's go see her then." He wrapped his arm around Harmony and pulled her close. "I am sure she wants too see you as well."

Walking into the waiting room Harmony was greeted by everyone she knew but she was focused on finding one person. "Mom!" she called out.

"Over here!" Mac waved her hand in the air. "Harmony, you ok?"

"I am fine, the baby is fine, we're ok." She felt Mac's embrace her arms around her. "How are you holding up?"

"Now that you, the baby, and your father are ok I am much better." Mac kissed her forehead.

"Where is Mackenzie?" Harmony questioned her eyes scanning the waiting room.

"Mrs. Nash is watching her while I am here." Mac could still see the fear and some doubt in her stepdaughters eyes. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she hugged Harmony once again. "It's ok sweetie, it's ok. Your dad is ok. I promise you. He is ok." After a few more moments Mac broke the embrace and looked at Harmony, using her thumb she dried away the tears on her cheeks.

"I was going to go see him, you want to come with?" Harmony raised her eyebrow.

"Only one person is allowed in the room at a time, you go first I am sure he is pretty worried about you and he would like to see you." Mac put her hands around each of Harmony's arms.

Harmony nodded her head. "Ok. Mom… thanks. I love you mom."

"Don't worry about it, now get your ass in there sailor and I love you too."

Harmony smiled. "Yes ma'am." She turned towards Mikey and placed a kiss on his lips. "I won't be too long, ok?"

"Take as long as you want," he said returning the kiss.

"I love you." Harmony smiled.

"I love you too. I'll be here when you're done ok." He touched the tip of her nose with his finger.

After a few more moments Harmony finally was standing outside the door to her father's room. Knocking on the door, she peaked her head in and saw he was awake. "Dad…" Harmony cried out running to his side. "Daddy…"

"Hey, shhhh…" with his good arm he reached out for his daughter and held her tightly. "Hey pumpkin, it's ok. I am ok. Shhhh." He kissed her temple as she sobbed against his chest. "It's ok, it's ok…" he patted her back. "I am ok, I am going home in a few hours. It's going to take more than a bullet to do me in."

Harmony finally let go as tears streamed down her face. "I was so scared dad, when I saw you bleeding and just lying there; I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He looked at his daughter and with a gentle touch brushed his hand over the bulky white bandage on her forehead. Then placed his hand on her belly. "How are you and my grandchild?"

"We're ok, everything is fine." She looked up at the bandage on her forehead. "You know this could be considered child abuse." Harmony teased. "I already saw the doctor and she says everything looks great, I am doing great."

"When I saw that gun, when I saw him point it at you…you're my little girl and you always will be. You will always be my princess and without a doubt, without any hesitation whatsoever I would die for you. If I had to take another bullet for you again I would. You, Mac, and little Mackenzie are my life; you guys are my world. You give me a purpose and a reason to breathe." Harm kissed the back of his daughter's hand as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I love you dad." Harmony wept. "If you ever have to take a bullet for me again, watch the head, this damn thing hurts like hell."

"I'll try to be more careful." He winked. "What happened after I was shot, I heard there was an explosion is that true?"

Harmony rested her head on her dad's good shoulder using what little space was left on the bed to snuggle next to him. "Yeah," she nodded her head. "There was, Sergeant Morrison had the bomb, and Major Bronson had a gun. No one knows how they got the weapons into JAG. Admiral Locklyn has NCIS investigating how it happened."

Harm wrapped his arm around his oldest daughter holding her tightly. "Things will change around JAG now, a breech of security like that; it would have too. Any one else hurt?"

"Two MP's were killed, so were Sergeant Morrison and Major Bronson. The NCIS agent in the room was injured, but he will be ok. The judge was hit pretty bad by some shrapnel and is still in surgery. The courtroom is destroyed, they will have to completely remodel it."

He couldn't believe this happened, he couldn't understand HOW it happened. In all his years at JAG nothing like this ever happened. He gave him even more reason to embrace his daughter and hold, he was lucky things could have been a lot worse. "I was proud of you when you were up there. You were doing real good, I mean it Harmony. You made me so proud. "

"Thanks dad, I was really nervous I had no idea Tiner was going to have me do that. I thought I was going to pee my pants."

"You didn't though and you were amazing up there." A genuine smile swept across his face and he brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. "I am so, so proud of you Harmony. You amaze me more and more everyday. Just when I think I have seen it all you surprise me. Don't ever sell yourself short. You're amazing law student, pilot, sister, daughter, and you will be an amazing mother."

Harmony felt tears well up in her eyes. He had no idea what those words meant to her. How much she needed to hear, a part of Harmony was very insecure and she had so many doubt and often second-guessed herself. So those words made her feel like a million bucks. "Thanks dad." She kissed his forehead. "Hey I'm gonna go so Mac can come in. I am sure she is pretty anxious by now. " She sat up, using her elbow to prop her up for a bit.

"Where is Mackenzie?" Harm quickly asked.

"Mrs. Nash is watching her, she's ok and I am sure that Mrs. Nash has her pretty spoiled by now, if spoiling her even more is possible."

He chuckled. "Mrs. Nash always spoils Mackenzie, though I don't think Mackenzie would complain."

"No I don't think we will hear any protesting from her at all. Hey could you have Mac bring me some coffee please?"

"One coffee coming up." Harmony kissed her father one more time. "Glad you're ok dad. I love you."

"I love you too Princess." He smiled watching his daughter exit the room.

It wasn't long before his door opened again and Harm saw Mac standing before him. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself flyboy." She was trying to keep it together. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain medicine long since kicked in so right now I am not feeling anything. How about you?" He reached out with his good hand and took hold of Mac's hand. "How about you?"

"Good, the doctor said you should be able to go home in a few hours." Mac exhaled. "Well now that I know the three of you are ok, I am much better sailor."

"The three of us? Oh the baby." It pleased him to see that Mac was just as excited an eager about Harmony's baby as he was. "We are all fine." He smiled holding on to her hand. "Hey…. His alarmed voice spoke seeing the tears rolling down his wife's cheeks. "Mac, I am ok, we are ok."

"I just –" Mac hung her head. "Nine years Harm, it took us nine years to finally become us. We spent nine years dodging each other, making up excuses, finding reasons and ways to not be us, to avoid being us. Nine long years, and in less than 30 seconds we almost lost that. I almost lost you."

Harm squeezed Mac's hand tightly, "but you didn't. I am still here and I am not planning to ever leave you. Even in Paraguay after you said never I still didn't give up. I still did not stop believing, even after all of that I knew what I wanted. So ok it took us close to a decade to get together and we had a few snags and bumps in the road, but you and I made it happen. On top of all of that and against all odd we made a family, you gave me a beautiful little girl. After all of that there is no way I am going to let some little bullet take me away from you. Face it you are stuck with this flyboy and I am stuck with my beautiful jarhead forever."

"I used to dream of having what we have now. Of having a family I love and that loves me back you, Harmony, and Mackenzie. I would always tell myself that one day I would have that, but I thought I was fooling myself. Then sure enough it happened and I thank God everyday for what he has given me and how lucky I am to have such an amazing family."

"That day when I met you in the Rose Garden I knew right then and there that you were the one, but I thought I was foolish if I even had a shot with you. So I bounced from woman to woman using them a distraction. It wasn't fair to them I know, and I knew my heart was never really with them: Annie, Jordan, Renee, and anyone else who might have come into the picture. I knew they weren't the ones I want. It was you it would always be you. The day you said you and Mic were going to get married was the worse day of my life." He was still holding Mac's hand tightly. "I have something I have to confess Mac-" he paused. "When my Tomcat went down and I was lost at sea, the night of your wedding rehearsal for a moment I didn't care if I died. It was better than not having you in my life. But I couldn't leave Harmony and as painful as not being able to have you would be, I had to go on because my girl needed me."

Mac's eyes were red with tears. "I am glad you never gave up, I am lucky that we eventually became us, even if it took forever, it still happened and I became Sarah MacKenzie Rabb the luckiest woman on earth." She nuzzled her head under his chin. "I wouldn't trade the life I have with you for anything. It's the greatest thing that ever happened to me." She ran the tip of her finger down the middle of his chest. "I love you so much Harm."

He kissed her temple, resting his chin on the side of her head. "I love you too Mac, I have since day one. You've given me some of the best years of my life. I wouldn't want anything more. I promise I am never going to ever leave you anytime soon. Remember I took a vow until death do us part and well I don't plan on dying anytime soon, not for a very long time."

They stayed like this until the doctor released Harm to go home. Mac knew once they go home she wasn't planning on letting Harm out of her site. Whether or not he liked it Mac was planning on doing some hovering and she was afraid she would have to keelhaul him if he didn't like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**Also so you know I am almost done writing this fic, but even when I finish I will still post a chapter every other day or so. And yes there will be a prequel folks.**

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~9~**

**1452 Zulu  
Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

Four and half months later…

Mikey flipped through the parenting magazines that were laid out on the table. They were long since out dated. "How much longer is it going to be?" Mikey sighed as he looked at his watch.

"Heck if I know, but she will be here." Harmony placed her hand on her belly. "He or she will be here soon." She was now 25 weeks into her pregnancy and was ready for the baby to be here now. The last check up Harmony had they were unable to determine the sex of the baby, and today they were hoping to find out what they were going to have. Harmony and Mike were ready though. If it were a boy they would name him Michael Harmon Roberts. A little girl Eden Rachel Roberts named after both Michael and Harmony's mother.

"Harmony Rabb-" A nurse stepped out holding a file. "Harmony Rabb, the doctor will see you now."

"See there we go, you can get your boxers out of a bunch now, and relax." Harmony mused playfully elbowing Mikey. "Now put down that copy of Highlights and let's go."

"But I was trying to find the hidden objects." Mikey whined.

"Do you want to find the hidden objects or find out what the sex of your child?" Harmony eyed him. "It's your choice Lieutenant."

"The hidden object can wait." He tossed the magazine to the side, grabbed his cover and followed behind Harmony.

"That's what I thought." Harmony turned and gave him a smile. "If you're a good boy and you behave I will get you your very own copy of Highlights and you can find all the hidden objects you want." Harmony pinched Mikey's cheeks. "Whose a good boy? Are you a good boy? Oh yes you are." Harmony patted the top of his head.

"Stop it." Mike grumbled shooting her hand away. "Besides I don't want a magazine, I want ice cream…

"Fine if you behave you can have ice cream." Harmony rolled eyes. "I am going to have two children on my hands." She mumbled under her breathe as they entered the exam room.

"So Lt. Rabb…" Dr. Leeds spoke up as she sat down in front of a small table. "How have you been feeling?"

"Good, my energy level is good, the morning sickness doesn't seem to be an issue anymore, other than having to keep resizing my uniform I am doing great."

"Any spotting?" She spoke as she filled out information on the clipboard.

"None." Harmony shook her head.

"That's good. Okay so I will get your blood pressure, check your weight, measure your abdomen, and your vitals and then a quick pelvic exam, after that we can hopefully found out what you are having." She turned towards Mikey. "Lieutenant Robert would you please step out of the room, it won't take long for the basic exam and when I finish I will call you back in for the ultra sound."

Mikey nodded. "That's no problem ma'am." He kissed Harmony, "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Harmony smiled softly.

A short while later Mikey was called back into the room, where Harmony was being prepared for the ultra sound. Sitting in a stool along side the exam table Mikey held her hand. "So are you ready for this?" He sure was and couldn't stop smiling.

"I have never been more ready for something." She held his hand tightly. The gel was cold as Dr. Leeds spread it across her stomach.

"Ok here we go…" She smiled at both mother and father to be. "So far everything looks in order, the uterus is still intact, the fetus is at a good size for-" She looked at both Harmony and Mikey. "For HIS stage development."

"His?" Mikey questioned.

Dr. Leeds nodded her head. "Yes his, you will be having a boy Lieutenant Rabb."

"Did you hear that?" Mikey cupped her face in his hands and kissed her head. "We're having a boy!"

Harmony had tears in her eyes as she reached out and touched the ultrasound screen. "Michael Harmon Roberts, our little boy." Still crying tears of joy Harmony turned back to Mikey. "He's beautiful Mike, look at him; he's so amazing."

"Would you like a printout?" The doctor asked.

"Yes ma'am please. I can't wait to tell my parents. You have to call Bud Mike."

"We'll go tell your dad and Mac first then I will call Bud." His eyes focused on the ultra sound screen. "A boy, you're going to have a boy."

"Well now I know how to decorate the room." Harmony sat in the passengers' side of the car she was still looking at the ultrasound picture. "Lots of little F/A -18's and other great US Navy decorations." She turned and smiled at Mikey. "I am so happy babe, this is so great. You, me, and now little Michael Harmon Roberts," she said reaching for his hand.

"Bud and Harriet are going to give us one of their cribs, and the changing table. S o we won't have to worry about that. When we have the baby shower I am sure we will get plenty of clothing."

"I am not going to really make a list of what we need to buy until after the baby shower, I want to see what we get first."

"You're always thinking ahead hun." He came to a stop at a red light. "That's what I love most about you."

"I use to fly fighter jets babe, I am ALWAYS on my toes." Harmony placed her hand on her belly. "And once mommy has you she is going to catch up on her quals so she can keep her flight status."

"I have a feeling our son is going to follow in the footsteps of his mother and grandfather." Mikey quickly glanced at Harmony.

"Being a pilot or a lawyer?"

"He could be both," Mike said as the light turned green and he proceeded followed the car in front of him as they proceeded through the intersection. "Either way I will be-"

Harmony cut him off. "MIKEY LOOK OUT!" She screamed pointing to a car that was speeding towards them and didn't look as if it was planning to stop.

Mikey didn't have time to react, their car was plowed into pushing them several feet across the intersection before coming to rest against a telephone pole.

When she opened her eyes the inside of the car was filled with smoke from the airbags deploying, she was covered in glass, the door was wedged against her side from when it struck the pole. Harmony was dazed. Reaching up Harmony felt a hot wetness on her head. Looking her fingers she could see it was blood.

"Ma'am! Miss!" A voice from the outside called to her. "Help is on it's way, just stay still and relax, the ambulance is coming."

She looked at the man outside but didn't respond. "Mike…Mikey…" there was no response. "Lieutenant Roberts." Slowly turning her head Harmony saw Mikey with his head hanging, unconscious and covered in his own blood. "Mikey!" Harmony cried out. It hurt, but she reached for his lifeless hand and held it, before everything slowly started to fade into blackness and she drifted into a state of unconsciousness herself.

**2345 Zulu  
Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

Harm paced back and fourth across the floor of the ER waiting room, he was pretty sure that he was going to wear a hole in the floor. They always said no news was good news, but not in this case. They knew very little and with each passing minute Harm went without any updates he became increasingly annoyed. Seeing a doctor coming towards them he stopped, but when the doctor passed Harm began pacing again. All he knew was Mikey had a serious head injury and was in surgery. Harmony was awake and been seen by doctors, he was still waiting for news on the baby.

"Harm…" Mac looked up from the orange and very uncomfortable seat she had been sitting in. "You should sit down."

He stopped and looked at her, "Mac…" the pacing was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him from going over the edge.

"Bud…" Harriet walked back into the waiting room. "I still can't get a hold of your father. I talked to the baby sitter and she said she can stay as long as we need and said not to worry about the kids. They're ok, though they keep asking about their Uncle Mikey and Harmony."

Bud's empty blue eyes looked up and he nodded a few times before staring back down at the floor. His brother had stopped breathing and now he was upstairs having a part of his skull removed. It made Bud think about what kind of brother he was, and he realized more often than not he was a pretty crappy one. The time he called Mike a loser still stuck with him, it still made him sick. Had Mike been right when he told him that a part of Bud meant it? It was that moment in his living room that Bud went from big brother, to their father well minus the booze. In reality Bud loved his brother and was so proud of everything he was doing. He should have told Mike, he should have let his brother know; now it might be too late.

"Captain Rabb." A female doctor approached him. "I am doctor Leeds, Harmony's OB/GYN."

"How is she?" his eyes focused intently on her.

The look on the doctor's face was hard to miss. "After Harmony arrived in the ER she began having labor pains, we did everything we could, and pulled out ever possible trick we had, but once her water broke."

Feeling lightheaded Harm reached out f or Mac. He new what was coming.

"The baby was only 25 weeks old, we couldn't do anything I am so sorry."

He gave up trying to hide the tears, it was pointless, he chocked back a few tears as he spoke. "Har-Harmony…?" he had a tight grip on Mac's hand, she was keeping him up right now. His only grandchild was gone before he even knew the baby.

The news brought Mac to tears and seeing Harm so distraught made it worse. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, but she needs her rest so please, if you can, make it short." Dr. Leeds replied.

Harriet knew personally the pain of losing a child and now it happened to someone she loved and carried about. She reached out for Bud whose knuckles were stone white, she knew he was mad.

"They better find that asshole." Bud wasn't one to swear, but this time he didn't care. "He hits them and he runs and gets away. My brother is having a piece of his brain removed and now Harmony lost her baby. Once they find him I will see to it that he frys." Bud growled.

"Bud relax." Harriet soothingly spoke to her husband.

"No I will not relax Harriet. Mikey, he could die. Harmony's baby is dead and this jackass is still out on the streets. Probably still drunk and will get behind the wheel once again. It isn't fair to them, they did nothing to this guy and in a matter of seconds he wipes out a family."

Harm listened to Bud for a few moments, the man had a point turning toward Mac he looked at her, his eyes wet with tears, "I am going to go and see my daughter." He didn't let go of Mac's hand, he need her here for this, for him and for Harmony. As he approached the room Harm stopped and looked at Mac. "I have no idea what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Harm, just listen that's all you have to do for her." Mac's voice was soft and soothing, she reached out and took hold of Harm's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "Come on, all you have to do is listen; you don't need to say anything."

Harm simply nodded his head; closing his eyes for a moment before he reached out and grabbed the door handle before finally pushing the door open. It was like someone punched him in the gut when he stepped inside, he knew it was going to be hard, but nothing prepared him for this. "Harmony."

She turned her head towards the voice, her sad eyes puffy and red with tears staring hard into her father's eyes. "Mike?"

"He's still in surgery." Harm took a few steps closer. "You'll be the first to know anything; I promise."

Harmony slowly nodded her head and turned away. "It – I – Michael Harmon Roberts." She reached up and dried a few tears. "It was a boy, Michael Harmon Roberts…" her voice cracked.

Harm's uneasy eyes looked over at Mac before sitting on the side of his daughter's bed. "Shhhh ," he kissed her forehead and then rested his forehead on hers. "I am so sorry hun. I wish I could do something to make all of your pain go away."

"I was so excited, we were coming to tell you and Mom and show you the ultrasound picture, and then we wanted to go to celebrate. We finally knew what we were going to have and I was so happy. His bedroom, little Hornet's and Tomcats on the wall. A great naval aviator theme, I – I was going to have more fun setting it up then he would living in it. Now…now it's just an empty room with empty dreams."

With each passing second Mac felt her own heart breaking. Her grandson was gone. He didn't even get a chance to experience life before someone ripped him away from his family. A mother who never knew him but already loved him so much. A father who would never get to play catch with him, a family fell apart before they even got a chance to be a family. Sure Mac knew they could always try again or even adopt, but that wasn't what she was worried about, that wasn't what she was upset over. She upset because t he bastard who did this was still out there when he should be behind bars, or in Mac's eyes; dead.

He hated to ask, but as a father had too. "How – how are you otherwise?"

"A few cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, I'll be fine. They want me to stay the night and I can go home tomorrow. I'd rather go home tonight, but you know how doctors are."

"You want me to stay with you tonight?" Harm was still holding her hand gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"If you want too, you don't have too."

"I want to stay." He reached up and brushed her tangled hair out of her face.

"You won't get much sleep on that chair." A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine, I slept in worse locations." It was making him sick seeing her like this and knowing there was nothing he could do and was completely helpless made it even worse. "Like I said I'll be fine." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead again. "I think Bud and Harriet would like to come in and see you would that be ok?"

"Sure." Harmony flatly replied. "Sounds good."

"I'll be out in a minute Harm, ok?" Mac looked up at him as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah, take your time." He looked down at h is daughter, his heart shattering. "I love you sweetheart."

The tears were falling again. "I know you do dad, and I love you too."

Once he left Mac approached her bedside. "I want you to know that if you need to talk, if you need anything at all you can come to me. No matter the time, no matter what ok?"

Now the tears were really falling. "I lost my baby Mac, my baby is dead." She felt Mac pull her into body. "And now Mike, he's…Mac."

"Shhh, hey it's ok, shhh." Mac felt her own tears falling down her face. She wanted to do more, but knew she couldn't. "Mike will be fine, he will pull through."

"I have to tell him, how do I do that? I have to tell him I failed as a mother before I even had a baby."

"Hey!" Mac had some authority in her voice as she broke the hug. "You did not fail as a mother. This was not your fault."

"What if it wasn't the accident? What if it was something I did or ate?" Crying pointed to her self. "What if I caused this?"

"Harmony Mason Rabb you listen to me ok, you did not cause this. This was not your fault, do you understand me?" She pulled Harmony back into a hug, feeling the girls wet sobs soak the front of her shirt.

There was a knock at the door, it cracked open and Harriet stuck her head in. "Can we come in?"

Mac turned. "Yeah, sure," she said breaking the hug and looking at her stepdaughter in the eyes. "I love you Harmony and I am here for you ok, no matter. You'll get through this. You may not think that now, but you will see. You're a strong girl and I know if any one can rise from the ashes you can." Mac kissed her cheek. "Your father and I will be in the waiting room if you need anything."

Harmony nodded her head. "Thanks Mom." Her eyes darted towards Harriet and Bud. "Any word on Mike?"

"He's still in surgery." Bud replied sitting down in a chair.

"He wouldn't respond, he didn't wake up and there was so much blood." Harmony took a deep breath. "Is…M-Mike, is he…he won't die will he?"

Harriet could see that Harmony was just holding on, grasping at straws. "Oh sweetheart no, Mikey isn't going to die." Harriet's paternal instincts were kicking in as she sat on the foot of Harmony's bed.

It was hard for Bud to go through this. He remembered how he broke down in the Admiral's arms the night baby Sarah died, and now this.

"It was a boy…" Harmony wept.

His nephew, his nephew was dead and there was nothing he could do, and the heartache he was feeling didn't seem to want to go away, in fact it was only getting worse.

"We were going to name him Michael Harmon, the Harmon was Mike's idea believe it or not. I wanted to name him Michael Edward, you know like Edward Cullen, from Twilight, but we came to an agreement on Harmon." The tears leaked from her eyes. "I never I didn't…I didn't even get to meet him. I never got to hold him, or tell him how much mommy loves him. I never will hear him cry, I lost my baby."

"Harmony…" without hesitation Harriet was at Harmony's side. Her arms were around Harmony.

"I don't get why this happened? I mean why like this?" Her head rested against Harriet's shoulder. "How will I tell Mike? He's going to hate me."

"What? No," Bud shook his head. "Mike could never, ever hate you. That boy is head over heels in love with you. You mean so much to him. He's not going to blame you for this." Bud looked at Harriet and then down at Harmony.

"I lost his baby… " Harmony sobbed.

"Because of an accident. You did everything right Harmony. You ate right, went to all your doctors appointments." Bud sat on the foot of her bed, resting his hand on her leg. "You took care of yourself. You did everything you needed to do and then some."

"It wasn't enough." She reached up and dried some tears away.

"They will find the guy who hit you Harmony and he will pay, I promise you. I will see to that." Bud said firmly with out wavering. "He is not going to get away with this. This is murder plain and simple." Bud hated to see her like this "The stress and trauma caused this Harmony."

"Bud can I have some privacy with Harmony for a few; please?" Harriet asked handing the girl some tissues.

Bud nodded. "Sure, I want to go see if there is any word on Mikey."

"Bud!" Harmony quickly spoke up.

"I will come and let you know anything. I promise." He gave her a soft and encouraging smile. Exiting the room he closed the door behind him.

"It will get better sweetheart, I know it doesn't seem to like it, but it will get better." Harriet brushed some hair out of Harmony's eyes.

"I can't see that happening." Harmony mused looking down at her lap. "I feel so empty, so lost, so heart broken, so inadequate."

"You are anything but inadequate Harmony, and all those other feelings those will pass."

"H-how did you do it Harriet? How did you go on?" She leaned back into the pillow. "All I feel like doing is dying myself, how did you get past it?"

"It was not easy, but I knew I had to go on for Little AJ he needed his mommy. I also had an amazing support system. I had Bud, Mac, your father and, the Admiral; you have them too. You have a lot of people around you who love you and you don't have to do this alone."

Harmony looked at Harriet with sad eyes. "They wanted to know what I wanted to do with the remains and I have no idea. I never…I didn't plan for this Harriet and I have no idea what to do I can't ask Mike, I mean I don't even know if I still have him."

"Listen to me Lieutenant." Harriet raised her voice. "You have Mike, you will always have him. Bud was serious when he said that Mike loves you. I don't need to hear him say it either I can see it when he looks at you. Or when he has been at our house and you call him, the way he reacts." She lifted Harmony's chin with her finger. "We can help figure out what to do next ok, just get better ok. Please." Harriet softly kissed her forehead. "As your soon to be sister-in-law I am here for you, o k." You are not in this alone, not even close. For now get some rest ok, and as soon as anyone hears about Mikey we will let you know."

"Mind asking my dad to come in here? Please."

"Sure no problem, I can do that." Harriet.

"And Harriet," Harmony said. "Thank you."

It wasn't long before Harmony saw her father walk through the door. "Mike's out of surgery."

"And?" Harmony asked. "Dad I need to know."

"It's pretty bad. He's in bad shape, the swelling in his brain was worse that they thought. They were able to control the bleeding and hopefully get control of the swelling, but nothing will be sure for about 72 hours." He sat down and took his daughters hand.

"I can't lose him dad. He has to make it." Harmony wept squeezing her father's hand. "Can I see him? Please."

"In a few hours yes, but for now you need your rest young lady. You will be no good for him if you sick."

She was too tired to fight with her father and had no energy left. "Will you stay with me? Please? I don't want to be alone, I can't be alone right now."

Harm nodded and smiled. "Of course I will stay." He kissed the back of her head. "I'm not going anywhere ok. I promise."

Harmony nodded her head, her eyes felt heavy. "Ok."

Harm stayed with his daughter through the night and into the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**Also so you know I am almost done writing this fic, but even when I finish I will still post a chapter every other day or so. And yes there will be a prequel folks.**

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~10~**

**1527 Zulu **

**Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

Harmony watched the second hand on the clock make it's way around. Time ticked away slowly and with each passing second Harmony felt the life she dreamed of with Mike slipping away. It had been four days now and all though Mike was there physically he was a million miles away. She wanted him back, she needed him back, until he was back the pain in her chest would not go away. They had planned so much for their lives and wanted to much and now it seemed it wouldn't happen, that she needed a miracle to make this possible.

The day before they "buried" the baby in a small and very private service. Her mom and dad, Bud and Harriet, Uncle AJ, and a few other from JAG she had known for years. It was simple and short. Harmony did not want to dwell on baby Michael's death, it would only make matters worse.

"You should eat something." Harm's voice broke through the silence. "How about some Beltway Burgers?"

"I'm fine, I am not hungry." Harmony looked up at him for a moment and then down at Mike taking his hand.

"Please eat something for me. Please?" He knew it had been a while since his daughter had a substantial meal.

"In a little bit, not right now." She had dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't slept since the accident, most of her time was spent at the hospital at Mike's bedside. Hoping, waiting, and praying. Suddenly she felt something, it wasn't much but she felt it, a slight squeeze. "Mike?" There it was again. "Get the doctor! I think Mike is waking up."

"Mike?" Bud called out to his brother. "Mike, it's Bud if you can hear me I want you to squeeze Harmony's hand."

"He squeezed it, Bud he squeezed it. He heard you." Harmony grinned.

"Mike, it's me Harmony. Just relax the doctor will come and remove that tube for you." She spoke trying to push his hand away so he wouldn't take out the tube.

Moments later the doctor came through the door. "Ok Lieutenant Roberts, I want you to inhale and hold it until I tell you and then when I say to exhale blow like you would blow up a balloon."

Frantically Mike nodded his head.

"Ok, inhale." The doctor held on to the tube. "Now on the count of 3 blow ok. 1,…, 2,…, 3,…, Mike did exactly as told. Coughing for a few he took hold of the glass of water Harmony handed to him.

"Ok Lieutenant Roberts we have to get you upstairs for a MRI and a CAT scan, everything seems ok from the outside, but we want to check inside."

"I'll be here when you get back ok." Harmony kissed him softly.

Mike looked at her. "Listen to your dad," his raspy words came. "Eat something, for you and the baby."

Harmony swallowed hard. "O-ok." Harmony managed to smile. When he came back she was going to have to tell him. Using sign language she signed I love you to Mike.

He nodded tiredly and smiled, blowing her a kiss as he was wheeled out of the room.

"I have to deal him, and I have no idea how the hell to do it." Harmony sank into the chair. "But he has to know."

"Just tell him, avoiding it will only make matters worse." Harriet spoke softly. "I know it's going to be hard, and it's going to hurt, but you and Mikey have each other and together you will both get through this." Taking her hand Harriet gave it a good squeeze.

When Mike returned it was just Harmony in the room. She felt it would be easier with out an audience. "So what did the doctor say?"

"Well they're going to put the piece of skull back on." Mike replied.

Those words made her a little uncomfortable she knew how close she had come to losing him. "Good, that's good."

"I have to stay here a while for therapy and all." Mike mused. "Will stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. Listen Mike we need to talk." Harmony took a deep breath.

"Everything ok?" his voice was filled with concern, then fear when he saw her crying. "Harmony?"

"Mike – I – I uh –" This was harder than she thought.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you? You don't want to get married?"

"What?" Harmony looked at him. "No I'm not breaking up with you. I want to marry you. Mike! Mike I lost the baby."

"What? Harmony. How?" He closed his eyes and a few tears leaked out of his eyes. "Oh babe…"

"After the accident I went into labor and then my water broke and they couldn't save the baby. I am so, so, -so- sorry. I'm – I'm so sorry." She openly sobbed.

Mike weakly pulled her into him. "Shhh." He was crying as well. "It's ok, we'll get through this. Ok. I love you no matter what." His tears dropped down on to her head and he could feel her tears soaking the front of his gown.

"They still haven't caught him. Your brother has been on a rampage; he had Bethesda police pull red light cameras, banks, and any place near the scene that had a camera he pulled it. He's been calling witnesses and everything. He really hasn't rested since the accident." Harmony held on to Mike. "Last time he was on a vendetta like this was when Harriet…when baby Sarah died."

Mike kissed the top of Harmony's head. "He won't rest until he finds the S.O.B either. I know Bud and when he gets like this he won't stop."

"You still love me right? You still want to get married?" Harmony lifted her head and looked at him.

"Of course I do. Harmony I loved you before the baby, I still love you now. I will always love you." Mikey held her close.

Harmony reached her arm around Mikey and held on to him. "I was scared, I thought I was going to lose you and I was so scared. Mike I can't remember what life was like before you and I don't want to know what life would be like without you."

"I am not going to anywhere so you don't have to worry about that happening. You and I," he ran his fingers through her hair. "We are in this together for the long haul."

"Good because I need you Mike. I need you and I will always need you." Harmony kissed his cheek. She could tell it hurt for him to talk reaching across the counter she grabbed the cup of water. "Here have some."

He took the plastic cup into his hand and sipped from the straw. "You're so good to me." He spoke after taking several sips.

Smiling Harmony removed the cup from his hands and set it on the table along side his bed. "Well you'll like this then." Leaning in she pressed her lips against his, and even though his face needed a good shave she cupped her hands around face. Her eyes were open for a moment as they stared deeply into them. I love you so much."

"I love you more." He felt a smile sweep across his lips.

"Is that so Lieutenant Roberts?" Harmony deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slipped between his lips and explore his mouth.

Mike was about to say something when the door opened and Bud walked through. He was beat red. "Hey Bud."

Pulling away from the kiss, Harmony blushed and wiped off her mouth. "I uhm…" it was hard trying not to laugh. "I think I am going to go find some food." She grinned at him. "Olive juice." Harmony winked at Mikey.

"Olive juice too." He blew her a kiss. "Hey bring me some juice or Gatorade or something."

"I can do that." Harmony said before closing the door behind her.

**1539 Zulu**

**Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

His recovery was going smoothly he had been here for two weeks already and if things kept going as good as they were he would be home in about two weeks. Mikey couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and be back home with Harmony. It didn't seem the same not sleeping in the same bed as her. It didn't feel right and truth be told he missed holding her at night, and seeing her when he woke up.

"Knock, knock, knock." A voice came from the other side of the door.

Mikey was shocked. "Cam-Cammie, hey what are you doing here?"

She grinned at Mikey. "Well my dad said you were here, that there was some kind of accident. I was in town and I figured I would stop by." He grinned at him licking her lips. "I brought you some goodies. Magazines you like, your favorite candy bars, I made you some brownies."

Oh, uhm thank you. You can put them over there." Mikey pointed to a table. "So you came to see me out of the blue?"

"Not really out of the blue Mikey." She took his hand and stroked the back of it. "I've been thinking about us lately. I really have. I miss you, I miss what we had."

"We can't have that anymore." Mikey pulled his hand away; disgusted.

"Mikey…" Cammie pleaded.

"You cheated on me. You went and had sex with someone else, we were done then, we will never be us again. I moved on and so should you."

She sat down on his bed and ran her finger down the middle of his chest. "But Michael." The back of her hand stroked his cheek. "Please, I'm sorry."

"I'm engaged Cam, I have a fiancé." Mike pushed her hand off of his face. He wanted nothing to do with this.

"So I hear. She's Harm's daughter. That little dorky girl who used to hang around JAG. She was so annoying. Isn't she like 16 or something?"

"Twenty-six and she isn't a dork nor is she annoying. I love her and unlike you she hasn't cheated on me." Mike bitterly told her. "Listen I appreciate the effort you put in to coming here, but you really should go. We can't and never will be together. I have a life that doesn't include you."

"But do you will want to spend the rest of your life with some frumpy girl who couldn't hack it as a pilot so she had to become a legal weenie?" Cammie now ran her hand up his leg, letting her hand linger on his inner thigh.

"No I don't. I want to spend my life with a beautiful amazing girl who is going to be one hell of a lawyer and was one damn good amazing pilot." Mikey shoved her hand off. "Your crap isn't going to work Cammie. It's done! It's over! We are never going to be a couple! Never! I really think you should leave before I say something I can't take back."

A cunning smile crossed Cammie's slim lips and she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, her hand wandering up his thigh once more. "Come on she can't possibly make you feel as good as I did." Cammie spoke through the kiss. She pressed her lips harder against his deepening the kiss. "Don't deny your real feelings Lieutenant Roberts.9 D

"Mike guess what I-" Harmony came too a dead stop just inside his room. "M-Mike?" She was stunned seeing what was taking place.

Mike shoved Cammie off of him. His eyes met Harmony's and he could see the hurt. "Harmony I can explain. I-"

"You what? Huh Mike? Tell me? Just thought it would be fun to make out with the queen of crabs behind my back?" Harmony said bitterly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her heart was broken and suddenly she felt stupid for allowing Mikey into her heart.

He felt sick to his stomach. The hurt was written all over her face, he shot a cold glance towards Cammie. "Tell her the truth Cammie, tell her it was you!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Turning toward Harmony she smirked. He pulled me in, he just grabbed me and his lips met mine. I tried to stop him, but he only pulled my hand towards his," she nodded her head to the side. "You know…I guess you can't please him like I can; he had to look elsewhere."

"You conniving little, STD carrying, worthless, two dollar, white trash whore!" Harmony hissed.

"Cammie you need to leave now!" Mike stated.

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of it." Harmony said with through tears. "She can stay." Harmony threw the DVD she had been looking for at Mike, then pulled the engagement ring off of her finger and threw that at him. "I am leaving. You and I Mike are done. Have fun with your tramp." She couldn't stop crying. "I hate you!" Harmony growled slamming the door behind her as she left the room.

Cammie grinned, happy with her success. "Well now that she is out of the way, where were we?"

"You were leaving. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Mike shouted. "I never want to see you again. Ever! Take all that crap with you. I don't want it."

"Fine. But you heard her she said you were over. Before you know it you'll be crawling back to me, begging me to take you back. You had your chance, I am not going to be any bodies sloppy seconds." Cammie turned her head away from Mike as she grabbed the stuff she brought in.

"Not likely." Mike said reaching for the phone he had to call Harmony he had to fix this. Listening to the ringing he bent down and picked up the ring.

"Hey…"

"Harmony-" Mikey quickly spoke.

"-I'm not here, you know what to do. Bye." There was a long beep.

Her voicemail. That was not what Mike wanted. "Harmony call me please. Please talk to me. I love you baby." Hanging up her dialed Bud's number, maybe if he saw her Bud could get Harmony to call him.

It didn't take long for word to spread about what had happened. Within hours everyone close to Harmony knew what had happened. Harm was the first to take action by stopping over at her apartment. He knocked on the door, "hey can I come in?" Harm opened the door peaking in.

Harmony sat on the couch, hugging a pillow with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "If I said no would it matter?"

Harm closed the door behind him. "I know you are hurt and mad, but you need to let him explain Harmony."

"He was kissing her dad, tongue and all. There is nothing he can say that will make it any better. I am not a character on one of those crazy soaps he watches, I am not going to go crawling back to him. It hurt dad it hurt real bad. I let the boy into my heart and he shatters it."

"He said Cammie made the first move." Harm sat down on the couch next to her.

"He didn't seem like he hated it. He wasn't fighting her off. If he didn't want it he would have done more to stop it."

"Harmony, give the boy a chance. He loves you."

"Then why was he playing tonsil hockey with her? He obviously doesn't love me that much."

Harm pulled his sobbing daughter into his arms, kissing her temple. "Just don't do anything to harsh."

"Dad, it's over. I can't marry someone who has his eyes on someone else. I am always going to have to question whether or not I am good enough for him, or does he want her."

"You're the one he wants. He called Bud and he was pretty upset. He said that you gave the ring back and all."

"I had to turn my phone off. He wouldn't stop calling him. There is nothing he can say can make me feel better, can make this go away. Her skanky ass hand was on his thigh dad, any closer and she would be pulling taffy."

"That's more detail than I needed to know, but he cares about you so much just think about it. Give him a shot, don't give up on him, he loves you so much. You love him right?"

"I thought I did, but after what I saw today, I don't know if I can love someone who would hurt or betray me like that, yet alone trust them." Harmony dried some tears off of her face. "Dad I just want to be alone, ok? I need…no I want sometime to think and clear my head."

Harm nodded. "Ok, if you need anything give me a call. He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I love you and I will see you at work tomorrow ok?"

"I love you too dad, give Lil' Mac a hug and a kiss for me and tell her I love her. Share the love with mom as well."

"I think I can handle that. It's going to work out Harmony just give it time." Harm hesitated at the door. "See you tomorrow Princess." He closed the door behind him.

Harmony stayed seated on the couch for a few minutes, her eyes focused on a picture of her and Mikey. It was taken the night he asked her to marry him. Grabbing it she threw it against the wall, the glass shattered and dropped to the floor. "Asshole!" Not bothering to clean up the mess Harmony crossed through the living room and into the kitchen. Pulling the refrigerator opened she peered inside hoping to hunt something down to eat. She grabbed a carton of yogurt and was about to close the door when she stopped. Harmony was never a drinker. She had a sip of wine the night her father and Mac got married but that was all she ever had. Grabbing the bottle of vodka she slammed the door shut and brought the bottle and yogurt over t o the table. There was a first for everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**Also so you know I am almost done writing this fic, but even when I finish I will still post a chapter every other day or so. And yes there will be a prequel folks.**

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~11~**

**1425 Zulu**

**Lower 9****th**** Ward**

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

The streets looked like the Mississippi River, the Mississippi River looked like the Gulf of Mexico. Bloated bodies floated in the water, while decaying bodies rotted in various different places. The stench was overwhelming, the hot summer heat, decaying bodies, and sewage created the intense aroma.

New Orleans Police department had been working non-stop since before the category five storm struck the Big Easy. They were over worked, and over stressed. The dangers of looters who didn't care about anything but themselves, plus the hostile environment made for a less than idea situation. Officer LeBlanc was definitely one of those over stressed officers. He had been working for six days now, without any major periods of sleep he was at his wits end, beyond his breaking point and when he finally had enough he snapped taking his anger out on an armed suspect who was trying to steal a DVD player.

Officer LeBlanc was in the Naval reserves, and when his display of violence was caught on camera and aired to the world on a cable news channel, the Navy frowned upon the matter, as did Eugene Chouteau's family saying it was a racially motivated crime. During his explosive rampage she shot Mr. Chouteau 12 times.

"I don't think there is anyone who hasn't seen this video." Harmony quipped as the Admiral shut the video off. "They played it over and over, it was one of the most if not the most prominent video footage of Katrina." Harmony shook her head. "I was there, a few days after the storm a few of us from my academy class went down there to help out. It was horrible, sad, and very dangerous. It was a dog eat dog world."

The Admiral looked at Harmony. "Which is why you are and Commander Roberts are defending Chief Petty Officer LaBlanc. You're the only one here with first hand experience of Hurricane Katrina." He turned towards Commander Roberts. "Do you have any issues with that Commander?"

"No sir, I think Lieutenant Rabb's knowledge and experience in New Orleans could be very beneficial to the case, I would be grateful having her on my team."

"It's official then. Captain Rabb you and Tiner will be prosecuting." The Admiral informed them.

"Yes sir." Harm quickly jotted down some notes on his yellow legal pad.

"Sir may I ask why almost for years after Katrina, why is he now just going to go through the process of his Article 32's-" she was cut off.

"SECNAV wants go to straight too court marshal, there will be no Article 32's on this case. Last week Chief Petty Officer LaBlanc was cleared of all charges by state of Louisiana of murder. Stating he was suffering from PTSD, however his actions left a black mark on the US Navy and now SECNAV wants his turn at him. The case goes before the members on 9 a.m. Monday."

"Yes sir." Harmony jotted down some notes.

"Well unless you have any questions you are dismissed." The Admiral sat down at his desk. "By the way as you well know this is a high profile case and I have put my best officers on the case, I hope this won't turn into some side show."

"Aye, Aye sir." Harm rose to his feet, looking forward he saluted his C.O.

"Yes sir." The rest of followed Harm's actions.

"That will be all, close the hatch behind you."

Harmony was the last to exit Admiral Locklyn's office. She was going to get started on finding witness, view different angels of video footage, reading various accounts of the incident in newspaper clips and get a hold of the NOLAPD report.

"Harmony," Bud called out as she walked past him obviously distracted by her work.

"Hmm?" she stopped and looked dazed for a moment. "Oh sorry sir, I was making a list of what I needed to do before Monday, basically as soon as possible."

"You know Mike is being released this afternoon." He started to walk with her.

"I know, I told him I would meet him at the apartment so he could pack his things up."

"So you're just going to end it? Just like that?" Bud asked.

"He kissed her Bud." Harmony sighed. "How many times do I have to explain this? I can't just marry someone that I can't trust."

"It wasn't his fault, Cammie made the first move." Bud stopped her. "Mikey loves you Harmony and he's upset over this."

"He didn't seem to be too upset when he was making out with her. In fact he seemed to enjoy it. I had my heart broken and it still hurts. I think about that moment every night, it's also there in the back of my mind just creeping up on me. I can't marry someone whose going to keep me guessing or wondering if I am good enough and how long do I have before he moves on to something bigger and better. So I made the choice for him, he's free to do whatever he wants as long as it does not involve me."

"He doesn't want to move on you are what he wants. There is nothing better than you, not in his eyes. Talk to him would you?" Bud pleaded.

"I'm letting him come pack his stuff up not offering group hugs and hot chocolate." Harmony mused. "You already said he could stay with you until he finds a place."

"I did, but he rather be at home with you." Bud explained.

"He should have thought about that before he swallowed Cammie's tongue. Sir I gotta…, this case…"

Bud reluctantly nodded his head. Harmony was just as stubborn as her father. "Yeah go ahead."

"Thank you sir." Harmony replied heading off to find a computer.

**1941 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

Harmony sat on the couch watching as Mike carried out boxes. She had no idea how much he had accumulated since he had been living with her. Not wanting to get off track Harmony kept work and doing research and fact finding for the LaBlanc case.

Mike looked around the apartment. It was a mess and there was a high amount of empty vodka bottles laying around. "You don't drink." Mike commented holding a box in his hands.

"I guess I do now." Harmony mindlessly replied.

"Harmony…" Mikey put the box down on the counter and started picking up the bottles, counting them as he went. "This isn't you."

"Well we obviously don't know each other that well. Like you making out with Cammie, I thought that wasn't you but I was wrong. Guess we both miss judged each other." Standing up Harmony walked past Mike going to the refrigerator and pulled out another bottle of vodka. She opened it and brought the bottle up to her lips taking a long swig.

"I love you." His broken hearted voice pleaded with her.

Harmony snorted. "Don't fool yourself Lieutenant Roberts." Carrying the bottle back to the couch. "Will you please finish so that I can get back to work?"

He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Please give me another chance?" He held the ring between his thumb and index finger.

Her eyes focused on the beautiful stone, taking another swing of the vodka she stood up and walked over to Mikey taking the ring from his grasp. Holding it she studied it closely. You were the one. I saw us growing old together, having a family, vacations at Disney World; you wearing those silly mouse ear hats and eating a huge wad of fluffy pink cotton candy. We were going to be happy like my mom and dad, only happier." She continued to stare at the ring.

"We still can be happy, we can still have that Harmony." He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. I love you so much baby."

She pulled her face away and shook her head before dropping the ring into his open hand. "You broke my heart Mike. I can't do it. I can't wonder what she has that I don't. Besides her killer good looks."

"She has nothing on you, you're far more beautiful than she is." Mike pleaded with Harmony. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you? To show you how sorry I am, and how much I love you."

Shaking her head Harmony returned to the couch and downed a long shot of the vodka . "There is nothing you can do Mike. The damage is done it's time for you to move on. You no longer have a future with me."

"But I still love you." Mike tightened his hand around the ring. "And by your behavior I think you still love me?"

Harmony looked at him. _Damn him. _ "You're wrong." Harmony lied taking another swig of the vodka.

"Oh yeah? Then when the sudden drinking problem?" Mike pondered.

"I wanted to try something new. Drop one bad habit or another bad habit." Harmony shrugged.

"I'm sorry it was not my fault, it was all her doing. I kicked her out of my room and my life." Mikey was desperate to save his relationship with her.

"That was stupid Mikey because now you'll be alone."

He picked a bottle up. "So are you."

Harmony shrugged. "I can handle that."

Mikey was struggling to hide his emotions walking towards Harmony he kissed her cheek. "I will never stop loving you, and I will be waiting."

"You will be waiting a long time then." Harmony replied. She looked up at him she still did love him. She loved him very much, but Harmony knew that she had to cut her losses before she got hurt again. "You really need to go, I have a lot of work to do."

Picking up the box Mikey nodded, his eyes scanned the place. "I miss you.." he spoke before leaving and closing the door behind him.

When she heard the door shut Harmony broke down. "I miss you too Mike, more than you will ever know."

**2345 Zulu**

**Roberts Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia **

"Bud I am really worried about her." Mikey said scooping some mashed potato on to his fork.

"Harmony doesn't drink though." He replied, cutting his piece of meatloaf up.

"Well there were at least 13 empty bottles that I could see, lord knows how many she threw out." Mikey sighed. "She wouldn't even give me a chance, I don't know what to do, but if she keeps going on like this.

"I will try and talk to her at work tomorrow." Bud spoke after swallowing his mouth full of food. "I will see what I can do."

"I still love her." Mikey's voice was sad.

"I know you do kid, I know you do."

"I want to make it work. If it's time she needs I am willing to wait, I am not going anywhere. I love her and I always will love her."

Bud looked at his brother. "Mike what really happened?"

"What I said happened, Cammie came for a surprise visit. I didn't think she was going to do anything. But before I could stop her she kissed me and…" he looked over at Little AJ. "Then Harmony came in and it all went down hill from there. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen; she's stubborn."

"Tell me about it." Bud mused. "Worse than her father." He poked a piece of meat with his fork.

"Make her pancakes Uncle Mikey. When I am sad mommy makes me pancakes and I am not sad anymore." Jimmy finally spoke up.

"Or cookies." Little AJ quipped not wanting to be out done. "Aunt Harmony loved mommy's chocolate chip cookies. She ate a whole tin once. I thought she was going to explode because there were a lot of cookies in there, but she didn't. I want a belly like hers."

Harriet had been listening to the conversation the whole time. "I can make a patch of cookies Mikey and you can bring them to her. As for the drinking, maybe you should talk to Captain Rabb and Mac."

"I'm afraid if I do that she will never talk to me again, and that's the last thing I w ant. Harriet I love her so much I can't see myself with anyone else besides her." Mike pushed some food around his plate. "I'll do anything for her, anything and everything."

"Maybe just give her time. Losing the baby was hard=2 0on her, and I think that has more to do with it than you kissing Cammie." Harriet looked at her brother-in-law.

"I didn't kiss Cammie she kissed me." Mikey retorted.

"Ok her kissing you." Harriet took a deep breath. "Losing a child is hard, real hard. She's feeling a sense of loss and inadequacy that very few can understand. Just give her time, and if you sense the drinking is getting worse than you're going to have to tell her father. You won't have a choice."

Mikey nodded his head a few times, still pushing food around his plate. "I know, but it's something that I would like to avoid as much as possible." He was hoping that Harmony would take him back so on and he could help her get better. "I wish she would let me be there for her, she doesn't have to do this alone."

"You should tell her that Mikey, let Harmony know you are there for her." Harriet coaxed him.

"I could if she would actually listen to me, but she ignores me. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Harmony will come around, you'll see and when she is not hurting so much she will be willing to talk." Harriet was actually worried about Harmony. Harmony had not been doing much talking about the accident since that day. If someone would ask she would tell them she was ok, when in fact it was becoming worse. Harmony was sinking into a dark abyss and Harriet only hoped they could pull her from it before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~12~**

**1414 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Hey Harmony!" Bud called out.

Harmony could see he was trying to catch up to her and slowed down. "Yes, sir." She turned towards him.

He was going to go in slowly, start off with the case than in pilot speak land the plane right on to the deck. "How is the research going?"

"Pretty good. I watched a few clips of the ZNN report of Katrina, and then the one covering the shooting. I mean it's nothing we haven't seen before. I am waiting on a copy of the police report and autopsy report." She started to walk with him. "I read some case studies about PTSD and Katrina. A few officers committed suicide. Sir, unless one was there you can't really and truly understand the effects of the storm." She sighed. "The first day we were there they had us at the Superdome helping get people on the buses so they could get to Houston. Someone in a wheelchair had died and they just left her in a corner, she was covered in a sheet but was just left there. Others died on the sidewalk. Those who were too old, or too sick, or too whatever, just left there to die. Others died from heat stroke or dehydration. There was no moving air in the Superdome and the toilets were no longer working. People would go where they wanted. There was no dignity, there was no humanity, there was nothing like that. People stopped being people and became ruthless animals, and not because they wanted too, because they had no choice. It was the only way for them to survive." Harmony continued her story as they walked through the JAG bullpen.

"I had been helping an elderly woman to one of the buses. I remember her name Eleanor DuPont. She really was a sweet old lady, showed me pictures of her grandchildren and her great grandchildren. I enjoyed talking to her, for a while she made me forget how horrible everything was at the moment. What I didn't know and what she had failed to tell me was that she was a diabetic and hadn't taken her insulin since the day of the storm. Not because she forgot, because she didn't have enough and no one could get her any. I was in line with her as she waited to board the bus when she started to have a seizure her body was going into shock. I helped her down to the ground, cradled her head in my lap. I called for help, but it was too late…she passed away. I wanted to do something for her, move her body somewhere less – less public. I couldn't though, they tossed a sheet over her and just let her lay there like it was trash day."

Harmony's story was heart breaking, she was right though one couldn't understand what happened in New Orleans those days and weeks following Hurricane Katrina unless they were there. "So you think that Chief Petty Officer LeBlanc was justified?"

"He was trying to survive. Everyday human instincts were no longer useful, they would only get him killed. He was doing what he had to do to keep going. It was either going to be Mr. Chouteau or him who died. Either way one of them would die and Mr. Chouteau had an 9mm on his person he wasn't out for a friendly stroll in the neighborhood Commander Roberts."

"Then that is what we will go with. " Bud spoke as they walked into the small pantry to get some coffee. "That's what we will use as our defense."

"The people of New Orleans did not deserve that kind of treatment, letting their dead bodies just rot. It didn't seem right and it didn't seem fair. I have seen stray cats treated better." Harmony poured some sugar into her coffee.

He needed to get her into his office this didn't need to be aired out in public. "We'll go in my office and you can help me put my open statement to together."

"Sounds good to me sir." Harmony responded with a small smile taking a sip of the steaming brew. Harmony followed behind Bud as the headed into the office.

"Mind closing the hatch behind you Lieutenant." Bud pointed towards the door

"Not a problem sir." Harmony shut the door behind her, and then placed her coffee on his desk. "So the opening statement?"

"Actually I want to talk to you about something else first, have a seat." He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "I talked to Mikey last night."

Harmony groaned. "Commander, please. I thought we already discussed the status of my relationship with Lieutenant Roberts."

"He said you've been drinking, he said you've been drinking a lot. I didn't think you drank."

"He needs to learn to mind his own business." Harmony growled.

"He's worried about you Harmony, and so am I. When was the last time you really slept?" He looked at her.

"I am fine sir, there is no need for you or anyone else to worry about me. I sleep just fine. So what if I drink? Big deal. It's not like I am the only one who does that."

"But it's not like you Harmony. You've never been one to drink. In fact the only time I can recall seeing you drink was when your dad and Mac got married, and it was a sip and I am pretty sure that you didn't like it."

Harmony reached for her coffee cup. "People change sir."

"Not like this. Listen, if something is bothering you Bethesda has people you can talk too." Bud informed.

"I talked to those so called people after my plane was shot down, and all they did was make me feel like a worthless failure. It didn't work to well, and I had to cut my losses and I think the separation between and them was the best thing. I think I am going to keep it that way too."

Bud nodded his head slowly his fingers were intertwined with each other. "I know you have been through a lot lately, but you do not have to do this on your own. Mikey wants to be there for you, he wants to help you. Harmony do you have any idea how much he loves you and cares about you?"

"He should have thought about that before he kissed her. You can say Cammie started it all you want, and maybe she did, but he still could have stopped it and I didn't see that happening. Not until he realized I was in the room. I was hurt Bud, it felt like Mike reached in tore my heart out of my chest, threw it to the floor and stepped on it."

"He's hurting too. This is hurting him just as much as it is hurting you. He would do anything to take back what happened, just so he can have you back in his life." Bud took a sip of his coffee. "He's not going to stop loving you, ever."

Bud was not making this any easier. Harmony just wanted an easy break up, but hearing what people were saying was making it anything but that. And they wondered why she was drinking. "I feel bad for him sir." Harmony swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She was trying to fight off a wave of emotions. "He needs to move on, find someone else. He shouldn't spend the rest of his life alone and miserable because I am not with him."

"He only wants to be with you though." Bud informed her.

"That's silly, absolutely silly. I am obviously not good enough for him, pretty enough, smart enough, funny enough, whatever; which is why he kissed Cammie. She's everything I'm not."

"Now you know that isn't true Harmony. You are a far better person than she will ever be and that is exactly why Mikey wants to be with you."

With each passing second this was getting harder and harder. "I can't do it sir. I just can't risk being hurt like that again. I need to do what is best for me."

Bud nodded his head. "Well just know if you need to talk about anything, he is there for you. You don't need to be afraid to call him; ok?"

Harmony nodded her head. "Ok." Though she didn't think she would be calling Mike anytime soon, even at all.

"Ok then lets get back to defending Chief Petty Officer LeBlanc." Bud spoke flipping open his files.

**2135 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

Harmony was thankful to be home, she had been mulling over her conversation with Bud all day. Is what made matter worse was Harmony still loved Mikey and people were only reminding her of that, and it made the process of actually moving hard, rather difficult.

Pressing the speaker button on her phone, she punched in the PIN for voicemail and allowed the messages to play. Most of them were pointless and had no meaning for her, and then she heard Mikey's voice and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey babe it's me. I am really worried about you, and I just wanted to call and make sure you are ok. If you want you can call me back. I love you with my heart and I am here for you. Don't forget that. You will always be my number one girl. I'll uhm – I'll let you go. Love you."

Harmony replayed the message, letting her fingers linger on the phone. "I love you too." She whispered. She continued to allow the message to repeat while going into her bedroom. Opening the drawer of her nightstand she pulled out a bottle Mikey's aftershave that she made sure he forgot. Harmony took a sweatshirt of hers and sprayed down with the scent. A scent she had missed so much. Taking the sweatshirt with her Harmony wandered into the kitchen grabbing another bottle of vodka and going to the couch. Holding on to her sweatshirt Harmony inhaled the scent while sipping from the bottle. She continued as Mikey's voice started to fade away.

**1300 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

They had been using the temporary courtroom since the bombing. The main courtroom was under going a major make over and would take another six months or so for it to be complete. Until then all business was taking place in a small cramped room that lacked the usual ornate luxury of the old room.

Bud sat on the right hand side, Chief Petty Office LeBlanc was in the middle and to the left of him was Harmony. In a matter of minute Bud would go up before the members with his opening statements.

"Is there anything you need sir?" Harmony asked leaning around CPO. LeBlanc.

"I think about good. I went over my statement this morning and last night. We are good to go. If I need anything you will be the first to know."

"No problem sir that is what I am here for." Harmony cast him a small smile. "All you have to do is say the word."

It wasn't long before Bud was up and giving his opening statements. "On August 29th, 2005 Hurricane Katrina made landfall off the Louisiana coast with winds of 125 MPH, one of the strongest Category 3 storms that the state had ever seen. When they eye of the storm approached the City of New Orleans, the city had already been battered by torrential rainfalls for hours. The storm surge from Katrina broke 53 leaves which lead to the city being flooded with millions and millions of gallons of water, water that was anything but clean. Not only was it filled with sewage, but poisonous snakes as well.

Roads that lead in and out of the city were damaged and were impassable, however many of the city's residents were unable to evacuate, for whatever reason. The refugees were taking to the Superdome where they had to wait out the storm. No one anticipated the out come, and no one thought that days after the storm they would still be at the Superdome under unsanitary conditions. People were urinating and leaving fecal matter behind any place they could find a spot.

Many of the city's public safety officials had been working non-stop even before the storm made landfall. Just like Chief Petty Officer LeBlanc. On the evening in question September, 2nd, 2005 CPO LeBlanc had been working for seven days, with only ten hours of sleep. Those who were left in the city were on edge, scared, lost, over heated, they had reached their breaking point and beyond. They were at their wits ends, not just the citizens, but the public safety officials as well. On that night Chief Petty Officer LeBlanc came upon a Canal Street convenience store were looters were in the store. One such looter was Mr. Mr. Chouteau, a man with an extensive and violent criminal past. This wasn't the first time he and Mr. Chouteau had crossed paths either. So when Chief Petty Officer came across Mr. Chouteau looting the store he knew that it could get dangerous. Witness on the scene states that Mr. Chouteau had a weapon and had proceeded to point them weapon at Chief Petty Officer LeBlanc, so out of stress from seeing what he had seen, the despair he witnessed, the lack of sleep and trauma from the events Chief Petty Officer reacted knowing his life was in danger, he did what he did to survive. Mr. Chouteau AK-47 clearly out powered CPO's Glock. So I ask you to consider these factors during the situation when hearing the defense.

Bud finished the rest of his opening statements and headed back to the table. "How do you think it went?"

"So far so good." Harmony spoke giving him the thumbs up. I think you have them sir."

The first witness to take the stand were various psychologists, quote and quote experts, the ZNN reporter and camera man who had originally filmed the event, and a person who was in the store and claimed to have seen the event take place. However his story didn't seem to match everyone else's story. So his statement would more than likely be thrown out. It seemed like he just wanted a free flight to DC to come see his cousin.

After they finished with those witnesses they broke for lunch. During that time Harmony found herself holding a small bottle, of vodka. The ones that are about shot size, she needed this, she had to have this. If she didn't she knew that she wouldn't make it through the rest of the day. Closing her eyes she brought the bottle to her lips and downed the clear beverage. The more and more she drank the stuff the easier it became to drink it, and the more she became hooked on it.

Harmony knew she had to do her best to mask the smell of the alcohol on her breath. She had known for sometime that spicy foods and potato chips, and coffee often did that trick, so that was the rest of her lunch. She pocketed another small bottle of vodka that she could use during a short recess.

There were only two more witnesses for the day when they returned from lunch, which allowed them to go home early. Harmony was extremely thankful for that. Getting home she did the same thing she had done the night before, put Mikey's voicemail on speaker leaving it on repeat, the sweatshirt still had the scent of his aftershave. With a bottle of vodka in her hand she was good to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**Also so you know I am almost done writing this fic, but even when I finish I will still post a chapter every other day or so. And yes there will be a prequel folks.**

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~13~**

**1715 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia **

They had just returned from lunch, and were expecting to hear the members verdict on the People Vs. Chief Petty Officer LeBlanc case. They spent over a week listening to various witnesses, watching video footage and seeing pictures they were finally ready to hear the results, only the defense had a snag; a huge snag.

"Sir," Bud knocked on Harm's door.

"Bud, come in." Harm could see something was up.

"Sir," Bud closed the door behind him. "We have a problem. It's Harmony."

"Is she ok?" Harm's voice filled with worry.

"She's drunk sir. Not buzzed, but three sheets to the wind drunk." Bud sighed. "She can't go into the courtroom like that, she's lucky she can even stand up right now on her own two feet."

"What?" Harm stood up. "But Harmony doesn't drink." His brow furrowed in confusion.

This was the part Bud was going to hate. "According to Mikey, when he went there to pick up his stuff there were empty vodka bottles laying around, quite a few of them actually; they were all empty."

He would deal with that part later for now he needed to see his daughter. "Where is she Bud?"

"In my officer sir, Tiner is in there as well." Bud spoke as Harm walked over to his door.

"Does Admiral Locklyn know?" Harm knew they couldn't hide it from him, but he wanted to deal with Harmony first.

"Not yet sir," Bud said.

"Try and distract him, I am going to go see what's going on." He hurried out of his office and crossed the bullpen to Bud's office.

"Yes sir." Bud replied following Harm out of the office and heading towards the Admiral's office.

Harm walked into Bud's office and was shocked. "Harmony?"

"Daddy! Daddy-oh! McDaddy! What's up daddy-oh?" She reached her hands out to him, while trying to take a step.

"Woah…" Tiner caught Harmony before she fell. "Not so fast." He looked up at Harm. "I was coming in and found her in the elevator like this sir. I wasn't sure what to do, so I brought her into Commander Robert's office and had him come get you."

"How much did you have to drink Harmony?" Harm asked holding her up a bit.

Harmony held her hands out in front of her. "Uhmmmmmm.." she looked at her hands and started to laugh. "My tingers fingle." She showed both Tiner and her dad her hands. "My tingers fingle." She then covered her face with her hands. "Who turned the lights off, I can't see. Monsters, I hear monsters."

"Sir, she's really; really drunk." Tiner looked at her. "She's in really bad shape, if she goes out there like this it could ruin her career.

"I can hear you Tiner." Harmony whined a bit. "What do you think I drank so enough I am blind?"

"I see that." Harm sat his daughter down in the chair. There wasn't much that could be done she was too drunk to comprehend anything at the moment. "Tiner would you get the Admiral for me?"

Tiner watched as Harmony spun around in his office chair. Had this been anyone else but Harmony he might have thought it to be funny, but really he was just worried. "Yes sir."

Harm kneeled down in front of the chair. "Harmony, how much did you drink?"

"Daddy! When did you get here?" She grinned at him. Reaching out she touched the tip of her fathers nose with her finger. "Beep." She did the same thing again twice. "Beep! Beep!" Chewing on her finger Harmony tilted her head to the side. "Daddy your nose goes beep. It's magical."

"Harmony Mason Rabb!" he grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Look at me."

Harmony did her best to look at him. "Are you mad? Daddy why are you mad?"

"Because you're drunk Harmony." He flatly told her.

"Noooooo am not." Harmony continued to chew on her finger. "You lie."

"Harmony…" he sighed.

"Dad." She retorted.

"Where did you get the alcohol?" He brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"A store! The guy there looks like he was hit with the ugly stick. Not pretty." He explained. "He should put a bag over his face."

"Captain Rabb!" Admiral Locklyn bellowed walking into Bud's office.

"Sir!" Harmony stood to her feet but quickly fell to the floor mid salute.

"This better not be what it looks like." He was mad, seeing one of his officers drunk while working and in uniform was not good. "Can she stand up?" The second emotion he felt was concern.

Harm shrugged a bit. "Not to well sir." He helped Harmony back into the chair and looked at his C.O. "Sir, Harmony…Lieutenant Rabb isn't one to drink. I think her sudden drinking habit is a way of coping with everything that has been going on."

The Admiral looked over at Harmony. "Is this why you are drunk?"

"I am not as think as your drunk I am sir." Harmony spun around in the chair again. "Whoohooo!" She cried out her hands in the air. "Oh! Oh no! No! No! No!" She grabbed the trashcan and puked into it.

Everyone made a face the smell was not pleasant.

"Admiral I know that Harmony must face punishment for this, but I would like to make a few phone calls first. I want to dry her out first; get her better. I am not saying no punishment, it wouldn't be right; but maybe a delay? Please?" Harm pleaded with his C.O.

The Admiral looked over at his young officer. Right now he like everyone else was more worried about Harmony than mad. "How long do you think this will take?"

"My tingers fingle." Harmony said holding her hands up. "Fingle, fingle, fingle, pringle, mingle. I could do informericals like Shamwow guy. Fettuccini, linguine, martini, bikini and you're gunna love my nuts…" she continued to rant about comerricals.

Harm looked at his daughter before turning back to the Admiral. "I don't know sir maybe 48 hours, maybe 72. It depends how bad she really is."

The Admiral could see the desperation in Harm's eyes he knew as father himself this was probably not easy. "You'll keep me up-to-date on the status of everything?"

"Yes sir!" Harm replied.

"Ok, I will stay with her." The Admiral's firm voice spoke up as he eyed Harmony. "It shouldn't take the members long and after that you can make your phone calls." He turned to Bud. "If anyone asks Lieutenant Rabb fell ill and was unable to be in attendance. If they have any problems they can talk to me."

"Yes sir." Bud replied. He looked over at Harmony. "You're going to be ok kiddo."

"Peace out Commander Roberts!" Harmony quipped. "Word to yo mama."

Harm hesitated for a few, "I'm really sorry about this sir." Her eyes showed the pain she was feeling.

The Admiral nodded, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "It's not your fault." Sadly these things happened.

Harmony looked up at the Admiral. "I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" The reality was starting to sink in. "I really screwed up didn't I sir?"

The Admiral sighed and sat down on the edge of Buds desk. "Nothing that can't be fixed Lieutenant." She seemed so lost and scared.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I loved him and because I failed as a mother he went and kissed another woman."

The Admiral knew what she was talking about. "You didn't fail Lieutenant Rabb and from what I hear Lieutenant Roberts is still very much in love with you."

"He kissed her." She sobbed. "I gave him my everything and he went and kissed her. What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. I know that Ensign Cresswell doesn't have a very good reputation."

"She's a slut sir." Harmony boldly quipped.

The girl had a point. "I wouldn't repeat that Lieutenant, but I won't disagree with you either."

"Yes sir." Harmony replied. "I am sorry for my actions sir. I have disgraced this uniform."

"It's ok, I've seen worse. You want some coffee?" Coffee helped or so he heard.

"Coffee would be nice, please sir." Harmony nodded her head. "Thank you." When he left Harmony was gone. She had to get out of there she couldn't take the people crowding around here like this. Nor was she going to deal with this drying out thing her father was talking about. Going home probably was not a good idea that would be the first place they would look.

It didn't take the Admiral long to find Harmony gone, he had to act fast finding her was the most important thing. He wasn't gone long so she couldn't have gotten to far. Going to his office the Admiral grabbed his cover and soon found himself standing in the elevator waiting to hit the ground floor. As mad as he was, he was more upset and worried about Harmony. He had known her for over a year now, since her father started working at JAG, and when she became one of his officers she became part of the family, at times she thought of her more like one of his own children than someone under his command. In the short time he knew Harmony, he knew her well enough to know this behavior was very unlike Harmony. The girl was hurting and who could blame here. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't had some residual issues from being shot down and almost dying. Then there was the incident a few months before hand when a brick was thrown into her car and then the shooting and bombing. Then on top of all that she almost lost her fiancé, lost her baby, and was now trying to deal with the man she loved more than anything kissing another woman. A person could only take so much before they broke.

He saw her car still parked and figured she was on foot. That would make his job easier. Going to his Honda Pilot she climbed in and was soon driving off the JAG complex, _"Where would she go?"_ Admiral Locklyn thought to himself hoping the right turn he made was the right one. He continued drive keeping his eyes open for Harmony. "Ah ha!" He saw Harmony coming out of Jared's Wine and Spirits. He quickly did a U-Turn and found a place to park. Following Harmony he saw her turn down an ally. He was delayed for a few minutes by the don't walk sign and on coming traffic. Once he got the all clear again he headed down the alley where he saw Harmony turn. "Oh God." He sadly sighed watching Harmony chug back the large bottle. "Lieutenant Rabb." She slowly approached her and removed the bottle from her grasp. "Stop." He looked at the half empty bottle and shook his head. "Come on, lets get you back." He could see she was about to protest but he wouldn't have. "Now!"

Harmony blinked a few times. "Yes sir." Her speech was a bit slurred and she was having problems walking.

"Come on." He put his arm around Harmony. "It's going to be ok." His voice was soft. He knew to well anger would not get him anywhere. Hearing his phone come to life he pulled it out of his picket. The caller ID flashed Cap. Rabb. "She's with me. I got her." He spoke after flipping it open. "We'll be back in about ten minutes, just sit tight Captain."

The Admiral helped Harmony into his front seat and lowered the window so she could have some air, and if she needed to throw up it could hopefully land outside.

Harm hung up the phone. "She's with the Admiral." His eyes closed for a moment. "I need to make a phone call, Bud you think Harriet would let out go for a few days? I might need all the help I can get. Getting Harmony better isn't going to be easy and I am not sure if I can handle it."

"I don't see why she would mind, especially if she knows what's going on. Sir can I bring my brother with?"

"Definitely bring him with. Harmony's new drinking habit wasn't the only thing I am going to fix. This new leaf she turned over, is done. It's over whether she likes it or not." Harm dialed a number on his phone. "Sir, it's Harm, listen are busy this weekend? You want to head out to your cabin in Blacksburg?" There was a pause. "I need to dry Harmony out, yeah you heard me correctly, I'd like to leave tonight. Great! I'll meet you at your place in two hours and then we can head out there."

Harm closed his phone. "So we'll be spending the weekend at A.J's cabin, I hope this works. I need this too work." Closing his eyes Harm ran his hand along his face, saying a silent prayer.

Admiral Locklyn had to help steady Harmony as they returned to JAG, he took her to his office and called everyone in. The last thing he wanted to do was turn this into a freak show it wouldn't be fair to Harmony. "She has been spitting some vile things, I wouldn't take any thing to heart." The Admiral sighed. "So Captain Rabb do you have a game plan?"

"Yes sir!" Harm looked over at his daughter. "A.J Chegwidden has a cabin out in Blacksburg. I am planning on taking her out there and get her dried out. I want to get my daughter back."

"Oh goodie!" Harmony chimed in. "Great so I am now a pet project of my dad, a failure of a pilot, and Commander Peg Leg Pete over there." She growled. "Lucky me. Here's a tip. Leave me the hell alone. I don't want any help from any of you. Ok go away and leave me alone."

Harm held his arm out and turned to Bud. "She doesn't mean it Bud, don't let her get to you." Harm hoped that Bud knew Harmony well enough to know this was not really her speaking. "The last thing we are going to do is leave you alone."

Bud was a little taken back by Harmony's words, they cut deep but he knew it wasn't really Harmony speaking. "Let us help you Harmony. Your dad, he wants his daughter back, Mikey wants his fiancé back."

"Mikey swallowed the General's daughter's tongue. Mikey should have thought about how much he wanted me before he went and did that. Mind your own business anyways. Stop being so fucking nosey. You're constant butting in and failure to stay out of the way is the reason you lost your damn leg."

"Lieutenant Rabb!" Admiral Locklyn yelled. "I have heard enough. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself for now on."

Harmony saluted him.

"Get her out of here. Now!" The Admiral pointed to his door. "And Captain, I expect to hear from you every other hour, and that's an order."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~14~**

**2454 Zulu**

**The Cabin of AJ Chegwidden **

**Blacksburg, Virginia**

Mikey's cradled Harmony's body in his arms, she had been sleeping off her drunken stupor for a few hours now and this had been the first time he had been this close to her since the day in his hospital room. A part of Mikey couldn't help feel responsible for this. Yes Cammie had made the first move but he should have been more aggressive about getting her to leave him alone. He pressed his lips against her temple while she slept and despite the stink of booze on her, he could still pick up the scent of her shampoo and boy did he miss that.

"Lieutenant Roberts, when you get in, the second door on your left is a bedroom, put her there." The former Admiral said unlocking the cabin's door. The cabin was something he purchased after his tour of America's baseball parks. It was his place of escape every now and then. Right now it was a refugee for a girl he had known for 16 years who had fallen to the wayside.

The cabin was nothing much, three bedrooms, a living room area with a fireplace and a kitchen. It had a classic log style home look, which was what attracted him to it in the first place. "I am going to go put a pot of coffee on, I have a feeling it's going to be a real long night."

Mikey carried Harmony into the room he was told he laid her on the bed. "God you have no idea how much I love you." He sat down on the bed next to her, pulling strands of hair out of her face. "I am so sorry, I didn't know…why wouldn't you come to me babe? Just talked to me? Some thing?" He kissed her cheek and pulled the hand knitted quilt over her. "It obvious you hate me, but I will never stop loving you; ever. You hear me Harmony?" He gently stoked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I will always –always- be here for you." Kissing Harmony once more Mikey turned the light off before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"She's still asleep," Mikey said lowly walking over to the couch and sat down. "This isn't the girl I fell in love with. I mean she's in the room, but who she became; it's not the Harmony I know." He could feel the tears trying to squeeze their way out, but he fought it off.

Bud put his arm around his younger brother. "I know, it's not the Harmony I know either. The one I knew would have never said those things. The Harmony I know would act this way." This Harmony was hurting more than any of them knew, and he just hoped they could make her pain go away.

"She didn't mean them Bud, I know she didn't." Mikey had heard what was said and could see how much it had hurt his brother, but he knew that happy sober Harmony would never say anything like that to his brother. "That's not the kind of girl Harmony is."

"I know Mike. I'm worried about her. Seeing her like this worries me, it's not her. I want to see the old Harmony back. I like her a lot better than this version."

"We all do Commander." A.J spoke up handing Bud a cup of coffee. "How is she Lieutenant?"

"Sleeping." He took a sip of coffee from the mug that had just been handed to him. His eyes grew wide and he looked to his brother, this was some seriously strong coffee. Probably the strongest coffee he had ever had. "Sir this uhm….this is so good coffee. High octane."

A.J looked into the mug. "I don't know Lieutenant Roberts, seems watered down."

Mikey was speechless for a moment, "uhm yeah you're right, maybe next time."

"Damn right next time." He spoke stalking off back into the kitchen where Harm and Mac were sitting. He looked at the two and sighed. "She's not perfect Captain. You can't expect her to be perfect all the time. There will be times where she falters. After all she is only human."

"I know, I just…" he sighed tracing his finger around the rim of the mug.

"You can't help but feel responsible?" He interjected.

Harm looked down. "Yes sir." He felt Mac's hand take his. "A part of me feels as her father I should have done more to help her through all of this."

"Your daughter can be a huge pain in the butt. She's very stubborn and likes to do things on her own. Mostly because you always encouraged her to never give up and never take no for an answer she kind of got carried away with that. You didn't put that bottle of vodka in her hand and you didn't make her drink and beating yourself up over this isn't going to help her."

Harm squeezed his wife's hand. "She never told me she was hurting, she never said anything was wrong. I should have seen it though, I should have paid more attention to her."

"Do you always tell her your most private thoughts?" he asked Harm leaning on the counter.

"No sir, but Harmony she always came to me. No matter what it was she always came to me. Well with the exception of her woman issues, in which case," he nodded towards Mac, "she would go to Mac." Harm sighed.

"I know it hurts that she didn't, but she's been through a lot almost dying, a job change that changed her life, getting engaged, that ordeal at JAG when that asshole tried to blow the joint up, the car accident, losing the baby, her relationship issues with Lieutenant Roberts; it's a lot for one person to deal with alone, but sharing would make everything see more real. It's possible Harmony felt not sharing it would make it less real and be easier to deal with."

"It didn't work to well." Harm continued to trace his finger around the mug. It was far too strong for him to drink. "I just hope this plan of mine works."

"She's going to need more help than just drying out Captain." A.J sipped his coffee. "She's going to need some serious help to get her through this. She's going to have to go through with it whether she wants to or not."

"We know," Mac finally spoke up. "We talked about that on the way up here. AA, and a shrink at Bethesd and maybe even have her take some time off of work and school."

"The first part is good, it's a good start. The second part let her continue it's important that she continues to go on like she normally does. She has to be able to balance her life and see that she can."

"What about Lieutenant Roberts?" Harm interjected.

"That is something that is up to her on whether or not she wants to work things out for her. For her benefit I hope they do, personally I think they are good for each other, she just needs to realize this and forgive him. He's human and everyone makes mistakes. Frankly I never like Ensign Cresswell, never trusted her and apparently I had good reason not too; she's a bitch." He growled not bothering to sugar coat his feelings. The one thing he didn't take kindly too was people like Cammie Cresswell especially when they hurt someone close to him. "If Harmony and Lieutenant Roberts work things out Francesca still wants to make Harmony's dress and bridesmaids dresses at no cost to Harmony."

Harm smiled a little. He thought back to when Francesca and Harmony met despite the age gap the two girls hit it off really well. On a trip to Italy Francesca took Harmony on a shopping spree, for Harmony it was like having a big sister. "Tell her I said thank you, I think it's great she wants to do that for her. Though we kind of put wedding plans on hold, since she gave Mike the ring back.

"I wouldn't put them on hold permanently, it will take sometime, but I still see Harmony and Mikey walking down the aisle. I have never known Harmony to hold a grudge. I think in time her hurt will pass and she will allow him back into her life."

Harm smiled a bit. "She still loves him, she can deny it all she wants but I am her father and I can see it in her eyes."

Their conversation was interrupted by the voice of a very pissed off Harmony. "Where the fuck am I?" she hissed stumbling into the living room.

"Blacksburg Virginia." A.J. said walking out of the kitchen. "At my cabin and I would appreciate you not using that kind of language while you are here."

Harmony stared at A.J. and then looked around for a few moments before looking back at him. "Sorry I will try not to us that word in front of your ever looming presence again."

Mikey stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"No I am not hungry." Harmony spoke in a condescending and mocking tone. "Why are you here?"

"Because I care about you and I'm worried." Mikey stood where he was looking over at her.

"Haven't you exhausted that excuse enough already? You're like a broken record." She made a face as she ran her fingers through her hair, stopping to scratch her head. "You should go Mikey" Harmony looked down, the more she looked at him the harder it was.

"Well we're stuck here until Sunday so I am not going anywhere."

"WHAT? I am stuck in this ramshackle dump until Sunday? You're kidding right? This is a joke?"

"I am afraid not Lieutenant." A.J spoke up. "I take a offence to what you just called this cabin."

"The ramshackle part or the dump part?" Harmony quipped. "You know what? Screw this shit! I am out of here." Harmony growled walking to the door, but was blocked by both her father and Bud. Looking at Bud the words she said to him came racing back into her thought, Harmony dropped her head. "Move. Please."

"We can't do that Harmony." Her father reached his arm out.

"Well why the hell not?" Harmony growled.

"Because this is for your own good." Harm stepped closer to Harmony closing the gap between him and his daughter.

"You should listen to him." Mac walked out into the room joining everyone else.

"Did you leave anyone behind?" She threw her hands up. "None of you know me. You don't know me, now get the hell off my back and leave me alone." She clenched her fists tightly. "Move away from the damn door."

Harm shook his head. "Go back to sleep Harmony." He pointed towards the room, not backing down.

"NO! Move dad!" Harmony tried to push past him but was block by A.J. "Oh this is insane. I want to go! I want to get the fuck out of here! You can't keep me here against my will. I have rights you now?"

"Go back to the room Lieutenant." A.J said firmly. "I am not going to argue with you." He pointed to the room. "NOW LIEUTENANT!"

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Harmony growled turning on her heel and heading back to the bedroom. "I hate all of you! You all suck! You running my life!" Harmony slammed the door shot. "Go to hell!" Harmony shouted from the other side of the closed door. "All of you!"

"Good to see she is always so bright eyed and bushy tailed when she wakes up." A.J. mused walking back into the kitchen his empty mug of coffee in his hand.

"Here I thought I was thankful I missed the 'you are running my life stage' when she was a teenager, at least she's getting it out of her system." Harm mused, he started to follow A.J back into the kitchen and stopped by the room door.

"Do not go in there Captain, leave her alone for now." Even though A.J had his back to Harm he knew what the man was thinking.

He felt Mac at his side and looked at her. "I want her to be her again Mac." His head hung. "I want my little girl back. I need her back. Seeing her like this – I am sick over it."

"It's going to take time Harm, but it will happen." Taking his hand she kissed the back of it. "Just give her some time. Let her know you are there when ever she is ready."

~*~*~*~*~

It was well past 3 a.m. when Harmony awoke once again rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she dragged herself out of the room. The place was quiet as everyone was asleep. She knew this was her chance to get out of here. Putting her shoes she headed to the door, seeing Mikey's hoodie she grabbed it and was out the door. This cabin was definitely in the middle of nowhere and if she wasn't so miserable right now, Harmony might be able to enjoy this place of course she would have to be alone. There was no way she would bring any of those people with her. Who did they think they were anyways? Dragging her out her like this? Locking her up in some damn room like she was an animal? She was fine there was nothing wrong with her. So she hit a rough patch, it happens to everyone. Does everyone get locked up like some diseased ridden animal when they hit a rough patch? So why did she have to be locked up? _Assholes…_

Harmony headed down the dirt road, it was a bit steep and treacherous, but she was able to manage. Getting to the end of the driveway Harmony could see what looked to be a bar in the distance. "Jackpot. Oh and here you thought you could control me. Harmony one, those guys zero."

"Where the hell do you think you are going Lieutenant?" His loud voice bellowed, one could just make out the silhouette of his tall and shadowy figure.

Hearing his voice Harmony groaned. "Away from you that's where." She continued to walk towards the light and didn't bother to turn around to acknowledge him. As Harmony got closer the light grew closer. "I need a drink."

"What a coincidence." A.J joined Harmony, his arms locked behind his back as he walked. "I was going there myself.

"Uncle A.J. please humor me and don't lie. Just go back to your place and leave me alone." Harmony groaned.

A grin crossed his face he figured she was going to say that. "I'll keep you company."

"I don't need company thank you very much, I can go by myself." Harmony continued walking.

"Well than you can keep me company Lieutenant." His arms were crossed over his chest; his large frame towered over Harmony. "I always hated drinking alone."

Harmony stopped. "Listen I don't need company and I don't want to keep you company, I just want to be alone with my thoughts."

"The only way I can let you be alone with your thoughts is if you go back to the cabin." He stood next to her. "It's your choice Harmony."

Harmony stood still for a few moments mulling it over. "I'm 26-years-old Uncle A.J. I don't need your permission to do anything." She started walking again. "Just leave me the hell alone." Harmony called out.

As Harmony walked through the doors of The Rim Shot, she was greeted by "Bad Moon Rising" blaring from the jukebox. Walking over to the bar she sat down. "Shot of vodka, whatever you have I am not picky." Harmony mused.

"Make that two Richard." A.J said sitting down next to her.

"You just don't give up do you?" Harmony huffed in annoyance.

"I don't turn my back on my men, or women in this case. Especially those I care about." He stared intently at Harmony. It broke his heart to see her hurting like this. It made it even worse because he could just rush in there with his SEAL training and fix it.

Harmony let out a long sigh. "I'm not worth it." Her eyes focused on the shot glass planted in front of her.

"I think you are or I wouldn't be here." He looked at the two shot glasses.

"Mikey doesn't seem to think so." She traced her finger around the rim of the shot class. "He wouldn't have-"

A.J cut her off. "Kiss Ensign Cresswell I know. Here's a news item for you Lieutenant Rabb there is a reason why she is still an Ensign after all these years. She's a bitch. She manipulates people to get what she wants." He looked at Harmony.

"That's putting it lightly sir." Harmony mused her eyes were still fixated on the shot glass. Drinking this in front of him seemed so wrong. Harmony could feel his eyes baring down into her, watching and waiting. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. For some reason Harmony couldn't let him see this weak side of her.

"I've never liked her." He studied Harmony for a moment. "You going to drink that? Or just let it sit there collecting dust?"

She dipped her finger into the clear liquid and dripped it on to the bar top. "I don't know."

"He still loves you. Lieutenant Roberts is here because he still loves you. He's worried about you, we all are." He watched as her finger dipped into the shot glass again and dribbled the substance on to the wood counter top. "Tell me something Lieutenant and I want you to be honest with me, do you still love him?"

Harmony sat completely still for a bit, before nodding her head a few times. "Yes…" a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love him so much Uncle A.J. Which is why it hurt so much when they were swapping DNA."

"Than why not allow him to love you back? Why not let him back into your life." A.J asked her.

"I don't want to get hurt. I figured if I distance myself and keep Mike out of my life my heart won't hurt."

He looked at her; "it doesn't seem to be working to well for you."

"It looked good on paper." Harmony flatly replied.

"Maybe it's time you rethink you plan try another tactic. How about you take some advice from this old coot and try giving Lieutenant Roberts another chance? Let him show you how much he really loves you, and allow him to be there for you. If it doesn't work and you are not happy we can try something else."

Harmony thought for a few moments. "If I try this will everyone leave me alone? Let me down my own thing?" Harmony asked.

"As long as it does not include drinking yourself into another stupor." He replied.

Harmony tapped her index finger on the counter top. "Fine. We have a deal."

Sliding off the stool he held his hand out for her. "It's the beginning of the end Lieutenant Rabb."

There was a moment of hesitation before she took his hand.

A.J left a twenty on the bar under his filled shot glass, "Come on I am sure you have some people worried back at the cabin." He walked with Harmony for a few. "I've always seen you as a second daughter and I care about you as if you were my own. I just want to you to be ok. I worry about you Harmony." A.J. spoke as they walked back to the cabin. "Just know that you have a lot of people who care about you." He told her as they stood in front of the door. "Don't be scared to reach out to them, present company included." He smiled softly and gave her a hug before opening the door.

"Harmony…" Harm approached her.

Harmony held her finger up. "No." She pointed towards Mikey. "You. Come with me." She looked at everyone else. "You'll get your turn, but you're just going to have to be patient and give me some time."

Mikey looked around at everyone before following Harmony into the room. "Harmony." Mikey spoke up.

She shook her head. "Not yet, I don't want to talk. I'm too tired to talk Mike. I have done enough of that with Uncle A.J. I just want to sleep, and I just want you to hold me. Please." Tears rolled her cheeks her body was trembling. "Please can you do that for me?" Harmony sat down on the left side of the bed.

Mikey nodded his head. "I can do that." A faint smile crossed his lips. "What happens with us?" he asked sitting down next Harmony he slowly guided laying next to Harmony Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know yet, ok? I just I need time to think, just stay with me. Please?" Harmony pleaded with him.

Mike rested on his elbow so he was hovering above Harmony. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her cheek. "I won't go anywhere." Mikey breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away from his kiss it meant he still had a chance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post with the holiday and all it didn't seem like the right timing. Then I got sick, and the lack of feedback/input from the last two chapters discouraged me a lot. I almost wasn't going to post this at all. I changed my mind and am hoping for input/feedback this time around. This chapter is a bit long but I hope you enjoy it and the rest of the story which I will try and post. **

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~15~**

**1547 Zulu**

**The Cabin of AJ Chegwidden **

**Blacksburg, Virginia**

Feeling the bed move Harmony opened her eyes. "Mike!" there was panic in her voice.

"Hey, shhh I am just going to use the bathroom. I am a little old to be wetting the bed." He brushed the hair out of her face.

"Will you come back?" Harmony questioned him.

"Do you want me to come back?" There was slight hesitation in his voice, if she said no he would be crush, but he would understand.

"Please?" She was not ready to be alone yet.

He could see the fear and doubt in her eyes. "I'll come back." He watched her for a few moments. "What should I tell everyone out there?"

"Tell them when I am ready to talk they will be the first to know, nothing more nothing less."

Mikey nodded. "Yes ma'am." He was careful as he closed the door behind him. He wasn't surprised when he was greeted by her father and everyone else. "Listen," Mikey held his hand up and shook his head. "She's not ready to talk but she said you will all be the first to know when she is."

"How is she Mike?" The worry in Harm's voice was more than obvious, it was hard not to break the door down and go inside there and hold her.

"Tired, real tired. Listen Captain I know you are worried but I kind of made a promise to Harmony I wouldn't tell anyone anything. I am already on thin ice with her and I don't want to make it worse. I don't want to ruin my chance, so with all due respect sir, I would like to keep that promise to her." Mikey pleaded with Harm.

He could see how much this meant to Mike. "Thank you Mike, and in here it's Harm." He watched Mike head off to the bathroom before sitting back down on the couch.

Mikey slipped back into the bedroom without being bothered. "Harmony?"

"Hmmm?" her tired reply came back.

"I told you I would come back." A shy smile crossed his lips.

Harmony yawned patting the space on the bed that was open.

Mikey slowly slid into the bed and lay along side her. He wasn't sure where he stood with his relationship with Harmony, but for now he would settle for this. Just having her back in his arms was more than enough for now. It was a step closer to what he really wanted. A fleeting smile came over him when Harmony reached behind her, grabbed his hand wrapping his arm around him before finally snuggling up along side him.

~*~*~*~

Harmony rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up a bit, looking over she saw Mikey was still sleeping. Leaning on her elbow she watched him for a while. Reaching her hand out Harmony ran her fingers along the scar on his scalp.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked slowly opening his eyes.

"Your hair, it's growing back. You can't really see the scar as much." She continued to gingerly run her fingers along the scar, which was slowly fading as his hair grew more and more. "Does it hurt?"

Mikey shrugged. "Sometimes, itched like a bitch for the longest time, but other than that I really don't have any issues with it."

"What about the Navy, can you still go back to serving on a ship if you wanted too?"

"Probably not, my vision is kind of shot. I've been offered to be the yeoman for Admiral Walters at the Pentagon." He smiled a little.

"Wow, you know he's a three-star, Lieutenant?" Harmony intertwined her fingers with his. "Are you going to take it?"

"I know he's kind of a big deal huh?" He felt his heart race quicken when her fingers locked with his. "Yeah I think so. I mean it's not a raise or anything, but it allows me to continue to work with the Navy."

"Take it from me a nine to five in the Navy isn't half bad. I mean ok so sometimes I have to leave for a few days to investigate a case, but most of the time I return home every night. You'd be able to come every night…" Harmony paused, "come home to me, if you'd be ok with that?" She bit down on her bottom lip staring into her eyes. "After how I treated you I'd understand if you said no."

Mikey sat up and leaned against the headboard and was son joined by Harmony. "You really mean that?" Mikey asked as he felt Harmony rest her head on his shoulder.

"As long as you don't make a habit of kissing ex-girl friends than yes, I really mean it." Harmony was holding his hand.

"You still love me?" There was a hint of uncertainty in Mikey's voice.

"Honestly I haven't stopped loving you." She reached up and dried a few tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" He ran his thumb under her eye catching a tear.

"It was the only thing that made my broken heart hurt less. It made it easier to deal with the pain." Harmony confessed she looked up at him for a minute. "I felt like I wasn't good enough, or pretty enough."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Mikey pondered. "You're kidding right? Harmony you're so much more than Cammie. You are far more beautiful than she is. That's the last thing you have to worry about. I meant it when I said you're the only one that I want. I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

"I thought because I lost the baby that-." She felt his finger over her lips.

"There is nothing or anyone that would keep me away from you. We can try having another baby, that's easy, but I only want to do that with you. No one else." He reached behind his neck and under the clasp on the silver chair that he wore. He then slid off the engagement ring he had been keeping it with him since that day. Mikey held it out. It's yours if you still want it, if you will still marry me?"

Harmony smiled softly and held her hand out for him so he could slip the ring back on to her finger. "I love you so much Mikey." She watched as he slipped the ring back on to her finger and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Harmony Mason Rabb, and never forget that." He spoke holding her tightly.

After a few moments they broke the hug. "I owe a lot of people some big apologies. I was horrible to your brother. I can't believe I said those things to him, that I hurt him like that. He probably hates me and will never let me work with him on a case again, not that I could blame him. I was pretty harsh."

Mikey kissed her cheek. "He knows you didn't mean it and he doesn't hate you. He's been really worried about you that's why he's here."

Harmony felt tears well up in her eyes. "Mikey do you even know what I said to him?"

"I know what you said to him, he told me." He held her close, kissing the side of her head.

"How can he not hate me for saying that?" Harmony sobbed. "I went way below the belt with that remark, well remarks in this case."

"Because he knows you didn't mean it and that it was not really you saying those things." He pulled Harmony into him, his arms wrapped around her. "Just get better for me, for all of us. Please?"

"Ok, yeah ok." Just being in Mikey's arms right now was all she needed. Harmony wasn't sure if Mikey knew just how much needed this right now, how much she needed him. How thankful she was right now for him.

Lifting her head up a bit Harmony kissed his chin. "I think – I think I am ready to tell everyone I am sorry. " His arms were still wrapped around her as Harmony pulled them in closer to her. "I need you to get my Uncle A.J first and tell him to bring some Kleenex, I have a feeling I am going to need some."

Slinking Harmony out of his arms Mikey smiled and nodded. "I will tell him." Leaning in his lips found hers and for the first time since he left the hospital they shared an intense and passionate kiss. It was a long over due kiss, deepening the kiss Mikey lowered Harmony's head on to the pillow, his tongue slipping past her lips and swirling around in her mouth. Both their hands intertwined with each other as he pushed Harmony's hands behind her head letting out a small moan. He could feel his member growing with hardness as much as he wanted this, and as bad as they both needed this moment, that experience, the passion of reconnecting with each other, he knew it needed to be saved for a more private moment; especially because Harmony tended to be a screamer. The fire was still there and that was more than enough for now.

"Wow," Harmony blushed. "We'll need to pick up where we left off when we get home. How does that sound?" A sly grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Not being able to contain himself Mikey stole one last kiss. "I'll be right outside this room if you need me. I love you."

Hearing those words Harmony smiled trying to hide the emotions that were over coming her. "I love you too babe." Her finger slipped out of Mikey's hand as he slid off the bed and soon exited the room.

"She's ready to talk." Mikey spoke leaving the room. He looked at the A.J who was standing in the opening between the kitchen and living room. "She wants to talk to you first and she asked that you bring some Kleenex."

Nodding her placed his still steaming cup of coffee, which was made by Mac this time, on the counter. He grabbed a box of tissues that was standing on a small end table. Knocking on the bedroom door he peaked his head inside. "It's just me."

Harmony nodded for him to come in. Sitting on the bed with her legs crossed over each other back in grade school they called it Indian Style. Closing her eyes Harmony inhaled and then exhaled.

"How are you feeling?" A.J sat on the foot of her bed.

"Like the Wimbledon is taking place in my head and the Williams sisters are in the final match."

"I can get you some aspirin for that." He pointed towards the door. "I can get you some if you would like, and Mac made some coffee."

"It can wait, I'll be fine for now." Harmony spun the engagement ring around her finger and grinned. "The wedding is back on." She held her hand up showing him the ring.

"Good, that's good Harmony." A smiled crossed his face when he could see she was happy again and that the Harmony he knew was slowly coming back.

"I am going to be in a lot of trouble when I get back to work aren't I?" Harmony looked down.

"I've been talking with Admiral Locklyn about what the appropriate punishment should be." He could sense the fear in her voice and watched as Harmony's body tensed up. "We both think $200.00 dollars a month off of your pay check for six months, plus mandated therapy at Bethesda should suffice."

"Really?" Harmony lifted her head and looked up at him.

"You'll have to talk to your therapist three times a week until he or she feels you are finished."

"What happened to me? How did I get like this?" Harmony mused.

"We all have our flaws Lieutenant."

Harmony looked at him. "Uncle A.J this is beyond a flaw it's like a huge crack."

"It can be repaired if you allow it to happen. You can't keep shutting everyone out like that. We all care about You Harmony and we are all here for you, all you have to do is let us in."

Harmony gazed over at him and nodded her head. "I think I can manage, at least I will do my best to try." She licked her bottom lip. "By the way, thank you sir."

"First off you know damn well it's A.J and secondly what are you thanking me for?" He raised his bushy eyebrow.

"For making me see the light, making me wake up and see what was right in front of me. You're basically the reason the wedding is back on, why he and I have a second chance." The tears were falling as she embraced him in a hug. "Thank you so much Uncle A.J"

He patted the back of her head. "It's not a big deal." He soothingly told her. "I think of you as a second daughter that's why I did it. I know how much you love Lieutenant Roberts and how much he loves you. You two are made for each other." Breaking the hug he handed her some tissue. "Just save me a dance at the wedding, will you?"

Harmony nodded taking the tissue and drying her eyes then blowing her nose. "I can manage that."

"So who his your next victim Lieutenant Rabb?" He smiled patting her back.

"Bud, I owe him a huge apology and he needs to know how sorry I am for saying what I said to him. It was horrible and I am so ashamed of myself for saying such things to him. He's never been nothing but nice to me, he saved my Naval career, I owe him a lot."

"He knows that you didn't mean it. In fact he even said it to me himself." A.J explained to her. "Commander Roberts doesn't hold a grudge, he know damn well you did not mean it."

"I know he doesn't think about his leg all the time, but I know he is aware of it and it has impacted his career. He's reminded of it everyday and I only rubbed salt into his wounds."

"Just talk to him before you keep beating yourself up like this. just talk to him."

"Ok," she nodded her head. "Would you go get him for me please, and let my dad know I am ok. I am sure he's out there wearing a hole in your floor from the pacing. You know how he is."

"I guess I am off to get Commander Roberts for you and save my floor." He cast her a soft smile.

"Bye the way this place really isn't bad Uncle A.J I can see why you like it so much." Harmony brushed her bangs out of her face.

A.J nodded a few times looking around the room, "it has its moments. Francesca absolutely loves it. Speaking of my daughter she is still interested in making the dresses for your wedding, all you have to do is say the word and I will make the phone call."

Harmony grinned. "Then go, what are you waiting for? This is me giving you the word."

"Are you sure you want me to call Francesca?"

Harmony eyed him.

"Ok! Ok I will call." He smiled at her before exiting the room. "Commander Roberts you're up." Harmony was right when she said her father would be pacing. "Harmony said to tell you she's ok and not to worry and most of all sit down, you're wearing a hole in the floor boards Captain."

Harm stopped and looked down and then looked at Mac, he had realized he was pacing. "Sorry." He walked over to the couch where Mac was sitting and took a seat next to her

Harmony was going through different scenarios of apologies when her head when the door opened, as Bud walked in everything and anything she had thought of was gone and the tears started to fall. How could she fix this? What she had said was unthinkable. "H-hey." Harmony hung her head down, letting her eyes focus on the wooden floorboards. "It's probably to little to late," she said. "But I am so –so- sorry for what I said sir. It was uncalled for and disgusting. I am so ashamed of myself. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know you well enough to know that you didn't mean it." Bud leaned against the wall.

"You didn't deserve that Bud, you're a good person…actually you are a great person. Great father, a great brother, and a great naval officer slash lawyer. What I said, I hit your weak spot and I should have known better."

Bud use the wall and gave himself a slight push before walking towards Harmony. "Harmony it's ok."

"I was hurting in the worse way possible and instead of talking to someone I chose to drink. At first it was an accident, but suddenly one bottle lead to two, and drinking after work lead to drinking before work and before I knew it I was drinking at work. It was so out of hand and I couldn't stop it. For a while it worked, it helped me forget everything. Losing the baby, Mikey, all of it. However I started needing more and more to make me forget, and I spiraled out of control. Apparently I can be mean when I have had too much to drink." She couldn't control her tears. "I just hope you can forgive me, and if you choose not too I completely understand. I will also understand if you don't want me working with you at JAG."

He sat on the foot of the bed a few inches from Harmony. "I've known you since you were ten, that's long enough for me to know that your words weren't the real you. You're forgiven if you promise me one thing?"

"Which is?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for his reply.

"If you ever hurt that bad again come talk to me, whatever you say to me will stay between you and me, but please come to me." Bud begged her.

"We have a deal." She said with a few soft sobs. "I mean as my soon to be brother-in-law it's the least I can do."

"The wedding is back on?" Bud felt a smile pulling at his lips.

Harmony held her left hand up and wiggled her fingers. "It's back on."

"Harmony that's great!" He pulled her into a hug. "I am really happy for both you and Mikey." Breaking the hug he was still smiling. "As Mike's older brother I just wanted to tell you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to him. Ever since you and him started to date he's a whole other person. It's a good thing too."

Harmony grinned. "Growing up I would have never thought that I would be marrying Mikey. He was always your brother, and I'd see him maybe a few times a year or so. Nothing major. The only time we actually talked when I was younger was during the snow storm of '97 when we were snowed in at Jag, and he and I went outside and had that snowball fight."

"I remember that, everyone joined in, even Admiral Chegwidden, it was pretty fun." Bud laughed a little recalling the memory.

"Yeah I tossed a snowball at my old man and got him pretty good. I definitely caught him off guard." Harmony smiled a bit. "By the way what was the outcome of the LeBlanc case?"

"Not guilty." Bud smiled proudly.

"Yes!" Harmony cheered. "That's good."

"Yeah, he said to tell you thank you, you were a great asset to the case." He patted her shoulder.

"I do what I can." Harmony winked, her tears were slowly drying. "I can still work with you right, I mean when given the opportunity."

"Of course. You know you're going to be a great lawyer, definitely better than the other newbies at JAG."

"Yeah only because how many of the other newbies at JAG grew up around JAG. Not many, so I kind of have an unfair advantage over them." Harmony divulged to him.

"You've got a point there, but even if you didn't have that step above them, you still have the makings of a very fine lawyer, Lieutenant Rabb."

Harmony beamed. "Thanks, though considering the reputation my father has, I am have some really big shoes to fill."

"Well if you filled those shoes the same way you filled the Rabb naval aviator shoes, I don't see you have any problems. You're really good at this Harmony, it's natural too you, which is what makes you so good. You also have absolutely so fear either."

"I think that last part comes with flying fighter jets. Flying Hornet's isn't something one can do if they have any fear." Harmony smirked. "There is just something about landing a jet like that on the deck of a carrier, in the middle of the ocean that kind takes the fear out of anything. If you can do that, you can do anything."

"Did landing on the Seahawk ever scare you?" Bud questioned.

"The first time I had to land on her. I thought I was going to crap in my G-Suit. Before I took off everyone was asking me if I was anything like The Hammer, or my dad? Did I have the same skills. More guys were taking bets that I would choke than were taking bets for me to land it. There was a lot of pressure; it was tense. But I just landed her without any issues. It was perfect. I could see my dad smiling and hear my grandfather giving me a good old 'that's girl." Harmony smiled as she recalled the memory. "Lets after a few dozen landings like that it shut up everyone and there was no one questioning me."

"If it were possible for you to fly full-time again would you leave JAG for it?" Bud wondered. Her father had done it, but after six months he came back to JAG.

"I don't know sir, I like JAG. It's challenging, and every day there is something different. I love the rush I get when a case goes are way, or when we cause a witness for the other side squirm. But I love flying too; it's a whole other kind of rush. I am rather content at JAG. I get to go home every night to my bed, and fiancé. I wouldn't be able to do that on a carrier, so for now I think my relationship with JAG is pretty safe and secure."

"That's good because we like having you around at JAG." Bud patted her shoulder. "You're going to be ok Harmony, you're a strong girl and bright as bulb. I don't expect you to be fine in two days or even two months; but I know in time you will be ok again."

"I got ways to go I know, but Mike makes a pretty great RIO and I have a ton of amazing people who have my six. It just took me hitting rock bottom to realize that."

"You up for talking to your dad? He's been pretty worried and a little impossible to deal with. I have a feeling a nice conversation with you would do him a lot of good." Bud told Harmony.

"I was actually going to ask you to have Mac come in first. I want to talk to her before I approach the old man." Harmony smiled softly at Bud and embraced her arms around Bud. "I really am sorry for what I said Bud, honestly I would never say anything hurtful on purpose, especially to you."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he gave Harmony's shoulder a squeeze. "I know you would, and don't beat yourself up over it, I forgive you." Bud spoke softly before exiting the room.

"Harmony?" Mac spoke stepping through the bedroom door and closing it behind. "Hey I brought you some tea; chamomile." She handed Harmony the steamy mug.

"Thanks Mac." Harmony stared into her mug. "I'm sorry. I have not exactly been pleasant lately and I just wanted to say sorry.

Mac sat along side Harmony on the bed, putting her arm around Harmony, Sarah pulled Harmony into her. "Well you have definitely been a brat that is for sure. But as long as you don't make a habit of it I think all will be well." She was alarmed when she noticed Harmony crying. "Hey! Hey! Harmony." Mac lifted Harmony chin and looked at the girl. "It's going to be ok. I promise you." Taking the mug of tea from Harmony's hand Mac placed it on the nightstand and hugged Harmony tightly. "Shhhhh," Mac rubbed Harmony's back.

"I have no idea what happened to me, I've got no idea what got into me." She sobbed against Mac. "It's not like me."

"Everyone slips now and then Harmony. No matter how tough a person is they always have a moment of weakness. It's what makes you human." Breaking the hug she handed Harmony some tissues. "But what is important is that you realize you don't have to do any of this on your own. You have me, your dad, Bud, Harriet, A.J., and most of all Mikey. You have a lot of people who love you very much. You also have Mackenzie. Your little sister looks up to you so much and loves you very much.

"I know, I know that now. I guess I knew that before, but was to blind to see them." Harmony lowered head. "How hard is this going to be? This whole sobering up thing? I guess I won't be able to have that glass of wine on my wedding?"

"No, but it won't mean the wedding is any less if you drink grape juice or something. It won't be easy and even the slightest drink can set you off so you can't drink anything. I can help you though, I can be your sponsor if you want?"

"Really? You would do that for me?" Harmony rested her head on Mac's shoulder.

"Of course I would. I think of you as my own daughter and you know that." Mac kissed the side of Harmony's head. "You can do this so don't doubt yourself for a moment. Just hang in there and fight the good fight."

Harmony smiled. "Thanks Mac." She replied. "How is my dad?"

"Worried about you, but doing better now that he knows you're going to be ok."

Harmony nodded her head a few times. "Is he mad at me?"

"No," Mac replied. "He's not mad, like I said he's worried."

"Could you get him for me? I think I need a real long heart to heart with my dad." Harmony's head was still resting on Mac's shoulder.

"I can do that." Mac smiled softly. "Just remember we all love and care about you, and that you are never alone and never have to do any of this on your own." Once again Mac kissed side of Harmony's head. "Now you sit tight sailor while I go and tell your father that his presence is requested."

When Harm walked through the door he was surprised by Harmony hugging him so tightly. He returned the hug wrapping his arms around his daughters thin, but muscular frame, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry dad." She sobbed softly. "I've been a bit of a brat; ok I have been a huge brat."

Harm broke the hug and knelt down so that his huge six foot four frame was closer to Harmony's height of five foot six. "Why didn't you come to me? You ALWAYS came to me when something was bothering you."

"I thought I could handle it on my own. I thought I was adult enough to do it and I also didn't want to be a bother to you." Harmony closed her eyes as his thumb swept along her cheek drying up the tears which had fallen.

"Harmony you're my daughter you will never and could never be a bother to me." He looked down into her eyes. "I am always here for you, and even when I am in a nursing home, old and decrepit I will be here for you.

A small smile crossed her lips as she laughed a bit. "Well I will be sure to pick out the best nursing home for you. Top of the line bingo, shuffleboard, crafts, the senior prom - emphasizes on senior; the whole nine yards. After all it is where you will have to spend the last few years of your feeble life."

Harm smirked. "It's good to know you'll always have my six." His looked turned serious. "How are you feeling?"

She paused looking down Harmony walked over to the bed and sat down. "I'm ok, I will be ok, it's just going to take sometime. Though the wedding is back on so it's a step in the right direction. The rest are going to have to be baby steps."

"The wedding is back on? Harmony that's great." Even if he wanted too Harm could not hide the joy for his daughter. "I'm glad for you pumpkin." He hugged her once again. "Where does JAG and school fit into these baby steps?"

"They are a big part of the plan and if it's ok with you I'd like to keep them there. Both school and JAG changed the shape of who I am as a naval officer, who I have become. I love flying dad as you well know and I would do anything to be able to return to a carrier, but it can't happen. Not full time anyways. It wouldn't matter though I have found my footing at JAG and apparently I am real good at it. Apparently it runs in the family." She elbowed him. "I want to do this, I want to graduate from Georgetown and I want to do this."

He couldn't hide how proud he was and in true Harmon Rabb Jr. fashion he smiled widely. "It sounds like a good plan and your old man will have our six the whole time. Just don't forget to come to him, ok. Please Harmony." He took a seat next to his daughter wrapping his arm around her he pulled her into him. "I was so worried about you. I've never seen you like that and I was so worried."

"I'm sorry dad, I never meant to do that to you, to anyone. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. I just – I kind of got lost there for a while. I forgot who I was and I am sorry. I am so sorry. I know let you down and I hate that I did that." Harmony mused a few tears falling. If she kept crying like this she was going to run out of tears.

He held his daughter a little tighter kissing the side of her head. "It's ok," he soothingly spoke to her. "It's ok. You could never let me down it's not possible. You made a mistake, you were hurting, and as hard as it was for me to see you like that, you didn't let me down." He felt her head resting against his cheek, and cradled the back of her head in his hand. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Followed by Mac and Mackenzie. You're my girls and the three of you mean the world to me if I had to give up everything else in my life just to be with the three of you, I wouldn't blink twice."

Harmony smiled softly, "well the three of us are kind of fond of you as well. You're a keeper dad."

He shook his head and smiled a bit. "Well I am glad I have your approval."

"So Uncle AJ said he talked to Admiral Locklyn about my punishment, it won't be as bad as I thought it would be."

"Well A.J does have a way with words, a soft side for you, and a way of doing things his way." Harm explained. "You do understand the conditions though; right?"

"I do. I am not a big fan of sharing my thoughts with shrinks. You know how I felt when Jordan use to try and shrink me. I know it wasn't on purpose but it just annoyed me.

"It will be over before you know it, and who knows it may not be as bad as you think it's going to be. Just give it a chance, because if you don't."

Harmony cut him off. "I can say goodbye to the Navy, I know." She nodded her head a little. "How's Little Mac?"

"Good, she is with Harriet right now. Mac and I told her you were not feeling good and that we and Uncle Bud had to go take care of you."

She rested against her fathers arm some. "Well you can tell her I feel better and that I love her very much."

"She knows you love her, she has always known that." Harm reassured his daughter. "Are you hungry? There are some sandwiches in the kitchen."

"Not really," she shook her head. "I feel that if I eat, bad things might happen. I should probably wait a few hours." She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. Harmony had not realized how tired all of this made her. "We're going home tomorrow right?" She wanted alone time with Mikey, just the two of them.

Harm nodded. "Yeah, we'll probably leave around 9 a.m." He could see how tired she was. "Get some sleep ok, you won't miss anything."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep? Then after I do will you have Mike come in here?" Harmony asked laying her head down on the pillow.

"Yes and yes." He pulled the quilt over Harmony and kissed her cheek. He waited until he knew she was sound to sleep before tiptoeing out of the room. "Mike." He whispered. "She's asleep but she wanted me to tell you to come in there."

Mikey got up from the couch and grabbed his bottle of water. He slipped past Harm and closed the bedroom door behind him. When Harmony would wake up the next morning, she would be in his arms and Mikey would make sure of that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**Thanks for all of the reviews in the last chapter! That were much appreciated. Someone asked if I have started to prequel. Well I plan on starting it this week sometime. I just have to do some more brainstorming. So enjoy this chapter. Oh and there is only one more chapter after this folks. It's been a great ride, thanks for hanging in there.**

**One more thing, does anyone have ideas of what season 2-5 that they would like to see the most in the prequel?**

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~16~**

**2345 Zulu**

**Rock Creek Park**

**Washington DC**

3 Weeks Later

Harmony knew that she took this same route every night she went for her jog. It would be the perfect place to confront her and there she was right on time. Harmony jogged to catch up with her. "Cammie." She grinned. "Great night for a run isn't."

Cammie slowed down a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, jogging." Harmony smirked. "I mean why else would I be dressed like this?" She pointed to the short and Navy sweatshirt she was wearing.

Cammie continued to jog and eyed Harmony. "What the hell do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Ensign Cresswell, is that any way to talk to a superior officer?" Harmony smirked at her.

"What the hell do you want ma'am?" She huffed.

Harmony sped up and bit and then stopped right in front of Cammie, causing Cammie to stop. "I want you to stay the hell away from Mike you got me? He's done with you."

Cammie tried to go around Harmony, but was blocked by Harmony. "You're causing a scene Lieutenant."

"If you don't stay the fuck away from my fiancé I am going to give you a fucking Broadway Musical. Are we clear Ensign?" Harmony narrowed her cold eyes on to Cammie. "I am waiting Ensign."

"Crystal." She replied. "He's yours, you can have him." Cammie put her hands up. "I don't know what he see's in you, but you're lucky Rabb, because you got yourself a good man20there."

Harmony furrowed her brow. "I know and I plan on keeping sluts like you far -far- away from him."

"Whatever." Cammie rolled her eyes. "Can I go now; ma'am?" Cammie coldly spoke, her attitude was less than pleased. "By the way enjoy JAG while you can."

"You're daddy is not Judge Advocate General anymore, so your threats; they do not scare me. So think all you want Ensign but I am certain that I will have not only a very long naval career, but it will be a very long one at JAG." Harmony stepped aside.

"Whatever," Cammie's smug reply came as she jogged away.

"What a bitch!" Harmony yelled then jogged off into the other direction.

**2437 Zulu **

**Roberts Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Bud dried the last plate before putting it away in the cabinet. "Are you finished with your homework?" Bud turned to Little AJ

"Almost dad." His focused was intense. "I only have a few more math problems left." He looked up at his dad. "Can I play Wii Bowling when I am finished, please?"

Bud thought for a moment. "I don't see why not, only three games though because it is getting late."

AJ grinned. "You want to play dad? Please?" He asked while doing his math problem.

"Sure." He smiled at his son.

"When Aunt Harmony and Uncle Mikey were here last night, I beat Mikey four times, Aunt Harmony between him twice. Uncle Mikey is a sore loser."

Bud laughed. "So that's why he was in such a bad mood when your mother and I came home last night." He and Harriet had gone out for Harriet's birthday leaving Mikey and Harmony to babysit the kids.

"Aunt Harmony said she was going to send Uncle Mikey to bed with out any ice cream." Finishing his last problem Little AJ handed his homework to his dad. "I'm done! I am going to set up the Wii ok!"

"Go on," Bud smiled at his son's excitement and watched as he hurried off into the living room. Giving his homework a look through, he was satisfied with the results and tucked the page into AJ's folder. Soon he joined his son in the living room. "You ready champ?"

"Duh I've been ready dad." The boy said handing his father the game controller.

They were well into the second game when the phone rang. Bud reached for the cordless. "Robert's residence…this is…hold on. Hey AJ can you pause the game for a moment."

"Sure dad." AJ replied sitting down on the couch.

Bud turned his attention back to the phone conversation. "Are you sure…ok…where at…definitely. Thank you." Bud replied writing something down on a piece of paper and hanging up the phone. "Harriet!" he called out.

"Dad what's going on?" AJ asked.

Harriet came out of the twins room. "Bud, shhh I just got them to sleep. What's wrong?"

"They found him. The guy who hit Mike and Harmony, they found him. He's at a bar they're waiting for him to leave so they can arrest him." Bud grabbed his car keys. "Hey kiddo daddy owes you a game, he's got to go. The man who hurt your Uncle Mikey and Aunt Harmony is going to jail and your daddy wants to make sure he goes."

Little AJ nodded. "Ok dad. Tell him he's a butthead for hurting Uncle Mikey and Aunt Harmony."

Bud chuckled a bit. "I will." He kissed Little AJ, then Harriet. "Where is Jimmy?" he asked.

"Coloring." Harriet kissed Bud's cheek. "Go, I will tell him you said goodnight. But get going so you can be there."

"Yeah go give him heck dad!" Little AJ cheered.

Shaking his head Bud couldn't help but to smile at his son. He pulled out of his drive way and drove as fast as he could, making sure it wasn't too fast to where he would catch the eye of a cop in waiting. He was thankful that it was late enough in the evening that the roads were not crowded. He soon found himself near the bar at the location the detective told him to meet. "So he's in there? You sure it's him?"

The detective nodded. "He often visits this bar, in fact he was here on the night of the crash. We had told the bar tender that if the suspect comes in to give us a call. He's been in there for about an hour. We are pretty sure that our suspect Arnold Rawlings, is planning to get behind the wheel once again."

"Not if I can help it. Detective Warner, this man almost killed my brother and he cause my brothers fiancé to lose her baby."

"I am well aware of what he did." The detective replied.

"I have known my brother's fiancé since she was ten-years-old, she is like a little sister to me. So this is a little personal." Bud glared at him. "It's important that your suspect doesn't get behind the wheel intoxicated ever again."

"I understand how you feel Commander, in fact I lost my daughter when a drunk driver hit her, how ever we have to do this right or he won't see a jail cell, as a lawyer yourself I am sure you understand that." The detective looked at Bud.

"Sorry I didn't know. I didn't mean to put the only foot I have in my mouth. Sorry about your loss detective Warner." Bud sighed letting his head hang.

There he is." Detective Warner told his fellow officers pointing to a slender man who seemed to be in his mid 50's. "Go get him." The officers headed toward Mr. Rawlings. There was a bit of a struggle but because of Rawlings intoxicated state it didn't take long for them to get him down on to the ground. Once he was cuffed they brought Arnold Rawlings to detective Warner.

"I am sure you have had your rights read to you and you know what is going on." Detective Warner spoke, his hands on his hips.

"That car you hit a few months ago? Remember that?" Bud asked getting in his face. "My brother and his fiancé were in that car, my brother almost died and his fiancé, lost her baby; all because of you. I am going to do everything possible to be sure that your life in jail is anything but pleasant." Bud could feel his anger boiling. Unable to control it Bud pulled his fist back and decked the man square in his face.

"Commander Roberts!" Detective Warner shouted. "Get him out of here." He said to his fellow officers, get him downtown. He looked at Bud. "You can't just punch people like that."

"He deserved it." Bud said holding his hand his knuckles were pounding. He was pretty sure his hand was broken but for Bud it was worth it.

"While I agree with you on that front, it's just not something you can do." Though given the chance he would have killed the man that killed his daughter. "You may want to get that looked at. Rawlings isn't going anywhere but to jail. I will make sure of that."

Bud turned and glared at the man now sitting in the back of a squad car. "He killed an unborn baby. My nephew, Michael Harmon Roberts; Mr. Rawlings is lucky I didn't kill him myself."

"Go get that hand looked at Commander Roberts, I can handle the rest and I will keep you up to date." He turned and started to head back to his car.

Bud looked down at his discolored hand "Harriet is going to kill me." He mused to himself, shaking his now throbbing hand.

He returned home a few hours later, trying to hide his casted hand, but knew it wouldn't last long.

"Did they get him?" Harriet asked heading down the stairs. She had seen him pull into the driveway. "Bud! What happened to your hand?" Harriet grabbed his arm. "What did you do?"

"Slugged the jerk who hit Mike and Harmony. It just happened. I saw him and I was so mad, everything he did to my brother and Harmony and the fact he was going to get behind the wheel again while drunk." He looked down at his hand.

"Oh Bud," Harriet frowned holding his hand. "Does it hurt?"

"It comes and goes, but I would do it again. That jerk destroyed Mike and Harmony0s life; he killed their baby; our nephew. He's lucky I didn't kill him I'll let the court handle that part."

"Do Mikey and Harmony know?" Harriet asked getting Bud some water and Tylenol.

"I called them while I was at the hospital. The only problem is that Mikey doesn't remember the accident well and Harmony never saw him. The only thing we have to go by is video footage from a bank ATM. Someone from NCIS has been working on it to further clear up the video so that we can match it to his face. A 95% match might not be enough, it needs to be at l east 98%."

"Bud, relax they got him and he is going to do time for he did to your brother, Harmony, and the baby. He won't get away with this, I promise you." Harriet guided him to the couch. "He'll do his time and face his punishment."

"I just, it's not fair Harriet. It shouldn't be this way, none of this should have happened. Right now Mikey and Harmony should be getting a room ready for a baby, but he took that away from them. "

"It's not fair Bud, but he'll pay for what he did. He will." Harriet kissed his cheek. "How about some cookies and milk. They make Little AJ feel better when he has a boo-boo." Harriet smirked at her husband.

"Chocolate chip?" Bud raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Harriet smiled. "I love you so much. You're an amazing husband, father, and brother and you're all mine."

Bud's eyes grew wide. "You know I can think of something a lot better than chocolate-chip cookies and will make me feel a lot better."

"Oh really? What would that be Commander Roberts?" Harriet leaned in and kissed Bud's chin.

"Well we could start by going upstairs and getting you out of those clothes." Passion flickered in Bud's eyes.

"Keep talking." Harriet grinned

Bud leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Harriet felt her cheeks warm and she let out a small giggle. "Then what are we waiting for sailor, lets go upstairs and take care of that broken arm." She stood up reaching for his hand.

"Yes ma'am!" Bud saluted her and took hold of her hand. "Just keep in mind I was really bad, and punching someone like that means I need to be punished. I might need to be spanked."

"Oh trust me, that will not a problem." Harriet winked as they made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta. =) Also I plan on posting a chapter every other weekday. A lot of people aren't on the weekend so there is no need to post. This is a sequel to In Search of Harmony, which if you have not read can be found in my profile. I also want to pick at your minds…for those of you who read all of In Search of Harmony and will hopefully read all of this. (Pleaseeeeeee) How would you feel about a fic that would be a prequel to this one and In Search of Harmony. With Harmony much younger, and lots of Daddy Harm? I might have an idea but I want to see what kind of interest, if any there would be. In the mean time enjoy this and I love reviews, they are my crack. **insert sad puppy face here****

**I want to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews in the past chapters. This chapter is the last one of this story. Yes I have started the prequel, though I do not have much because I wanted to ask all you fine ass readers if you'd like to see it done in first person from Harmony's POV or third person like the past two stories? Let me know**

**In Perfect Harmony**

**~17~**

**1135 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington DC**

"Wow," Harmony gasped. "I'll never get tired of seeing you in uniform Lieutenant Roberts.

Fixing his tie in the mirror Mikey turned to Harmony and smiled. "I am suppose to be at the Pentagon in a hour. Tell me something were you this nervous on your first day at JAG?"

"You have no idea how nervous I was. But you'll do fine Mike, I know you will. You'll be the best damn yeoman Admiral Walters ever had."

"You think?" Mikey hesitated he faced the mirror once more and ran his fingers through his spikey hair.

"I know." Leaning in Harmony placed her lips on Mikey's. "I love you babe."

"I love you more." He pulled Harmony into him kissing her back.

"Mmmm, you know if you keep on kissing me like that you'll be late for your first day Lieutenant Roberts." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "But…" a sly grin pulled at the corner of her lips. "When you get home tonight we can pick this up."

"Oh really?" Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm I don't know, a beautiful girl naked in my bed, I'll get back to you on that one." He laughed when Harmony slugged in, but inside he was crying the girl had one hell of a punch and he was most definitely going to have a bruise. "I am kidding! Ok! Relax. No more boxing with Mac, that hurt." Mikey said rubbing his arm as he stole a quick kiss. "I'll see you when I get home beautiful."

"Hey today at two O'clock you have a tux fitting, your brother and my dad, and that dude you went to Annapolis with will meet you there. The girls and I have our dress fittings." It was hard to believe she would be Mrs. Harmony Roberts in a matter of two weeks. "Francesca flew in last night and is staying with her dad until the wedding." Harmony found herself smiling. "I'm so excited babe, we're going to be getting married. Mr. and Mrs. Michael Roberts"

"What about your RIO, Lt. Sullivan?" He asked adjusting his tie one last time. "She still won't be in until the evening of the rehearsal dinner? Right?" he turned and saw his fiancés face light up. "I know, me too and don't worry I will make my tux fitting; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yeah she can't make until the night before, she was lucky enough to get leave time as it was, but I am so excited to see her. I haven't seen since her return to the Seahawk." Harmony leaned in and kissed Mikey, cupping her face in her hands. "Soon you and I will be husband and wife."

"Say that again." Mikey returned the kiss.

"Soon you and I will be husband and wife." She felt Mikey pull her close and deepen the kiss.

"I love how that sounds." He replied softly.

"Me too, now you better get going, you know how traffic is this time of day, last thing you want to do is be late for your first day of work." She noticed he was staring at her. "Mike? What is it?"

"Just – you're just so beautiful that's all." He kissed Harmony. "I'll try and call you if I get some free time, I love you."

"I love you too hun, good luck." Harmony held his hand for a moment. "Most of all be safe."

"I will. I have to be, because I won't to do anything that will take me away from you and you away from me." Smiling Mikey stole one last kiss, but he let his lips linger upon hers for sometime. "I'll see you tonight." He grabbed his cover and was soon out there. He and Harmony had traveled down a bumpy road for a while, but finally things were good and in a few weeks she would be his wife, and he couldn't be anymore happier.

**2108 Zulu**

**Bogart's Chop House**

**Georgetown**

Mikey sat next to Harmony, now his wife the day had finally come and they were now husband and wife. "Hey," he leaned in and spoke into her ear. "I love you Mrs. Michael Roberts." He kissed her cheek. They were married, he had the woman of his dreams and they would spend forever together.

Harmony couldn't stop smiling at his words, as she looked down at the ring on her hand, "I love you too." They shared a kiss, before it was interrupted by the DJ.

"Since the bride and groom have already shared a dance it is now time for the bride to share a dance with her father. So Harmony will you join your father on the dance floor?"

Smiling Harmony was just about to stand up when she saw a hand in front of her, looking up she smiled to see her dad. Taking his hand she held up her gown a bit so that she would not trip over it.

"May I have this dance?" Harm smiled at Harmony as he led her to the center of the dance floor. The song.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
0ALittle girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

"Dad," Harmony looked up at him for a moment. "Thank you. This wedding was beyond my wildest dreams and it's all because of you."

"You'll always be my Princess and I will always do anything to see that you are happy and have everything you want and then some." He continued to dance with her. "But I am glad you like it."

"Dad I love it, the carriage ride from the church to here, dad it was so perfect, and I had no idea that you planned that. I was thinking Mike and I would go in the Vette, but I walked out of the church and there was this beautiful white carriage, with the two most beautiful horses ever. It was like a fairy tale."

"That's why I did it. I remember when you were younger and you would cut pictures out of bridal magazines and glue them in to that binder of yours. There was a carriage on the cover."

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

"Just like the one I rode in. The horses were the same too." She leaned against her dad's chest as they danced when he remained silent Harmony looked up. "Are you – dad are you crying?"

He looked down at his daughter. "I dreamed of this day for you, for a long time but now that it's here…" Harm took a few moments to gather his composer. "You're not a little girl anymore. You're a beautiful woman with a husband who loves her and a promising career and I am so, so proud of you Harmony. I am proud of everything you have done and the person who have become. I just wish I could have had a few more of those younger years with you. A few more years filled with _Goodnight Moon_, a few more years of cleaning up play-d oh, most of all a few more years to tuck you in at night."

"Dad," Harmony sighed and kissed his cheek. "If you're worried that because now I am married I won't need you anymore don't be. I'll always need my dad, and no one could ever replace you."

_Caterpillar__ in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

He continued to dance with Harmony, holding his daughter tightly, he kissed her forehead. "I know, sometimes I just miss the way things were back then. Just you and me…I mean don't get me wrong Mac and Mackenzie mean the world to me and I love them so much and nothing could ever change that, I just wish I could go back sometimes."

Harmony nodded. "To tell you the truth dad I miss them too. I miss when we would take the Stearman up, and follow it up with a picnic. Or when we would go camping. I miss that failed birthday cake you made when I was seven. You tried so hard, but it was so flat and you had to run out and buy one at the last minute. Too bad all they had left was an Over the Hill Cake." Harmony laughed. "But you stuck a bunch of pink candles on it and made it work."

Harm found himself smiling at the memory the party had come so close to being a disaster, but in the end he pulled it off. "I don't think any of the kids noticed what the cake said, as long as they could eat it."

Harmony nodded. "You're the best dad a little girl could ask for, you didn't give up and you were always there for me. Even when you had to leave the country you would call me to say goodnight, sometimes you would read to me over the phone. It wasn't easy for either of us, but you made it work and I can never thank you enough for that."

Harm=2 0smiled. "I would do it all again in a heartbeat." He reached into the pocket of his Navy dress Uniform and pulled out a key ring. "Here." He handed it to her.

She looked at it. "There are the keys to the hanger in Blacksburg."

"I know." He smiled at her. "I wanted to give you something as a wedding gift, the Stearman, she's yours now, I think it's time I pass it on to you."

Harmony was in shock. "Dad…you, Sarah, you…you built her from the ground up. You put so much work into her, she's your "baby"" Harmony quipped.

"I know and I still want you to have her." He couldn't help but to smile at his daughter's reaction.

"Wow…I – I'm." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you," now Harmony was crying. "Thank you so much."

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

Even though the song came to and end Harmony and her father were still on the dance floor. Breaking the hug Harm looked at his daughter and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You're welcome."

"I want you to know that you can still take Sarah up anytime you want, whenever you want." Harmony replied.

"How about when you and Mike get back from your Honeymoon, you and I take her up and have a picnic?" His blue eyes pleaded with her.

"That sounds like a plan." She kissed his cheek once more. "I love you dad."

"I love you too princess, never forget that." He winked at her. "Now go dance with that husband of yours ok." He patted Harmony on the shoulder and watched her hurry off to Mikey.

"You ok?" Mac's voice caught his attention. Mac laced her fingers with his.

"She looks so beautiful Mac. You know it seems like yesterday she was starting kindergarten, and now she's a married woman." He turned and looked at his wife, taking her hand he started to dance with her.

"They grow up Harm." Mac spoke softly dancing close with her.

"I know I just wish it wouldn't have been so fast." Harm spoke watching his daughter dance with Mikey, then watched as AJ cut in.

"You don't need to worry about her no longer needing you Harm. You are her father and no one can take that away from you. You and Harmony will always have that, just like you and Mackenzie will always have that."

"I know," he brought his attention towards Mac, brushing the side of her face with the back of his hand he smiled. "You'll always have us." He kissed her.

Mac smiled. "You, Mackenzie and Harmony are the best gifts I could ever ask for and I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."

A huge smile came to life. "That's music to my ears." Harm replied.

The night was coming to an end and most of the guests had already left the reception, the only ones left were the groomsmen, bridesmaids, Mic Brumby, AJ, and a few others from JAG.

"Come on," Harmony reached out for Mikey's hand. "We should get to the hotel our flight to Hawaii leaves at 6 a.m. tomorrow and it's already after midnight."

"Seven days alone with you in the tropics, how did I get so lucky?" He asked.

Harmony held her hand up and showed him the ring. "You married me." She leaned in and kissed Mikey. "Let's go thank everyone for coming ok?"

Mikey nodded walking hand in hand with Harmony.

"Hey dad, Mike and I are going to head out, we have to be up in a few hours." Harmony kissed her fathers cheek.

"Right your flight leaves at 6 a.m." He kissed his daughter back. "Call me when you land ok?"

"Of course. Again dad thank you for the most wonderful day of my life, this wedding was a dream come true and more; also thank you for the plane. You have no idea how much all of this means to me."

Harm nodded. "I told you earlier." He put a hand on his daughters shoulder. "You're my princess and I will do anything for you."

"I know, tell Mac I said thank you and have her tell Little Mac she was the best flower girl ever, and amazing dance partner. I am shocked she held in until 10:30 p.m. before Mac took her home."

"I will. She was having fun and loved her dress, and that little crown you got her." Harm smiled at her.

"I am going to go thank everyone else and get out of here, and go and spend the first night with my husband." With one last kiss from her father Harmony went and said her goodbyes to everyone else. It took about twenty minutes or so.

"You ready?" Mikey turned to her.

"Yeah I am definitely ready."

Mikey locked his arm around Harmony. "Then let's go Mrs. Michael Roberts."

~Fin~


End file.
